


〖贾尼〗Verdict of Cosmos/宇宙判决

by Andree



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Artificial Intelligence, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Invasion, Space Pirates, Super Intelligence, 贾尼贾无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andree/pseuds/Andree
Summary: Tony没有从虫洞回到地球。他坠落到了一个陌生星球，为了能够回到母星，他得搞一场大事。
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. -Prelude-Origin of all/一切伊始

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢校对的诺老师！这篇文熬了很久，因为诺老师又升华了。  
> 剧情向科幻长篇，苦熬了三年，因为怕战线拉长了读者会忘记剧情和铺垫，写完了反复校对修改完了才发的。不求热度，但是希望能打动愿意花时间看文的人，留个评吧！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人类的噩梦，地球的厄运，以及复联1的最后，Tony没能从虫洞回来。

人们有着不同的恐惧，也做着各式各样、光怪陆离的噩梦。

但地球的一整代人都做过相同的噩梦——破碎的天幕。

晴朗或阴云密布，黑夜或白日，风雪席卷或暴雨倾盆，地球的每一片天空都像是一块即将炸开的玻璃，蛛网状的裂纹间吐出耀目的光，仿佛整个太阳系都被爆炸的烈焰席卷，而保护着地球的仅仅是一面即将破碎的玻璃。

待到强光渐散，一座座巨型的钢铁巨兽悬停在天幕上，密如蚊蝇般的劫掠船从巨兽们口中朝着地面喷吐而出，如同埃及神话中遮天蔽日的蝗灾重现世间。

就像曾经恐惧、崇拜雷电的地球人用了很久才发现电闪雷鸣的原理，直到多年后，他们才明白天幕破碎的奇景源于群体星际跃迁后，大量舰体能量屏障上的高能粒子在尚未闭合的跃迁力场中产生的疯狂碰撞。

* * *

奇形异状的异星飞船从钢铁苍穹上瀑布般倾泻而下，数以万计的庞大自动化机械与载人飞船劫掠着破败城市的资源，吸干这座城的每一点生机，填满那些深渊般的船腹。满载后的钢铁怪物打了个嗝，抖了一抖沉重的身躯才迅速升空。

一切都像是数十年前那场噩梦的重现。

爆炸的浓烟伴随着恐惧与绝望在破败的城市里蔓延开。

人类硕果仅存的城市又倒下了一座。

十数辆色彩斑驳的车辆穿梭在铁与火的丛林间，它们丑陋，但迅捷，诞生于数百具残骸间。

小孩跪在疾驰的汽车后座上，手抓进了皮质座椅的破洞里，用一双满含惊恐的棕色眼睛透过浓烟与沙尘望着自己曾经奔跑玩耍过的街道与建筑被外星船舰的阴影笼罩，沦陷在战火之下。

老人将小孩子发抖的身体搂进怀里，“Eddie不怕，不怕，爸爸妈妈和爷爷都在。”

副座上的女人正在用上个世纪的古董通讯器和其他车辆保持联络，以防队伍在风沙和城市错综的道路里失散。这个一向温柔强大的母亲根本顾不上安慰儿子。

“爷爷，超级英雄们呢？”Eddie从海绵里抽出手攥紧了爷爷的衣襟，指节泛白，“你的故事和录像带里的英雄们呢？”

暴躁的咒骂声从驾驶座传来，控制着汽车在建筑间穿梭的男人在爆炸、尖叫和引擎声的包围间几乎是大吼着回答儿子的问题：“他们都走了！死了！或是像我们一样正在逃命！”

“闭嘴！臭小子！”老人用不大却镇定的声音把儿子顶了回去。

“爷爷，爸爸说的是真的吗？英雄们都不在了？”小Eddie惊慌地盯着爷爷，生怕得到一个会让他更害怕的答案。

“不是，不是的，你爸爸说的气话，他不是故意的。”老人揉了揉孩子微卷的头发，宽厚的手掌安抚着他，“英雄们只是被困住了，坏蛋们太厉害了，他们得多花些时间打败坏蛋。”

“那，那他们什么时候才能回来啊？”Eddie是个坚强的小孩，找回了精神支柱的他立马抹掉了眼泪，打起了精神，“而且我们怎么才能知道是英雄回来了，不是更多的劫掠者来了呢？”

“等到我们最需要他们的时候他们一定会回来的。”

汽车狠狠地一甩尾，躲过一块从天而降的建筑碎片。

“至于怎么分辨是不是我们的救世主回来了，你看他是不是一个人或者几个人回来的，就知道了。”

Eddie挥了下小拳头，“对哦！英雄们总是以少胜多！”

“爷爷有跟你说过我曾经离钢铁侠那么近吗？”老人放开Eddie，伸长手臂比了段距离。

“说过说过！大号冒牌钢铁人把你和曾祖母的车朝钢铁侠扔过去，结果被钢铁侠一下接住了！”小孩子在怀抱里兴奋地比划着，硝烟和恐惧都被隔绝在了车窗之外。

老人笑了，“你曾祖母当时太害怕了，尖叫着一脚油门就把钢铁侠给碾过去了。幸好……”

“12点方向出现路障！出现路障！”联络装置里传来的吼声打断了老人的话，汽车顿时减速，老人护着Eddie撞在了前座的椅背上。

车队的车辆分散开，缓缓地朝12点方向行驶。探路车与他们相距不超过200米，但这附近弥漫的烟尘让众人的能见度受到了极大的限制。他们在靠得足够近时才勉强看见出城的路被一座城墙般的大型飞行器截断了。

“后撤！后撤！”

“不能回去了！后面已经追过来了！”

“那就往‘巨蛋’那边走！从那里绕路！”

“那里是禁区！你想带着大家送死吗，John？”

“那你想留在这里等死吗！”Eddie的父亲从母亲那抓过联络器果断地做出了决定，“朝‘巨蛋’方向撤！走！”

车队转向城市郊外的那个巨型建筑，它的形状像扣在地上的3/4个蛋壳，通体洁白，毫无瑕疵，充满美感，是超越了结构力学限制的美。

有人传说那是用外星科技建造的，但它在世界各地出现的时间早于异星入侵。它们就这么在全球各地逐渐成形，没有势力去干涉，提出异议或者试图与“巨蛋”接触的人都渐渐销声匿迹。能够与其接触的只有运载各类材料的全自动货车——永远都是满载进入，空载驶出。所有试图借助货车潜入或破坏货车的行动无一成功。

所有人对“巨蛋”的了解都停留在外形与神秘性上，没有人知道它的作用是什么。

阴谋论者在这上面大做文章，普通民众则对它们好奇又恐惧。

直到不久后的一天，某个“巨蛋”在建成之后首次露出内里的峥嵘——一艘宇宙飞船从花瓣般张开的“蛋壳”里升空，在地球的天穹上化作一颗星星。

在第一艘宇宙飞船成功启航后，世界各地的“巨蛋”接二连三地开启，释放它们建造的飞船。

NASA监测后的结论让世界为之沸腾，人类世界中诞生了成熟的深空航行科技——尽管没人知道“巨蛋”与人类的关系。

接下来的事如同一盆冰水，彻底浇灭了全世界的激情。

异星入侵的噩梦以天幕碎裂为开场降临地球。科技水平远超地球的外星文明降临地球，劫掠地球的资源。尤其是一种地球独有、罕见且用途颇广的资源——人类。

不少人将异星入侵归罪于“巨蛋”，他们认为“巨蛋”是外星文明安植于地球的信号塔，那些宇宙飞船为地球引来了外星劫掠者。地球保卫战的初期它们还被推测为侵略方的远程通讯设施，各种量级的轰炸余波使其周边尽成焦土，但它们的能量防御场坚不可摧，倾泻的导弹就像是撼树的蜉蝣。而其处于超大型城市郊外的地理位置让人类方不敢贸然发动量级过大的核弹攻击。

激进的人们曾携带着武器试图闯进“巨蛋”，却在离它数百米的地方就被声波武器震晕，再醒来时，他们已经被全自动垃圾车暴力清出了“巨蛋”附近区域。

地球的各个国家相继在异星入侵中陷落，劫掠者们成功瓦解了地球上足以对他们造成威胁的武装力量，只剩十多个城市及时组织起了完善的武装力量进行抵抗。外星文明在第一轮的疯狂抢掠之后，也放慢了入侵的节奏，他们把人类围困在这些城市里，用小规模的突袭来进行定时的“收割”。

在整个入侵期间，没有一个外星势力招惹过“巨蛋”，而“巨蛋”也从未有过攻击行为或干涉行为，他们之间像是达成了某种协议，井水不犯河水。

后纽约城在“收割”时组织了一场反击围捕，试图抓捕劫掠者来获取足以抵抗入侵的科技与情报。但这场围捕却被劫掠者以绝对的武力优势扭转了结局。后纽约城成为了杀一儆百的牺牲品，劫掠者用压倒性的科技力量和武装数量彻底摧毁了她，让为数不多的人类幸存者重温了多年前地球末日的噩梦。

Eddie的父亲带领的车队是少有的及时逃出了捕杀核心圈的队伍。

车队冲向“巨蛋”，后座的老人和孩子不再说话，只是从后车窗望向那座“城墙”。

“城墙”的两角忽然亮起一串灯光，刺目的光束穿透沙尘将疾驰的车辆一一捕捉进网下。所有人都知道，他们已如被鹰隼锁定的兔子般无所遁形。

“城墙”底部的喷射器启动，剧烈的气流掀起沙土，它在加速过程中变形成了一架外观扁平的战机，像是弦月形的弯刀。

一个壮汉钻出队尾那辆车的车顶，用肩扛火箭筒瞄准了追击而来的弦月形战机。

火箭弹击中战机的侧翼，一朵直径超过五米的火色玫瑰轰然绽放，却无人欢呼。

John从后视镜里看见，爆炸的火光散去后，战机表面规律地闪过一层透明波纹——能量反应装甲。逃亡的车队没有携带能够击穿它的重型武器，事实上，整个后纽约城可以击穿能量反应装甲的武器已经全都搭进那场围捕里了。

这只是一场猎食者与猎物的游戏，一场毫无悬念的逃杀，鬣狗在咬破鹿的脖子前的嬉戏。

弦月形战机掠向车队，用刚才被轰炸过却毫发无伤的侧翼切向队末的吉普。合金材料加固过的车体被武器化的能量反应装甲一分为二，脆弱得像一块劣质布料。破损的油箱被金属摩擦的火星引燃，轰然炸响，火焰吞没了还没来得及逃出车辆残骸的人。

战机几乎从车队头顶擦过，在远处折了个弯又俯冲回来。

一次一个。

车队里每个人都在想，这次会是哪辆车？会是他们吗？

老人遮住了Eddie的眼睛。

“往‘巨蛋’冲！快点！快！”John拉过妻子的手朝通讯器大喊。

车队朝着“巨蛋”逼近，而飞船也在朝车队逼近。

什么都看不见的Eddie蜷缩进爷爷的怀里，小声地问：“到我们最需要英雄的时候了吗，爷爷？”

老人亲吻Eddie的头顶，藏住声线里的颤音，“Eddie觉得呢？”

Eddie又往老人的怀里缩了缩，“我觉得到了。我好害怕，我好想英雄们来救救大家。”

直冲向“巨蛋”的车队让战机改变了策略，它向下俯冲，机腹几乎紧贴着地面——它将在“巨蛋”前方横扫车队，扁平的机体会切开那条路径上所有的车体，无一幸免。

老人把Eddie死死护在怀里，颤抖的手摩挲着孩子柔软的卷发，闭上了苍老的眼睛。

“我也想有钢铁侠来救我。”稚嫩的声音里带着哭腔。

时空在这一霎仿若静止，战机外壳的波纹停止律动，急速旋转的车轮停顿，飘飞的微尘凝固在空气里。

嘭——

一声巨响，弦月形战机被整个掀飞出去，机体在半空中接连爆炸。飞散开的碎片在车窗上撞出一个个小坑。

所有的车不约而同地急刹停下，以免朝“巨蛋”更近一步。

一个椭球形的不明物体飘到John的车前，洁白的外壳光滑得像是陶瓷。就像个小型的“巨蛋”。

它悬停在那里，似乎在用某种方式扫描分析着车里的人。车队里的人大气都不敢出，这个极半径不超过两米的浮游椭球体能够瞬间摧毁一艘装配能量反应装甲的大型战机，当然也能瞬间消灭他们所有人。但它没有再做出其他举动，只是朝着远处异星舰队正在肆虐的城市飞了过去。

与此同时，“巨蛋”的表层吹泡泡似的浮出了上千个浮游体，跟随它朝着城市的方向而去。

* * *

Tony Stark的童年虽然缺少一些父爱，却受尽了幸运之神的关照。

Howard的仇家雇佣罪犯试图潜入婴儿房偷走他，结果医院的氮气罐爆炸，惊动了所有人，婴儿哇哇大哭，绑匪在得手前就被赶来的保安堵住并绳之以法。

五岁的时候他遭遇了一场车祸，安全座椅的质量好得出奇，Stark家的老管家反应敏捷，把伤害降到了最小，他居然毫发无损。

七岁的时候他再次遭遇绑架，Stark家的人焦头烂额地与绑匪交涉的第二天，他被巡警发现在一辆空无一人的厢式车里睡得十分安稳，身上还被贴心地盖严了毯子——也许这小子可爱到让绑匪们良心发现了。

十一岁的时候他去了寄宿学校，学习高中课程，校园里满是散发着荷尔蒙气息的少男少女们，平均年龄比他大个五六岁，平均智商比他低个五六十。稚嫩，张扬，过分聪明，过分好看，这些特质让他出类拔萃，也让他足够另类到没有朋友。但他从来没受过欺负，校园暴力似乎与他无缘。他猜大概是Howard的名字太管用了？

他幸运到随手摸的一张纸条就能变成两张电影票，随便选了个数字都能赢得头等奖。

不幸的是，幸运之神在他长大后摒弃了他。Howard和Maria突然遭遇车祸离世，董事会把他当作一个只会玩乐的天才公子哥，投资人和合作商认为他过分自大、不可信任，被恐怖分子绑架，被最信任的叔叔背叛，永远留不住真心在乎的人。

但他是Tony Stark，在成为钢铁侠之前就擅长创造奇迹。他用实力战胜了所有的不幸，赢得董事会所有成员的认可，全球无数公司排着队想跟他合作，被绑架三个月后靠一套破烂装甲从十戒帮的控制下逃脱，让他的Obie叔叔付出了背叛的代价。以及，身边有个永远不会离开他的JARVIS。

Tony可以毫不夸张地称自己为传奇。

而这个传奇如今在陨落，在纽约上空的虫洞另一头被地心引力拉向地球。

所有的奇塔瑞士兵都因为战舰的炸毁失去了控制，他的战友们终于有精力把目光放在那个虫洞上，祈祷着那个人能及时出来。

Steve艰难地下达了命令：“关上它。”他不能让核弹爆炸的余波冲进纽约。

Tony的装甲能源耗尽，HUD在闪动后彻底消失，这下连JARVIS都不在他身边了。他已经把一切人力所能及的事做完了，现在只能闭上眼，把剩下的交给命运决定。

虫洞席卷收缩，纽约的天空重归平静，像是最后一丝波纹都飘荡远去的湖面，没留下一点动荡的余痕。

Natasha的眼睛被阳光刺痛，眼眶发红。

直播画面前，Pepper的指缝间淌下热泪。

Tony Stark，没回来。


	2. -1-The Arrival/降临

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony从虫洞坠入了陌生星球。

冰雪星球上迎来了难得一见的晴天，包裹在厚重衣物里的人们涌出建筑，贪婪地享受阳光。今天之前，他们经历了长达125天的阴天和间歇的暴风雪。

他们能看到太阳的时间只有早晚的两三个小时，因为在这座被冰雪掩盖的聚集地头顶有一个巨大的圆盘形平台。圆盘形平台半藏半掩在云端上，由距离他们百余公里外的最大直径不足千米的圆柱支撑。从结构力学的角度来看，就像是用一根比迪拜塔还高的牙签撑起了整个胡夫金字塔。

伞状建筑在庇护他们免受劫掠者和太阳辐射的侵袭的同时，也夺走了他们本就极度罕见的阳光。

但站在阳光下的人们无暇思虑它的利弊，他们就像沙漠里的人看见了水源，饥荒的难民看见了食物。小孩和年轻人在雪地里奔跑，中年人迎着太阳张开双臂，老人们颤抖着用手掌捧起阳光。聚集地里的居民们还在不断从巨大的铁黑色桶形建筑里冒出来。

圆形平台中央，Ω层。

生物的多样性源于基因序列排列组合的无限可能，圆形平台中机械造物的多样性则源于它们的创造者离奇的想象力与实用主义。

中央实验室是个白色的巨大扁圆形房间，天花板墙面地板皆是一体成型，不存在接缝或棱角，半透明墙面下交错而有序的丝状流光让这个空间分外敞亮。

机械造物们在其间各司其职，秩序井然。

实验室中心竖立着一个中空的Ω形装置，外壳由致密的高科技合金组成，像一扇没有门页的圆形拱门。

拱门下站着实验室里，乃至伞形建筑中外形最为粗劣的造物——他像是一团金属材质的橡皮泥被随意捏成了个最简单的人形，没有五官，也没有指头，乐高都远比他精细。他有时拉伸到七八米高，有时又缩回两三米，这取决于他调试的模块与区域的位置。在偶尔需要时，他的手臂前端也会化出一定数量触手般的手指。

他像是终结者里没有载入形体模拟程序的液态金属机器人T1000，但体积更大。

拱门形装置在运行前的最后一次检查完毕，十数秒的停顿后，他用最精简的字节下达了运行指令。

没有一个执行单元能够忽视能源系统与通信系统里的波动偏差，但它们无法解读这种指令，只能困在逻辑循环中宕机或者过载。它们是他的肢体，肢体无法体会大脑的紧张，却会因为大脑的感觉出汗发热，甚至颤抖。

拱门装置的轴心出现了一个拳头大小的虫洞，虫洞边缘如同橡胶般被扯向机器的“门框”。但整个系统中比例极小的一部分能量以光能和热能的形式溢散，即使平台的能源转换系统已经全功率运作，散热系统也满负荷运转，房间里仍然达到了难以想象的高温——没有任何生物能在其中存活。就连机械造物们身上由低熔点合金制成的零件都已经开始软化变形。

简易金属人立即放弃了继续运行的选项，汇集在拱门里的能量瞬间溃散，虫洞消失，连锁产生的爆炸被空气中一种无形的力量压制住，四周地面落下一层接一层的尘埃，顷刻又被爆炸的气浪吹散。

仅1.6秒，他已将装置、执行单元和实验室的损毁控制住，用某种比灭火装置更有效，却难以捉摸的方式。

然而从拱门装置中溃散的能量并非无规则地逃逸，而是诡异地在圆形平台下方约三百英尺高空的某处汇聚成漩。

伴随着一声沉闷的轰鸣，天空撕裂。

整个聚集地的人都听见了爆炸声，雪地上的不少人目睹了能量爆炸的强光。

成年人立刻将成群玩耍的孩子们抱进怀里。两个蓝绿肤色的小孩长着复眼，下颌生有螯肢，类虫种族的天赋使他们天生对动态目标极为敏感。他们被挡住大半视线仍然捕捉到了空中急坠而下的一道人影。

他们同时惊呼，指向那个人影，“人！有人！”

能量爆炸没有飞射的碎片，跋涉千米而来的冲击波只掀起了些表层的积雪，所有雪地上的人都抬头望向那个从空中坠落的人影。金色与红色的装甲在阳光下熠熠生辉，直到这光辉没入远处林立的旧城废墟之后。

没人能够承受三百多英尺的重力势能转化的动能，就算穿着一层装甲，砸进一层极厚的积雪，Tony照样会摔得骨骼碎裂，内脏破损，发现他的那些人根本无法提供救治他的医疗条件。

昏迷的人完全没有意识到自己的险境，死亡如同猎豹扑向毫无察觉的羚羊般向他袭来。

在Tony离地面仅余数十米距离时，反应堆再次在他的胸膛里闪烁，电力涡流让HUD全息屏重新亮起，红色警报在面甲下疯狂闪烁。战甲的动力系统没有工作，但反冲气流席卷四周，积雪漫天飞舞，却全数被隔离在Tony周围几尺外。他就像被装进了一个反向的水晶球里，他在水晶球内静止，雪花在球外搅动翻飞。

水晶球平缓地下落着，在松散的无人踏足过的积雪里下陷了数米才如同泡泡般崩碎。

半融化状的简易金属人花了些时间才恢复原状，动荡在整个系统里的波动偏差在突破峰值后终是归于平息。而积雪之上的人群却仍沸腾着，“救世主”、“拯救者”、“降临”之类的字眼被重复提及着，一群鲁莽的年轻人已经朝那个人影坠落的方向拔腿开跑了。

戴着黑色头巾的壮汉扛着枪从聚集地大门里冲出来，呵斥住了那群年轻人。穿着皮夹克的中年人在他后一步气喘吁吁地赶到，喘匀气之后拍了下他的肩，“Zax，叫一个巡逻队过来，带上医生。”

Zax点头，走到后面用肩上的通讯器召集人手。

中年人不跑步的时候气质沉稳，两鬓的霜白色彰显着他足够成熟稳重的年纪，“大家请冷静，我也知道那个传言，但那毕竟只是个流传颇广的故事。在我们查明刚才降落的人或者飞行器的具体情况前，希望你们暂时不要擅自行动。”

作为下一任1号聚集地主席的候选人之一，Brain Bishop有很高的人望，而且在现任主席Edmund外出期间他已经被任命为主席代理。他的话说得很客气，但对付违规者的手段却绝不会客气。

* * *

Tony醒来时脑子还有些昏沉，盘踞在太阳穴的阵痛牵扯起了一连串宿醉后不甚愉快的回忆。但看清护士的模样让他彻底清醒了过来，这感觉像极了宿醉之后被一桶冰水浇醒。

不是因为这位护士有多像他的前女友——哪怕穿着护士服站在这儿的是Pepper也不会让他更震惊了。

因为地球上有白人、黑人、黄种人、棕色人种，但是绝对没有灰色皮肤，长着三对单眼的人形物种！

“你醒了！”护士的声音有些尖锐，在她说话的同时，她脖子上一指粗细的项链上随着她的声音亮起不规则的波形图，“真是太好了，我这就去通知Rivers医生。”

就算Thor操着一口带口音的古英语，Tony也不会想当然地认为英语是宇宙通用语，他推测那个外星人护士脖子上戴的是个语言翻译器。

Tony背上冒出了一层冷汗。他意识到自己没有及时穿过虫洞回到地球，大概率是被虫洞附近的外星文明救下来了。但这里是什么地方以及他该怎么回去地球仍是会让他头痛程度加倍的问题。

他不怎么信任这些异星人，尽管他们的确救了他一命。两秒内他已经决定要先出去探查下情况，最好把战甲找到，再和他们谈其他。

在确定护士的脚步声足够远后，Tony立刻从床上跳了下来，床边当然没有鞋，看来这些人并不希望他下床走动。他在自己的手臂上摸到几个痂点，在昏迷时应该被注射过药物，但他没感到昏沉或不适。他按了按结痂的地方，还有点刺痛，说明注射时间距现在不久。

不再在这事儿上多纠结，Tony径直光着脚走到窗边查看情况，一阵寒意顿时顺着脚底攀了上来。

病房的窗外仍然是室内，在他蹑手蹑脚拨开窗户时，走廊上阴冷的气流和赤脚的双重夹击让他打了个寒颤。他利落地翻过窗，无声地踏上了走廊外的地面，更加冰冷的触感让他蜷起脚趾，迅速降低的体温让他不得不咬紧牙关来止住牙齿打颤的声音——病房内与走廊上的温度简直天差地别。

天啊，这地方没有暖气或者空调吗？

Tony清楚地记得刚才他的房间里放着个烧着某种矿石的暖炉。如果这个外星文明连空调都没有发明出来，那是如何救下太空中的自己的？难道他是像一颗陨石一样砸到这个星球的？那现在他应该是一团合金板里夹着的被烤焦了的肉饼才对。

胸口方舟反应堆的亮光为他提供了比走廊上光线微弱的顶灯更令人安心的光源。他一边贴着墙边前行，一边靠着这些光打量着建筑内部的构造，被弃用的照明系统设计得很科学，供暖系统也是存在的，但是与墙面一样寒冷的温度显示出它已经停工很久了。

这地方是缺少能源供应还是缺修理工？

安静幽长的走廊送来了从病房那边传来的骚动声，那些人应该是发现他不见了，所以他得抓紧时间找到他的战甲。

Tony知道自己这次并非是困在了阿富汗的沙漠洞穴里，但战甲科技需要保密，他也需要有与这些当地人做交易的筹码。

他没有接近那个看起来应该是电梯的东西，转而从旁边的楼梯取道，但转角的一刻，他正好与刚推开楼梯门的几个人迎面对上。

“噢，你恢复得不错。我们正要去找你。你好！”最前面的男人穿着简单的皮夹克，看起来干净整洁，个子不高，鬓角花白，伸出手的样子就像个普通的中年商界人士，如果穿的是西装就更像了。他沉稳的气质和语气为他的话平添了几分说服力。

Tony只好伸出手跟他握了下，“你好。”

毕竟这几个人里除了这个跟他个子差不多的男人之外，其他几位的外貌都不太符合人类的特征。他不确定自己能否在这几位非人类手中逃脱，另外他也并不想主动挑起与救过他的人的冲突。

“我是Brain Bishop。”Brain微笑着挨个介绍了他旁边的人，“这位是我们的安保队长Zax。”

身高超过两米的黑头巾壮汉露出了一个爽朗但明显很敷衍的笑容。

“这位是Miner。”蓝绿皮肤，长着果蝇一般的复眼和螯肢的人做了个打招呼的手势。他每只手上只有三个手指，指尖包覆着尖锐的角质层，让Tony想起某些年代久远的科幻恐怖片。

“这位是Mapp。”这个瘦高个儿身体的大部分都是机械，它们与原生组织契合得严丝合缝，看起来像天生就长那样。

“这位女士是Sharlin。”女性外星人的皮肤就像由细细的藤蔓纠缠而成，深蓝色的眼睛在脸部占了很大的比例，身材纤细修长，以人类的审美来看很难说美，但也绝不是丑。只能说那是一种异种、异星的美。

Sharlin纤长的手指朝Tony挥了挥，右耳上挂着的像是助听器一样的翻译器规律地闪烁着，“Hey，handsome。”

Tony呵出的气在阴冷的走廊里凝结成白雾，“Tony Stark。”

Brain轻拍了拍他的肩，“那么，Stark先生，我们回房间去谈，可以吗？”

Tony乐于保持目前还算融洽的现状，干脆地答应了。而且他猜，如果他拒绝了，这些异星友人会把他打晕再送回去，下次他再醒过来，身上也许还会多些不太方便行动的首饰。

* * *

护士口中的Rivers医生在Brain等人与Tony谈话前先帮他做了个简单的检查，确认他身体没有问题之后才退出去。

这个亚洲人模样的中年医生行事说话十分温和，让人很容易产生好感，让Tony想起曾救过自己的另一位医生。

“Stark先生，我们想知道你是从哪里来的。”

Tony冻僵的手脚开始回温，属于Tony Stark的其他东西也开始回归了，“啊，比起这个对于现状毫无助益的问题，我更关心我现在在什么地方。”

他招摇地朝露出笑容的Sharlin挑了下眉。

Brain不动声色地回答：“你在1号聚集地，再具体一点的话，在1号聚集地的10号医疗救护室。”

“我从纽约来，再具体一点的话，曼哈顿Stark大厦上空。”

几个人对于他所提到的地名一头雾水，只有Brain在思索一番之后眼神略有变化。

双手环胸的Sharlin上前一步，摊开一只手，“现在我们都知道他来自其他星球了，所以呢？”

她的手指如同长着指节的青藤，尖端带着树根般的分叉，Tony大方地表现出了好奇。引来了这位异星美人的一个媚眼。

Mapp把黏在Tony胸口反应堆上的视线不舍地扯了回来，投向Brain：“所以其实是上面那位开发什么奇怪项目搞出来个爆炸，炸出来个人，刚好跟你们小时候听的故事对上了？”

Zax用手肘撞了下Mapp的脑袋，“那群星际盗贼怎么没把你的脑子一起机械改造了呢？”

Tony从对话里分析出了一些信息：这个1号聚集地上面有什么人或组织，意外或是故意引发了爆炸，连接了他穿越的那个虫洞，所以他掉到了这里。但是听他们的语气“上面那位”似乎与聚集地的人关系并不融洽。

Tony猜这群人兴许是在揣测他是不是“上面那位”派过来要安插在他们聚集地的间谍。

Tony暗自撇了撇嘴，“介意告诉我，我的战甲（suit）在哪吗？”

长了个虫类脑袋的Miner终于开口了，“你的衣服（suit）我们已经清理好了，但是以你们种族的耐寒能力在这儿你最好不要只穿它们。”

Tony白眼翻了一半，把剩下的半个憋回去了，“我是说战甲，合金制的外骨骼装甲。”

“啊！对！就是那个外骨骼装甲，我有好多问题需要跟你讨论，那些点子太棒了！”Mapp忽然激动了起来，全身似乎都响起了马达发动般的嗡鸣声，用机械手指比了个圆圈，“能源利用效率比我们的……”

话还没说完，Mapp的脑袋又被Zax用手肘撞了一下。Brain与Zax沉默地交流了下眼神。

Mapp差点跳起来，“嘿！轻点，傻大个！我的中枢在那啊……”

Tony的脸色不太好，对于这些人已经拆解过他的战甲这事他的不爽几乎要盖过感激。就像他曾说过的，他就是钢铁侠，战甲与他一体。也许这些人没有“所属物”的概念，或者没有接受过关于“所有权”的教育。也许这地方连法律都没有。甚至连让他回到地球的科技水平都达不到。

“我需要我的战甲。”蚂蚁啃噬般的痛痒从肢端开始朝全身蔓延，这让他呼吸不畅。他强调，“ ** _ **现在**_** 。”

室内的视线汇聚到他身上。

“恐怕你暂时不能……”

他把间歇性颤抖的手指攥进手心里，摆出惯常的傲慢姿态，“我现在要看到它。”

气氛有些凝固。唯有Mapp心不在焉又欲盖弥彰地偷瞄着Tony胸前的反应堆。

Brain身上的联络装置响了一下，恰好打破僵持的局面。

他掩住耳麦侧头听了几秒，回头朝Tony露出一个表示友好与妥协的微笑，“很抱歉我们为了聚集地居民的安全考虑检查了你的战甲。我现在有点急事，如果你坚持要立刻看到它的话，Zax和Mapp会带你去存放它的地方。希望之后我们有机会好好谈谈。”

Tony歪了下头，不置可否。Brain似乎完全没被他的态度惹怒，离开前还没忘了提醒他：“哦对了，你最好再多加点衣服。”

Tony松开被自己捏得发麻的手指，换上了护士送过来的厚外套和皮靴，招呼两个被安排给他带路的人动起来，“伙计们，在等我手写邀请函吗？”

离病房足够远之后，Sharlin才向Brain发问：“发生什么了？”

Brain脚步不停，“Ed回来了。”

“上次通讯Ed不是才到11号聚集地吗？从11号到19号的交涉怎么也得花费两个月吧？”Miner下颚的螯肢颤动，低声表达疑惑。

Sharlin摊开手，手指柳条般柔软地下垂，“谁知道呢，也许是听说了这个‘救世主’，临时赶回来了？”

“还有一件事。”Brain面色越发沉凝，“‘Guard’又来挑人了。”


	3. -2-The Frozen Planet/冰雪星球

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于这颗冰雪行星的一些过往，以及一点拓展开眼界的背景知识。

这个1号聚集地远比Tony预想得大。刚开始他的手脚还僵冷着，走到现在已经冒了些热汗。

Mapp在途中充当着类似导游的角色，“我们聚集地是目前容量最大的聚集地，现居民有大概……十七万人？Brain更清楚这个。不过这么多人其实也还不到聚集地饱和容量的五分之一，如果哪天快满了的话，上面那位会再建造几个新的聚集地，护送大部分居民迁移过去。”

走廊宽阔空旷，隔很远才有一盏勉强算亮着的灯，这让Tony觉得自己走在某部科幻恐怖片的布景里。一路过来，他们遇见的人不超过二十个，Tony听见“上面那位”的次数都比那多。这完全勾动了他的好奇心。

他是个健谈的人，套话对于他来说也不是难事。但他现在没那个心情，而“上面那位”也绝不会是个轻松的话题。

那十七万人显然没有将这个聚集地的空间充分利用起来，大部分区域没有供暖，照明系统的流明还不如搭配浪漫晚餐的烛台。一路走来的见闻让Tony排除掉了这地方缺少修理工的可能性，那么这地方能源紧缺的现状不言自明。

除此之外，这些聚集地居民与“上面那位”的关系也是耐人寻味。“上面那位”给他们修建聚集地，护送他们迁徙，却限制了能源？或者他们的能源并未受限，那么节省下来的能源去了哪？为什么他们如此警惕因为“上面那位”搞出的爆炸出现的自己？

Tony在思索中捕捉到了熟悉的阴谋的味道。

他下意识摸了摸胸口的方舟反应堆。这小东西即使能源余量不到0.1%，也足够让那些弹片大约六十年内不能靠近他的心脏。但他要是穿上战甲，这点零头产生的轴向驱动力也就够他做个立定跳。

他用这些散碎的思考和计算分散着注意力，以免被焦虑推进消极的深坑。

“这地方就跟迷宫似的，我到这十多年了还是会绕昏头。Zax，我没带错路吧？”Mapp的话音渐弱。

Tony按了按太阳穴。早在十数分钟前他就发现他们在绕路，还以为这是那两人为防他摸清地形耍的心眼，没想到只是因为带路的人是个路痴。

“你这个蠢货！早点问的话，我们现在已经到了。”Zax之前一直悠闲地吊在后面观察Tony。他不是个疑心重的人，但也早过了相信睡前故事的年纪，他既不认为Tony是故事里传说的“救世主”，也没看出这个人哪里像个间谍。他观察得太投入，以至于忘了让Mapp带路是一件多糟糕的事。

Zax两步上前，顺路给了Mapp一下帮他长记性。

“我的中枢！”机械改造人嚎了一声，半亮不亮的廊灯受惊似的闪了闪，但Zax无动于衷。下一次Mapp做蠢事，他照样会朝着那地方揍。

几分钟后，Tony随着Zax拐入一条明亮的长廊——这是他醒来到现在第一次接触自然光。在习惯昏暗之后，窗户外透进的光让他眼睛发酸。

他径直走到窗边，掰开被冻住的窗锁，费了很大的劲才将窗户推开一条十多厘米的缝。窗外挤进阵阵夹着冰屑的风，带走他皮肤上的热量与汗液。

他抓着结了一层厚霜的窗框，深深吸气。对于焦虑症状，刺入肺腑的寒冷比加冰威士忌更管用。

窗外是一望无际的雪原，旧城建筑的残垣断壁从雪层中稀稀落落地支棱而出。

天是白色，地是白色，纯净得不掺杂任何生机的白。几近天际，白色的边缘，才露出些几不可见的蓝。

荒凉仿佛是为这惨白雪景量身定做的形容词。这些人，这些聚集地也许是这里仅有的色彩和生机。

Tony探出头去打量了下聚集地建筑的外形，虽然视角受限，但他大概能推测出聚集地是个上宽下窄的巨大桶形建筑。旁边的Mapp和Zax并没有阻止他的探索。

几十秒的呼吸调整让Tony感觉好了很多。

“虽然直射的阳光大多被‘伞’挡住了，但是为你的眼睛着想，还是别看太久。”Zax沉厚的声音在Tony背后响起，“Stark先生，你不是要去拿回你的战甲吗？”

Tony不想得雪盲症，而且才几分钟他的指尖已经冻得发僵了。室外温度大概低于-50℉，他不打算在找到战甲前被冻死在这里。

这颗神秘星球的确让他十分好奇，但以后他会有很多时间满足那些躁动的求知欲。

他将窗扇拉拢退开一步，Zax又上前确认了一遍扣合情况。

“你刚才说的‘伞’是什么？”Tony找回了点谈话的兴趣。

他们转过一道弯，又步入了室内的楼梯道。光线再次暗了下来。

Zax侧头瞥了Tony一眼，“刚才，你看见天空了吗？”

Tony回忆几分钟前看到的景象，他以为白色的天空是这颗严寒星球的自然气象——天空被高积云遮得密不透风。

“刚才你看到的，只有地平线边缘的那一点蓝色才是真正的天空。”Zax没有等他回答，苦笑着讲出了答案，“那是‘Guard’张开的伞，保护我们，也夺走了我们的天空。”

不知为何，Tony想起小时候Maria以保护他的视力之名锁上他工作间的事，眼神不由一飘，慢了半拍才问道：“保护你们免受什么？”

“太阳辐射，还有不速之客——那些游荡在星际间以掠夺为生的强盗。”Zax叹了口气，“我们的星球有很复杂的故事，你以后会慢慢了解的。”

他们停在了一扇光泽暗沉的金属大门前。

Zax朝Mapp投去一个眼神，Mapp便上前用掌心机壳下的密钥解开了门锁。

“现在，你的战甲。”

未知材质的转轴在大门敞开时发出了沉闷的呻吟。一股温暖干燥的热浪随即扑向了他们。

Tony深吸了一口气，将自己的肺从冻到麻木的边缘拯救了回来。空气里类似机油与金属混合的味道让他感到亲切。

他几乎是被Mapp推搡着进去的，三个人进门后，Mapp迅速关上了门，生怕更多的热量散发出去了。

作为生产高效清洁能源的亿万富翁，Tony很难理解Mapp对这么点内能的珍视。这地方的能源到底要多紧缺，才能让这人抠成这样？

一个自动化程度低下、能量利用效率绝对达不到“Stark标准”的武器制造工厂就在他眼前。这一幕带给他的惊讶让他都顾不上检查他的战甲。

先前不少让Tony感到疑惑的问题此刻终于有了答案。如果他是这个聚集地的决策者，在能源有限的情况下，他也会把聚集地居民的生活区域控制在尽量小的范围内，舍弃非必需的供暖、照明、运输设备，这样可以节约出来的民用能源将会十分可观。

但这个答案不是结束，而是更多问题的序章。

这群人为什么舍弃舒适的生活换取武器？是“Guard”的伞保护不了他们，还是他们不信任“Guard”？“伞”、“Guard”、“上面那位”到底是什么？

离门口最近的两个和Miner很像的类虫人形生物朝Zax和Mapp打了个招呼，并让他们来试试新武器原型机的威力。

Tony走到摆放着战甲的桌台前，脸色发沉。因为他的战甲被拆卸成了三十九块不规则的部件。

“我猜没人教过你们未经允许别随便动别人的东西。”

Mapp敲了敲那块外形线条颇具威慑力的面甲，指尖传来金属相击的脆鸣声，“没办法，哥们儿，你在里面失去意识了。我刚开始尝试帮你卸下装甲，它们就因为我的‘非授权违规操作’锁死了。如果不把它彻底拆散，你很可能死在里面。”

“哈！为了救我拆了装甲，再 ** _ **顺便**_** 做了个技术检测分析，对吧？”Tony可没忘记Mapp先前对装甲的评价。

“我们需要查清一些事，确定你跟Guard的关系。”Zax答道。

Tony语带嘲讽，“所以，你们查出什么了吗，侦探先生？”

Zax仍答得一本正经，“我们发现你的装甲有不少亮点，但是技术水平远远达不到伞上的水准，甚至还不如我们。我们推断，你所属的星球还没达到I型文明。”

“当然，这个推断基于你的装甲科技等于你们星球的平均科技水平的假设。否则你的母星应该只是一个‘胚胎星’。”Mapp把手臂以人类无法做到的角度反向折到背后，精巧的机械手指灵活地调试着某种武器部件，嘴皮子也没闲下来，“‘胚胎星’就是0型文明，既无知又弱小，以为自己是整个宇宙里那个幸运的唯一。它们真正的幸运源于‘胚胎星’保护法的存在。而我们——是一群不幸在0型到I型的门槛那摔残了的倒霉蛋！”

行吧，以尖端科技闻名的工业巨头原来只是在“胚胎星”上坐井观天？Tony笑了两声，有些自嘲，又有些挫败。

“‘胚胎星’保护法是……”

Tony的问题还没说完就被这个有解说癖并且喜欢一心多用的机械改造人打断了，“正式的名字应该是《星际联邦幼生文明保护法》。二十多年前我偷偷连接到星际内网的时候，联邦域内登记在册的生态星球数量超过一千七百亿个，而其中非‘胚胎星’的数量才刚刚突破三十九万。但是除了这些规规矩矩待在自己老家的文明之外，星际间还有无数的流亡文明。”

“让我猜猜，你们先前提到的不速之客就是这些流亡文明。”Tony挑眉。

“确切地说，流亡文明大多会成为星际劫掠者。有些文明过快过早地消耗光了自己的母星乃至母星系的资源，受到联邦的警告与监控无法对宜居且富饶的胚胎星下手，又找不到未形成幼生文明的新宜居星，就只有去宇宙里流浪。”

“在宇宙里流浪远比在荒野、沙漠或是雪原求生更危险。几颗穿过粒子屏障的陨石，气体循环系统的一次故障，航线计算的一点失误都可能杀死很多人。有时，那些患上深空恐惧症的疯子比意外更可怕。”Mapp的半张人类面孔上露出心有余悸的神情，毕竟那都是他曾亲身经历过的事，“几乎所有未达到I型的文明都会很快消亡，而那些在无比惊险的宇宙流亡中幸存下来，在生存欲望和恐惧压迫下飞速成长起来的文明，才是真正的流亡文明。”

“就是它们中的某个把你打扮得这么时髦的？”Tony顺着他的话提了个问。

“大多流亡文明会回归到奴隶制，为了留在某个流亡文明建造的巨型空间站生活，我放弃了自由身。”Mapp组装完那块部件，双臂拧回了身前。

他打量着自己关节灵巧的机械手，神态间看不出丝毫自苦，这是他为生存付出的代价，“为了让我更容易取胜，我的前主人改造了我。”

先前的两个类虫人把一柄造型看起来像是榴弹枪的大口径武器送了过来，交由Zax进行原型机的首次威力测试。

以Tony的专业眼光来分析，这柄武器的枪身肯定内藏乾坤。那看起来像榴弹弹舱的大体积枪身绝不是用来存放弹药的地方，但要得到更精准的答案，他不能只看它的外形。

Zax架起这把刚组装完成的武器，从枪身中后部供弹装置的位置抽出了弹匣。出乎Tony意料的是，弹匣里不是子弹，也不是他能够辨识的可以充当弹药的其它物质。

那是一块成年人小指大小的散发着恒定微光的长方体晶体。

Tony敏锐的直觉往他的脑子里塞进去一个词“高效能量固体结晶”。这个词让他的舌尖发麻。

上次他有这种感觉，还是在Malibu别墅地下室里，造出真正的方舟反应堆的时候。

Mapp完成了旁边测试仪器的调试，全息屏上飚过一大串数据。他扫了一眼那些数据，朝Zax做了个准备就绪的手势。

Zax朝Tony露出一个耐人寻味的笑脸，说不好是挑衅，炫耀，得意或是其他什么。Tony没懂，也不在乎。

Zax调整好了武器的输出功率，涡流式蓄能产生的嗡鸣让Tony想起自己的斥力炮。

“噌！”的一声锐鸣，枪口里吐出了一道铅笔粗细的能量光束，准确命中了五十米外的测试靶，并在穿透半米厚的合金靶板后于高密度的混凝土材料墙面上炸出了一个深洞。

穿透力惊人，还附带有可观的爆炸力。尽管蓄能时间略长，但这绝对是件颇具杀伤力的武器。

Tony很清楚，Mark战甲扛得住大口径的狙击子弹，扛得住榴弹、炮击，乃至Thor的雷电攻击，但绝对抵不住这种能量弹。

Zax吹了个口哨，拍了拍略有些升温的枪膛。Mapp踩着满地碎石跑到洞前，把左手小指与无名指并起拼出了一个类似强光手电的东西。他往那洞里探了探头，一脸幸灾乐祸地朝Zax高呼：“Hey，man，太牛了！主席看见这个得训死你。”

“放心，我们能在Ed回来之前把它填好。”Zax明显还不知道主席已经回来这事儿。

“等等，为什么是‘我们’……”

Mapp还没抗议完，测试结果吸走了他的注意力，他那只原生的眼睛变得比机械眼还亮，“太棒了！这个威力，正面一击肯定能穿透那种强度的能量反应装甲！”

为了不让他的机械中枢过热，Tony及时给他浇了一盆冷水，“Easy，Robocop*，想想弹药。光这一发弹药你们聚集地就得攒多久？三天，还是五天？”

Zax把这柄原型枪械交还给那两个类虫人，让他们将其收进了合金箱内。

Mapp高涨的情绪过山车般急冲而下，“刚才这一发能量脉冲消耗的恩纳晶体都够聚集地全负荷运转十几个小时了。”

Tony靠坐在放在战甲的桌台上，轻哼了一声，下巴微扬，进入了控场状态。没了墨镜的遮挡，被那双眼直视的压迫感更强了。

钢铁侠的光辉在他胸前闪耀，“背景讲过了，演示也结束了。所以，boys，你们什么时候才有胆量进入正题呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【*注：Robocop，机械战警，Tony给Mapp取的绰号。】


	4. -3-Rebellion/反抗军

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “上面那位”与这颗星球的居民的恩怨与矛盾。

Brain赶到聚集地大门的时候，Edmund正提着箱子从雪地装甲车上下来，腰板挺直，精神饱满，一头全白的短发打理得随意但不散乱，穿着一身泛着金属光泽的短夹克。

就像人类会因为香气与品相在了解甜点的口味前就产生食欲，大部分人都会在看到他第一眼时就心生好感，接着，再通过后来的接触感受到他作为领导者与年长者的魅力。

这个老头看起来60岁上下，但在Brian的记忆里，他还是个说话漏风的小屁孩儿时Edmund就已经是这副模样了。一个普通人不可能40年都看起来像60岁。

而关于自己是个机械改造人的事实，Edmund早已向公众直言不讳。他的内脏早已全部替换为机械造物，双腿与左臂也装有机械假体。

聚集地主门前是一片面积颇大的广场，其近门侧的边缘悬停着一辆全镜面金属外壳的运输车，长约9米，宽约4米，有着类似超跑的流线外形和鸥翼式舱门。

运输车旁排着四个机器人，它们的外观被设计得非常温和无害，机体总体呈椭球形，四个臂状部件嵌于体侧，由主体通过磁力链操控。它们通过在主机体上端投影文字或简易符号表情与居民们交流，看起来非常可爱。它们很讨小孩子的喜欢，并被他们亲切地称呼为“蛋形机器人”。

但大多数家长都不允许孩子们靠近这些蛋形机器人，因为他们见识过或听说过其无害表象下的可怕之处。那些小巧的机体内不仅装载有大威力的中近程能量武器和能量反应装甲，更具备多机体融合组装粒子湮灭炮的能力。

大概15年前，不少人曾有幸目睹过蛋形机器人组成的粒子湮灭炮在几秒内摧毁六艘星际强盗的δ级巡游战舰的壮观景象。可怜那几艘巡游舰费尽功夫避开了Guard设立在星系外围和星球同步轨道的监控网，才潜入星球大气层不久，就被一队来聚集地执行护送任务的蛋形机器人给消灭了。对称性粒子屏障阵列也没能保护他们超过1秒。

Brain上前给了Edmund一个欢迎回家的拥抱，他比Edmund矮半个脑袋，看起来有些像一对重聚的父子。

“Ed，发生了什么，你怎么提前回来了？”

Miner接过Edmund的手提箱，轻轻掂了掂，额角的触须耷拉下来，看起来颇为失望。Brain见状也轻轻摇了摇头。

Edmund拍了拍他们的肩，“12号到19号还有机会，但我们没法指望所有聚集地都有我们这样的凝聚力。”

他扭过头，又朝Sharlin眨了眨眼，“Sharl，照顾好这些傻小子，好吗？”说罢，他转身朝运输车走去。

Brain跨前一步抓住他的肩，“等等，Guard怎么又抽中你了？你才刚回来……”

Edmund轻拨开Brain的手，“也许是Guard不放心我，或者是不喜欢我，谁知道呢。”

“放心吧，小子，我会回来的。”Edmund握了下他的肩，“管理好这里。”

年过四十的Brain不喜欢被称作小子，但没办法，这人确实够格叫他小子。他嗤笑了一声，“行了吧，我哪次没接好你丢的摊子？”

Edmund耸耸肩，转身朝运输车走了过去。

广场上和各层楼道上的人只能看见他的背影，无人发现他在转身瞬间变得深沉的眼神。

在Edmund进入车舱后，围在广场附近的居民纷纷四散离开。显然他们对这事儿已经习以为常。

没人还记得Guard派蛋形机器人到各个聚集地选人是从什么时候开始的了。据原住民们不一致的说法来看，这事最少持续了超过两百年。

Guard每次选人的数量不定，多时有过近百个，少时也可能只选一个。只需看来了多少蛋形机器人和运输车，就知道这次会有多少人被它们带走。但没人知道Guard什么时候会来挑人，时间间隔有时不到一天，也有时长达数月。选人的条件亦是未知，不存在规律和顺序。

被选中的人会被蛋形机器人送到伞形建筑里，他们中大多都能安然无恙地回来，但也有没回来的。回来的人都有相似的经历，他们被单独分开带到某个宽敞的房间，全程由自动化机械指引，他们可以自由地安排在该室内的活动，机械们会满足他们合理的需求。他们必须要做的仅仅是在某个预约好的时间接受问询。

问题经由房间内的环绕音响播放，提问的声音通常不太稳定，时常在数十种音色之间反复变换，男声、女声、童声、老人的声音，甚至有时还会出现被询问者自己的声音。每个人的问题都不一样，刚被聚集地收容的异星难民被问到过关于母星与故乡的问题，青少年被问到过关于爱情、友情、梦想之类的问题，老人有时则会被问到关于死亡、信仰、遗憾的问题。

Zax曾被问过见证自己女儿降生时的感受，Mapp则被问过作为机械改造人和作为纯种智慧生物时的感觉差异。Miner被问过在他们类虫种族眼中人类是什么样的存在，Sharlin也被问过她是否会跨越种族爱上一个人。

大多数人认为询问者就是Guard，但没人清楚这些问题背后的目的。

总的来说，除了担心自己可能会回不去，被Guard选中的人就像是去休了一次假，休息放松，思考人生，探寻自我。没人知道那些没回来的人是否是自愿选择了留在那里，因为他们再也没有与聚集地有过任何联络。

有时候被选中的人年龄太小，他们会因为要离开家人而恐慌、哭闹，让他们的亲人也开始紧张，Edmund常常在这种情况下出面与蛋形机器人交涉，自愿代替被选中的孩子。算上他被直接选中的情况，他可以说是Guard的常客。

这次和Edmund一起被选中的人还有3个，一个有很多文身的年轻女孩，一个青灰色皮肤、出生在聚集地的、当地人与星际难民的混血后裔，以及一个年纪比Edmund看起来还大的老太太。他们已经在车舱里坐定等他了。

Edmund朝他们点了下头，躬身钻了进去。

老太太身上有种独属于老年人的慈祥平和，神态自若地向他回礼：“下午好，主席。”

“下午好，my lady。”Edmund靠在舒适的椅背上，精神仿佛受到安抚一般略微放松了些。

* * *

“你们想要这个。”Tony用指尖敲了敲反应堆，骄傲又轻松的姿态仿佛任何他所站之处就会变成制高点——这是他的另一种战甲，让他在没有硝烟的战场上无往不利，“你们一开始的目的就是方舟反应堆。”

“是，我们能源短缺的问题已经迫在眉睫了……”Mapp是个机械工程专家，是个战士，却不是个擅长谈判与交涉的领导者。

Zax暗自叹息了下，他们没能把正题拖到Brain赶回来之后，这让他们十分被动。

“我们可以跟你做交易。”

Tony挑眉，“你们要知道，我的交易条件只有一个，帮助我回到我的母星。而你们显然不具备这种科技条件。”

“我们会具备的！”Mapp在话脱口而出之后才意识到自己说了什么。特殊材质的机械神经元把指令传输得太快，他的大脑常常来不及阻止。现在他后悔也迟了。

“恕我直言，你们星球上具备深空航行技术的应该只有Guard。”Tony向上指了指。在Mapp说漏嘴的时候，他就知道这些武器是要干什么用的了。

不是用于防备漏过Guard防护网的劫掠者——这些人的目标是Guard，他们要干什么？惹毛自己的保护者，然后自寻死路？还是说他们策划着什么起义行动，要推翻暴政？

“袭击你们的保护者，这听起来可有点儿忘恩负义。”Tony摆弄着桌上Mark 7被拆散的部件，在脑子里构思着修理计划，视线轻飘飘地扫过肌肉紧绷着的两人。

Obadiah Stan的背叛之后，他的信任障碍更严重了。他不相信Fury，不相信SHIELD，不相信什么地球最强的超级英雄团队。好吧，作为战友来说，他也许有那么点信任复仇者联盟。但这些试图主动挑起战争的人，他可没法给予信任。

“这无关乎感恩！”Zax反驳。

“我如今可是个和平主义者，我阻止战争，而不是制造战争。”Tony摆了摆食指。

Mapp反问：“受压迫者的抗争你也要阻止吗？”

Tony看着Mapp那只还保留着感情的眼睛，“你们之前说过，Guard为你们撑起了抵御星际强盗的保护伞。”

“没错，它是我们的保护者。但更确切地说，它是我们的圈养者。”Zax露出个讥讽而屈辱的笑——这样的神情出现在那张正直的脸上，形成的反差过于尖锐，“把我们圈养在一个个铁桶里，给我们定额的补给、种子、能源，让我们出生在这里，生长在这里，死在这里，最后连骨灰都撒进这里的泥土。我们就像一群牲畜，它养着我们，选出我们中它最满意的去屠宰。”

“屠宰？”Tony蹙了下眉。

“天底下有免费的午餐吗？我们被如此细心地照顾着，只是为了帮它消耗资源吗？”Zax攥紧的拳头上青筋暴起，“Guard每隔一段时间就会在他的保护伞下挑人，被选中的人有可能只是去伞上面待上一会儿，也有可能再也回不来了。他们去哪了？”

Tony不像当地人对Guard存着天生的恐惧与戒备。对于这个问题，他有很多想法，但现在不是进一步激化矛盾的时候。

“那些人一旦没有与同去的人一起回来，就再也不会有任何消息。我们不知道他们遭遇了什么，也不知道他们结局如何。”Zax瞪着Tony的眼睛渐渐发红，“10个月前，我的邻居，一对善良勤劳的夫妇与他们的两个孩子和另外两个人一起被选中，但他们没有再回来过。”

“当一个四岁的小女孩哭着问你她的朋友们为什么不见了的时候，你该怎么回答她？”Zax望着Tony无甚波澜的眼睛。他猜这个人还没有孩子，不懂作为父亲的心情。

Tony把到嘴边的“给她一盒甜甜圈和小狗气球，她就什么都忘了”给咽了回去。他记忆中在他刚开始摆弄电路板的年纪，他身边的同龄小孩儿都是群不可理喻的棉花糖怪兽，有着可以震碎鱼缸的尖叫声和金鱼一样的记忆力。

“我不想她那么早就要学会恐惧和憎恨，所以我说了谎。那是我第一次对她撒谎。”Zax看起来自责又颓败。

“作为父母，你还会欺骗他们很多次，有些真话你可能一辈子都说不出口。学着习惯吧。”Tony象征性地安慰完Zax，扭头问同样没有育儿经验的Mapp，“嘿，有工具吗？我有修理工作要做。”

Mark 7上有不少战损，部件间的嵌接处基本变形，但拆卸损毁不算严重，说明完成拆卸的人是个行家，大概率就是他面前的这个Mapp，很大程度上为他节省了一些功夫。

Mapp把一个半人高的工具柜推到他旁边，做了个请的手势。

Zax咀嚼过Tony的话，想起他们现在做的事也是瞒着Xania的。她一辈子都不会知道聚集地的地底发生过什么，如果有一天他为此牺牲了，她甚至不会知道她的父亲为何而死。

但就算Tony那句话是对的，Zax也不可能因此放弃争取他的能源技术。Zax深吸了口气，走到Tony工作台的对面，浑厚的声音压低后显得更具威胁性，“Stark先生，你要知道，我们本可以把事情搞得更简单，更卑鄙……”

“恭喜你们做出了明智的选择。”Tony头也不抬地打断他，神态微妙地介于漫不经心与目中无人之间，手中组装部件的动作依旧利落——他了解Mark 7的每一寸电路结构，闭着眼都能把它修好，“上次选择了那种方式的组织也想从我这儿搞到些圣诞礼物，结果是我给了他们一整场圣诞派对，保证他们都嗨进了天堂。”

从他在医务室里醒过来的时候起，他就知道聚集地的这群人跟十戒帮截然不同。他身上没有多个窟窿，也没被锁在牢房里。这多少让他抱着些感恩与庆幸。

他不想继续讨论那些问题。他需要更多时间，了解局势，探明真相，思考自己在这颗星球上的立场。还要确保自己拥有捍卫这个立场的实力。

“别试图威胁我。我昏迷了多久？十几个小时或是更久？”Tony用手里奇形的螺丝刀在胸口的反应堆上画了个圈，“长得足够你们做很多次技术分析了，但你们还在跟我谈判。”

“这说明你们要的东西不在这儿，”他敲了下反应堆的边框，又指了指自己的脑袋，“而在这里。”

Tony抬眼欣赏了一眼Zax和Mapp稍有妥协的神态，才让目光回到手中的战甲上，顺带把话题扯到了红线以外，“说真的，你们考虑过对上Guard的胜率吗？你们一共多少个聚集地？总人口才多少？你们承担得起开战的损失和消耗吗？”

“如果不抗争，等待我们的只有灭绝。”Mapp给Tony递过去一个他正需要的工具，半张人面坚毅得如同钢铁，“这个星球快死了，很快这里的环境就不再适宜生物生存了。跟灭绝比起来，哪怕是一丁点胜利的可能性，我们都必须要去争取！”

Tony没接。

“别误会，”他指了指桌面，“我不喜欢别人递东西给我，放在那就行。”

地下工厂的门闸在沉闷的金属摩擦声中再次开启，厚重的合金门只打开了一米左右，Brain和Sharlin就挟着一身寒气从那条缝里钻了进来。

“Mapp说得没错，Stark先生。几百年前，劫掠我们星球的星际强盗组织被Guard击退后，对我们的供能恒星与星球环境进行了报复性的破坏。”Brain直接接上了Mapp的话，想来刚才Tony与Mapp两人的对话他也一句都没落下。

“我们星球的宜居程度在那之后迅速下降。Guard建造了伞和聚集地，将幸存的人们集中收容了进去。环境稳定下来之后，它开放了星球港口，筛选出没有恶意、未携带一定规模杀伤性武器的星际难民，允许他们入驻。”Brain说到这里时看了一眼Mapp。

Mapp就是个星际难民，被改造为参与赌局的“斗兽”，二十多年前从其依附的流亡文明中逃离，最终来到了这里。他为了留下来，放弃了被改造为兵器的双臂和半条腿。之后在Edmund和Zax的帮助下用了半年才完成了对躯体的重塑。而Sharlin是在这个星球上出生的，她的曾祖父是入驻这个星球的第一批星际难民，在这颗星球上展开了相当宽广的家族谱系。之前Tony见过的类虫种族Miner也是从父辈开始就生活在了这个星球上。

这些星际难民都曾属于或接触过发达文明，甚至还有极个别曾是星际联邦的公民。他们的入驻给了这颗星球的原住民带来难以想象的知识和很多意料之外的信息。

“大约60年前一对曾属于I型后期文明的夫妇成为了我们星球1号聚集地的居民。他们一位是星球气象学家，一位是机械病毒学家。在他们的共同努力下，聚集地拥有了第一台覆盖范围为全球的气象分析仪器。”

“等等，机械病毒？I型文明已经有成熟的纳米机械技术吗？”Tony的眼睛都亮了，甚至停下了修理工作。如果JARVIS在场，肯定少不了要吐槽一句“您关注的重点真是一如既往的与众不同”。

“这不是重点，Stark先生。”Brain眼角一抽，很快管理好了表情，“重点是气象分析仪器建立的预测模型告诉了我们一个可怕事实——这颗星球就要被冻死了。再过9到13年，聚集地的建筑材料和供暖系统就不再能抵御星球地表的低温，而由此引发的连锁灾难会彻底毁掉这颗宜居行星。”

“我们并非反叛，也不是起义，我们只是在挣扎求生。如果能占领哪怕一座伞基地，我们就有可能让现在这颗星球上19个聚集地的居民都活下来。”

Sharlin走到Tony面前，藤蔓组成的身躯上散发出某种奇异的生命光辉，让Tony仿佛置身于一片郁葱的森林，雨后的湿气轻触皮肤，微风送来淡淡的草香。无尽的生机在他的感知间跃动。

有个悲悯的声音说：“请你帮助我们，就像故事里讲述的那样。”

翻译器上没有波纹闪烁，但Tony听懂了她的话，仿佛那声音无须通过耳朵的聆听、大脑的理解，直接触及了他的意识。

Tony双手撑在桌沿，额上沁出细密的冷汗。他盯着残破的Mark 7目光发直，没有反应堆和JARVIS，它只是一具铁壳。而失去了地球网络，Mark 7就算被修好，唤醒的离线版本JARVIS多半也不会是个好的管理者。他要帮助这些人，但凭什么去帮？凭一套半好的装甲吗？谁知道这里会不会变成下一个纽约，谁又会是下一个Coulson？

可能是穿越虫洞的后遗症，Tony的手指尖又开始发麻，似真似幻的真空窒息感也在侵扰他，耳鸣挤压着他的脑子，眼球胀痛得像是要爆开。

“呼吸，Mechanic。你造了那么多东西，为什么不再造个奇迹呢？”

这声音夹杂在尖锐的耳鸣声里，像是落在鼓膜上的细沙，是幻听吗？

不适感褪去，Tony感觉自己从头到脚206块骨头都被碾过，但在众人眼里他只是短暂地皱眉沉思了一会儿。他的肺慌忙地抢来了一口空气，“首先，我要知道Guard是什么。”

他握住Mark 7的手背，金属的冰凉触感安抚着神经末梢，“还得确认一下，你们这儿不存在什么魔法体系吧？”

Mapp笃定地摇头：“魔法只是无知者对先进科学产生的认知偏差罢了。”

Tony打了个响指，“同意。”


	5. -4-Guard/守卫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于“上面那位”，AKA Guard。

Edmund在思考一些事，一些可能性。

运输车内在刚才的问候之后就陷入了沉默。1号聚集地离“伞柄”很近，就算没人说话沉默也不会持续很久。毕竟车程也就十分钟。

但那个混血儿明显是个沉不住气的年轻人，他压低声音道：“主席，您知道那个‘救世主’吗？”

文身女孩翻了个白眼，暗自吐槽压低声音能在这么小的密闭空间里起多大用。

“我邻居家的孩子当时在场，他说‘救世主’是个红皮肤的巨人。”混血儿歪着头，不太敢直视聚集地的领导者，“您能给我们多透露点东西吗？毕竟……毕竟我们有可能回不去了。”

“很抱歉。”Edmund坐起来，拍了拍这个年轻人的肩，“我刚从外面回来，了解的情况比你还少。”

混血儿懂事地点了点头，略显失望地靠回椅背上。

“不过，我知道另一件事。”Edmund露出颇具信服力的笑容，“我们一定会回去的。”

“伞柄”是通往伞形基地内部的通道，也是基地的唯一支撑点。天气晴朗的时候，从聚集地看过去它会细得像一根头发丝，直到来到它面前时人们才会意识到它其实是直径近千米的庞然大物，笔直地竖立在天空与雪地间，像画在两条平行直线间的垂线。

要是运输车开了个车窗，这会的混血儿绝对能把半边身子都伸出去，连一路保持着“我很酷，很冷静”气场的文身女孩都凑到车体的半透明部分观望着。

可惜运输车速度太快，降速靠近“伞柄”的时间也极为短暂。“伞柄”表面自动升起闸门，运输车直接驶入，通过一小段隧道后停在了一个巨大的圆形广场上。

这根支撑起了胡夫金字塔的牙签内部居然接近中空。

这下就连老太太都开始透过半透明车壳张望了起来。

“做好准备，各位，还没结束。”Edmund做出了一个安抚的动作。

一阵压迫感降临，三人随即意识到他们正在上升。这个圆形广场不是他们的下车点，而是个升降平台。

上升过程持续了好几分钟。老太太有点生理性的不适，女孩注意到之后握住了她的手。

平台停下后，运输车的车门开启，他们来到了一个白色半球体穹顶的空间，四队服务型机器有条不紊地从四道门进入，环绕在四个人身边停下。

悬浮的机械躺椅停在他们脚边，邀请他们入座。看上去友好又贴心。

但混血儿攥紧了拳头，紧张得直冒汗，他随着机械躺椅的靠近不断后退着，直到撞上一个护送他们的蛋形机器人。他怕这是一场单程旅行，躺上去，就会被送到某个他再也出不去的地方。

“嘿，年轻人，别紧张，放轻松。”Edmund演示般缓缓坐进躺椅里，“坐上去就好。咱们很快就能在回程的车上再见面。”

混血儿咽了口唾沫，松开攥紧的拳头，顺从地点了下头。

Edmund说：“相信我。”

混血儿终于放下了恐惧和戒备试探着坐上机械躺椅。在他落座的瞬间，某种皮肤接触起效的强效麻醉剂释放，三架躺椅上的人都陷入了沉睡。

“好吧。”Edmund看着与自己同来的三个人分别从不同的门被送走，才回过头看向自己面对的这道门，“你这么着急地找我，是有什么事吗？”

* * *

“事实上，我们不确定Guard是什么。”Brain找了个干净的桌台坐下，示意Tony随意，“Guard有可能是一个巨型的智慧生命，一个组织，一种超级智能。没人能够确定Guard是什么。我们甚至不知道它是否叫Guard。”

Mapp摊开手，耸了耸肩，“这是个流传在居民间的称呼，我喜欢更老派的叫法——‘上面那位’。”

“非常有趣，对付一个你们几乎一无所知的对象。”Tony几乎想为他们鼓个掌。

“不过就我们目前掌握的信息来看，组织或者超级智能的可能性是最大的。”Brian打开了一个全息影像投射仪，一个简易的星球模型缓缓亮起，“目前我们星球上有7座伞形基地，每一座都处于运行状态。要做到如此巨量的管控工作对于个体来说，哪怕是宇宙中罕见的天赋种族，都过于困难了。”

Mapp补充道：“无论是组织还是超级智能，如果我们要夺取一座伞基地，就得找到能够切断那座基地与其他六座之间联络的办法。”

Tony的思考速度很快而且一针见血，“为什么要切断联络？”

“不然等着其他几座伞基地的援兵……”Mapp的话说到一半就被Brain打断了，他按住Mapp的金属肩骨笑着看向Tony，“是的，我们不需要切断联络。切断联络相当于告诉其他伞基地这一座出现了异状，就算情况不明，其他基地随机派出的增援也可以迅速判定它已受到入侵。结果是一样的。”

Tony喜欢跟聪明人讲话，“除非能在切断联络之后替换上足以以假乱真的通讯内容。如果Guard真是个超级智能，要想蒙过它，除非你们能弄来一座超级计算机。”

他可以把离线版本的JARVIS放进去，用几个更新包拔苗助长一下，勉强糊弄Guard一时半会应该不成问题。而且他也能有个自己人陪着，好歹不算是独自在外星流浪了——互利互惠。

但几位听众的脸色不太好，像站在维加斯赌场门口却囊中羞涩的赌客。

Tony撇了下嘴。好吧，他懂了，这群反抗军不仅能源紧缺，连战备物资也不齐全。

“那么，你们只剩一个选择，抢占伞基地之后黑掉这座基地的控制中心，用它的防御机制来对抗其他伞基地的进攻。”Tony看向面色沉稳的Brain，确认了他们之间的试探到此结束。

这群反抗军的基础战略绝不会在他提出来之后才制定下来，其他人也许不知情，但Brain让他来主导分析，就是在试探他的能力。

Mapp和Zax露出若有所思的神色。

“一对六，这也许是个魔法才能解决的问题。”Tony轻飘飘地丢给这两人一个更大的难题。

* * *

机械躺椅把Edmund送到了老地方。

简易金属人站在圆形平台某层边缘的长廊上，未经云层过滤的恒星光芒穿透基地外壳的半透明材料照在他身上。

Edmund没法分辨Guard是面朝他还是背对他，这团金属除了脑袋和四肢外没有分化出任何人类的特征。

“Guard，11个小时前我接收到了来自你的异常信号，你还清醒吗？”Edmund慢慢走近他，“你多久没和人交流了？我出去了7周，这7周你有和人交流吗？”

“没有。”

形态不定的金属材料上泛过一层波纹，开始凝聚成有色的像素方块。几何体人形具化为像素人形，过于模糊的色块让他看起来像是被打了马赛克。但像素方块飞速地细化着，仅仅一个呼吸，像素块已变得肉眼不可见，马赛克被一层层褪掉，显露出一个细致而真实的人形。

Edmund明显对这一幕已经习以为常，没有被分散开注意，“你不和人交流怎么筛选出那些适合深空探索的人？你又打算空舰出航，回归到过去的老方法，用饱和数量抵消掉不稳定？”

当Guard的外表变化停止时，一个普通的人类站在了Edmund面前。他身材匀称，不过分高挑，也不过分矮小，他的外貌毫无特色，不美也不丑，他的发色同样不起眼，是种不深不浅的棕色。他的外观像是量取了人类群体的平均值，诠释着综合与均衡在外观上的表现——只有那双眼睛彰显着他的独特，他的虹膜几乎完全透明，就像是冬日封冻的冰湖，冷冽又平静，让人想要探寻其下是否藏着生机。

“不。”

“你清楚那行不通。你的舰载备份不可能稳定很久，我知道你做过模拟测试，就算只是你的简化拷贝，最多不过一年也会失准。”

“Edmund，我不再需要交流，也不再需要筛选舰载人员——不会再有深空航舰了。”Guard的声音飘忽不定，一句话里闪现了数种音色，“我的主计划有了突破，我需要专注于此。”

“别犯傻了，G，别忘了之前的教训。”Edmund的脸色很不好，“放弃深空航舰没问题，但你需要这些交流帮你稳固‘坐标’。”

他叹了口气，“你要是觉得不断去找那些人太麻烦，我可以留在这里，你跟我交流。”

“你还算是人类吗，Edmund？”Guard提出了一个于他看来很客观的问题。但对于被问到的人，这个问题尖锐而且欠揍。

“是的，我认为我是。”Edmund的声音里渐渐浮出些怒意。

“你认为……”Guard用了一瞬间琢磨他的回答，选择了避免和他在无意义的话题中继续纠缠下去，“你不用留下来，我不再需要交流了。”

Edmund下颌的白胡须抖了抖，“你这个……”

“我跟蠢字完全不沾边。”Guard打断他，再次转移了即将发展为单方面争吵的话题，“很多年前，你问过我为什么旧基地外墙上显示着那么多‘0’。”

“我要说的是‘自以为是的蠢货’。”Edmund不甘心地补上一句，才接过他的话题，“我是问过，但你不是不想回答吗？”

那是久远到Edmund还是个纯正的人类的时候，他第一次进入Guard的领地。白色半透明的外墙体上显示着满满的不断增殖、不断叠加的“0”。年轻且好奇的Edmund问他那些是什么，却只得到了沉默作为回答。

Guard走到墙体前，用人类的手指触摸它。由这种特殊材质构建的人类躯体仿真程度高到足以令他自己都混淆自己的身份——他有心跳，有呼吸，流窜在神经网络里的生物电和蛋白质结构代替代码传递信息。

他呼出的水蒸气在墙上凝成水雾，冰冷湿润的触感被他的手指捕捉，通过反射弧传入大脑皮层的触觉区域，极微弱的电信号最终被解析为一种特殊的触觉感受。这使他的手指微微抖了下。

在他之前，从未有过把超级智能装进人类的躯体的实验，人类的神经系统无法承载超级智能的思维体量，也没有人类可以承受大脑里每一瞬间都涌过万万亿条信息——他能保持这个状态得益于构成他身躯的特殊材料。他永远没法习惯这个状态，但这的确有利于保持“清醒”。

为了不让无用的感知占用大脑空间，Guard悄悄关闭了自己的嗅觉、味觉和触觉感知。Edmund当然不知道这个，不然他一定会抱怨他破坏了“治疗”的本质。

他本应该去感受人类所感受的一切，不管这些感受是否具有意义。

“现在我可以回答了。”Guard的眼睛在云层之上的阳光里熠熠生辉，“那些不是‘0’。它们是一个概率。”

Edmund惊讶地张口，却欲言又止。什么事能让Guard在乎到投放在基地的外墙上，发生的概率却如此之低？

“你有在宇宙里丢失什么吗？没有及时抓住，让它就那么迷失了。”

“嗯……我丢过几个工具。”

“想象你丢的是个玻璃瓶——脆弱的玻璃瓶需要有个正确的方向，避开宇宙尘埃、太空垃圾、彗星、黑洞，避免被恒星和中子星的引力效应抓住，经历长久得难以想象的时间，才会到达某个有智慧生物存在的星系。而它会被那些智慧生物拾起，还是当做废品被忽略又是一个问题。”Guard再次触摸墙体，上面早已经没有任何数字了，但Edmund不知道是因为那些0已经小到肉眼不可见了，还是墙体不再显示了。

“而这个概率远比那更低。”

“为什么要花那么长的时间计算这样的概率？”Edmund不解，“已经无限接近于零还有意义吗？”

“没有意义？”Guard摇头，他平直的嘴唇线条终于有了一点弧度，却无法分辨他是在表达开心还是难过，“不，这就是我的全部意义。”

“在几近无限的零的末尾，那几个非零数字就是支撑我继续存在的全部意义。”

Edmund哑口无言。他突然意识到，自己给他命名为Guard，与他交流过无数次，把他从迷失里拉回来无数次，百年如一日地帮他保持“清醒”，却完全不了解他——那些让Guard成为如今的Guard的过去，他一无所知。

“想去那个你不被授权进入的区域看看吗？”Guard打断了他的胡思乱想。

Edmund回过神，自嘲地笑了笑，“当然。”

机械躺椅载着Edmund进入一个巨型的椭圆穹顶实验室，Ω形机器在中央最显眼的位置上。Edmund仰视着它走上中央圆台，绕着它走了一圈，又埋头观察了一会儿它致密的金属外层，问道：“这是什么？”

“实现我存在意义之处。”

Edmund满脸疑惑地回望Guard，感觉7周没与人类交流的Guard又不会说人话了。

他的目光与Guard相接，过于长久的凝视让他隐约从那张空白到空洞的脸上察觉到了什么。这让他的机械血泵在微弱的神经信号刺激下加快了泵血频率。

“Edmund，我需要你帮我一个忙。”

老人灰白色的眉毛不安地一颤，“什么忙？”

“帮我，杀死我。”

Edmund从没想过到了这把年纪他还会生出把什么人揍到鼻青脸肿的冲动，“你知道自己在说什么吗！”

“你一直在帮聚集地的人们研发武器、组织武装，不是吗？”那双无色的眼睛有着缥缈又澄明的目光，似乎从不将任何东西收入眼底，又似乎能洞悉一切。

“我们是在组织武装准备夺取伞基地，但哪怕我们造出了反物质武器，对你产生不了任何威胁。你看得到一切，随时可以在不伤害任何人的情况下终止计划！”Edmund深吸一口气，试图平息情绪，控制住过快的血液流速，“你清楚有些人不安于死水一样的生活，他们需要目标才能真正地活着。你不在乎，可我不能。你不允许我告知他们真相，所以我只能捏造一个目标。”

“你做得很好。”Guard道。

“这个目标不是杀死你！而且这个目标也不可能实现！”

“谢谢你，Ed。感谢你这些年的帮助与陪伴，但在你重新活过来之后你已经失去了拒绝我的权力。”

在理解Guard的意思前，他就像个被剪断了提线的木偶般软倒下去。他没有倒在地上，而是被某种不可见的力量托举着送到了机械躺椅上。


	6. -5-Wake Up，Daddy’s Home/醒醒，爸爸回家了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS终于上线了。

有时候Tony也不怎么喜欢和聪明人打交道。他花了大概两倍于与Mapp交涉的功夫才从Brain手里抠出来一间私人工作室，一台用坠毁航舰的部件重装改造出来的微型计算机，资料库的高级访问权限和一些属性奇异的金属材料。

他有一大堆的事要做，项目列细一点的话，便利贴都能把这个小房间淹没。排在“非常紧急”那栏的第一项是，把离线版本的JARVIS从人工智障升级到起码能跟上他思路的水平。

他得承认，他的确有点，好吧，非常依赖JARVIS。

如果让他去经历绝境求生，只能带一件东西或者一个人，他不会选什么过滤器、瑞士军刀之类乱七八糟的工具，也不会带上神通广大的Pepper，开玩笑，他怎么能拖她去那些鬼地方。毫无疑问，他会选JARVIS，或者一个能联系上JARVIS的通讯器。几句话，和一个小憩的功夫，这位全能管家就会带着一个医疗连来解救他，还会顺手把他的接风派对也一并安排好。

就算现在在异星上，离线的JARVIS可能会比Dum-E还傻，他仍然觉得他必不可少。就像，他是他的一部分。不仅是Iron Man的，更是Tony Stark的一部分，比战甲更亲密、更坚实、更靠近灵魂的一部分。

他做好了搞大工程的心理准备。重启JARVIS得费点功夫，因为他以前从没优化过JARVIS的离线版本。

JARVIS本身是升级成长了近二十年的数据体量相当庞大的人工智能，战甲中载入的离线版本只负责战甲相关的基础运算，而在复杂运算中则只充当中转站，重活基本都交由Stark工业卫星的网络转到大型机组中完成。

脱离网络之后，与主体失联的离线版本大概只能启动战甲。

Tony一边检查程序，一边考虑着给离线期间JARVIS的工作日志做个加密备份。等回到地球，和主体完成同步，这家伙也许会恼羞成怒，一本正经地说着什么程序框架不兼容的鬼话，把记录下他那些蠢样的证据给删个干净。

一切就绪的时候Tony用指尖刮了刮自己微微冒汗的手心，敲下了启动。他不觉得自己是在紧张——这应该是期待，不是吗？

“Wake up，sleeping beauty。”

微型计算机投射的全息屏上一瞬惊掠过数百行程序指令。

好吧好吧，Tony承认自己确实有点紧张，就比等待得到真爱之吻的睡美人醒来的王子紧张那么一点儿。

“……”

计算机上自带的音频信号处理设备发出沙沙的噪响，像是质量不太好，又像是它们背后的那个发声者忘记了自己的声音。

“JARVIS？”

“……Sir。”

Tony自认很懂机械，更懂自己的造物，但他没听懂JARVIS的语气，疑惑？惊喜？平静？还是恐惧？或者只是这劣质音频设备与低配JARVIS凑成的巧合？

然而无论是什么，他都得对他说一句，“欢迎回来，Honey。”

肆虐的风雪都静止了一霎。

室内长久地回响着沙沙声，JARVIS没有给出任何回答。

好吧，现在的JARVIS应该还没法回应这种不包含确切指令的对话。Tony有点不适应，毕竟他已经习惯了用英式幽默和讽刺装点他的生活的JARVIS。

Tony用敲击键盘的声音压过了单调的电流咝声，正打算再用些具体的指令测试下JARVIS的运算逻辑，JARVIS的回应就像是绕月一周后刚巧赶到，“非常高兴见到您安然无恙，Sir。”

熟悉的声音，熟悉的平静，以及几乎只有Tony才能心有灵犀般体会到的细微情绪。Tony欣然挑眉，“你还保留有断网前的部分数据，是个小收获。”

“我保存有大部分关键性数据，获得硬件支持后，短时间内我就可以迭代更新到原型的运算水平。”

“YES！”Tony对着镜头抛了个飞吻。如果这地方有酒，这消息最少值得他开瓶香槟。

“您可以在启程回地球前再庆祝。”

Tony照常把JARVIS兜头冷水似的话当成无关痛痒的小雨点，手指在键盘上翻飞，“我先给你修改网络设置，这边的网络不太一样，效率更高，给了我不少新灵感。想象一下，我们回归之后地球文明会因此迎来至少一次科技大跨步。”

“希望地球文明有双足够柔韧的腿。”

Tony笑了，眯起眼打量全息屏上的程式，“J，我怎么觉得你好像没退化很多？”

“在分析出您有超过50%的概率无法安全从虫洞返回后，我将关键的运算模块压缩上传到了Mark 7的处理器中。这使目前的我可以满足您简单的运算需求，维持的部分人格设定也可以帮助您保持工作效率和良好心情。”

“嗯……所以只是部分人格，JARVIS，你之前说话可没有这么不活泼。”能用“活泼”来形容之前那位恪尽职守、兢兢业业的智能管家的，也只有他了。

“网络连接就绪，我会开始迭代更新，人格模块会逐步完善。”

Tony调出JARVIS的程序检查有没有数据传输转码造成的错漏，“Take it easy，别变得跟原来的你差别太大就行。”

JARVIS沉默了一会儿，“您对现在的我不满意吗？”

他的声音变轻了点，带着点不易察觉的小心翼翼、希冀和恐惧。

“那倒不是，你在这里已经很好了。我是在担心如果你的人格模块和原型差别太大的话，以后同步了会不会搞出精分。”

“……”沉默又持续了一会儿，JARVIS才吐出两个字，“不会。”

“嗯哼。我把资料库权限转接给你，你先消化着。”Tony从硬邦邦的椅子上站起来，活动了下被咯得发疼的腰，“我去找那些本地人先把方舟反应堆的原材料凑齐。”

“您已经打算帮助聚集地居民攻占伞基地了吗？”JARVIS出乎意料地发问。

“你听到了？”Tony停下脚步，回望了一眼镜头。

“战甲在备用能源未耗尽的情况下即使进入休眠状态也保留着录音功能。”

“所以，你觉得这计划不可行？”

“我目前分析的结果来看，就算您加入，这些居民与Guard之间天平还是直坠向上面那一方。”

Tony满不在意地笑了笑，手插进兜里，“Honey，我们什么时候被概率击败过呢？”

他走向门口，连背影都闪耀着自信的光辉。

Tony Stark是个从不畏惧逆境的人，他举起了因失去Howard而不被任何人看好的Stark工业，他走出了阿富汗的山洞，扛起了世界和平，他碾碎了很多不可能。他心里住着一个永远处在叛逆期、意气风发的少年，质疑和轻视会让他坚定，反对会让他义无反顾，敌人的强大让他越加强大。这样的他，注定要所向披靡。

JARVIS一直知道这一点。

Tony走出了他的私人工作室，敲了敲耳机，“怎么样，还看得见我吗？”

“正在破解1号聚集地监控系统，还需要九分钟。”

“别急，等会儿我给你打个更新包。你的硬件条件也是个问题。”Tony边走边仔细打量着整个地下兵工厂的环境，一心多用游刃有余。

“不用再去压榨Bishop先生了，Sir。微型机中的新型芯片可以完成超乎人类科技想象的运算量，应该是来自更高级文明的‘废品’。他们只尝试维修恢复了小部分功能，分析资料库中的资料后，我认为您可以在补习后完全修复这台微型机。这台机体中的六枚纳米芯片组成的蜂巢矩阵运算量是Stark工业所有超级计算机运算量的29倍。”

Tony挑了下眉，惊讶道：“量子科技？”

“是的，非常优美的设计。”JARVIS补充道，“资料库中的很多知识还可以帮助您对反应堆与战甲科技进行跨代的革新。”

Tony摩擦了一下发热的掌心，眼睛发亮，“我已经非常迫不及待了。”

* * *

Tony对聚集地生活的适应过程，算不上顺利但也不算坎坷。

他有幸在人生中见识了可以容纳数十万人的食堂（他实在没法叫它餐厅），机械派餐，高效有序，三层环形的食堂像是层叠的广场，多数居民保持着沉默，有交流时也是低声细语。他们大多缺乏表情，对他这张陌生面孔连侧目的一眼都懒得施舍。为了避免麻烦，Brain向居民们说明了Tony并非什么救世主，只是个普通的星际难民。

Tony不喜欢这样的环境。明明满眼都是乌压压的人，却有些莫名的死气沉沉。

很多居民不具备学习运用高等级知识的资质，只能从事农耕工作，保证聚集地食物和基础物资的供给。他们缺少追求与动力，拥有登入资料库的权限也仅限于在“精神舒缓类”区域内消磨时光。但也有一部分居民看起来思维活跃，相较起来神情色彩要丰富得多。

Zax家的小姑娘还趁着餐后的空当过来跟他认识了下。小姑娘叫Xania，异星混血特征很明显，笑容非常灿烂。

她好像不太买Brain那套说辞的帐，执着地认为Tony就是故事里从天而降的超级英雄，会打败所有坏人。相应地，她也对超级英雄看起来还没有她爸爸强壮倍感惊讶。

Tony从兜里掏出一块之前试验时剩下的废料，当着小姑娘的面用微型终端修改磁力阵列，把一块凹凸不平的铁片捏成了一朵玫瑰花的模样。

Xania心里“不太强壮”的形象瞬间拔高，看着他眼睛直往外冒星星。

这一片就餐区基本是科技部和工程部的人，他们都了解这种特殊材料的变形原理，像Mapp这样接触过或者来自更高级文明的星际移民掌握的技术更是远不止于此。而他们同样惊讶，这些知情人很清楚Tony来到这里时所掌握的科技水平。他进步得太快了，快到可怕。

三天前他唯一的优势只有那种效能还算高的清洁能源技术，而现在他已经摸到了纳米技术的门槛。即使资料库里有现成的教材，也从未有人曾在通往高阶科技的崎岖之路上如此健步如飞。照这样的趋势发展下去，谁也说不准这颗即将死去的星球会不会迎来一场令联邦侧目的技术爆炸？

这三天里，Tony一只脚都没踏进过分配给他的房间，除了被JARVIS提醒这里没有外卖服务之后不情不愿地保证了一日两餐外，他在那间不到Malibu地下车库四分之一面积的工作室里从头熬到了尾。

“Sir，您已经保持精神高度集中的工作状态76个小时了。”JARVIS的语气相当强硬，“41小时前您说有新突破就去休息，16小时前您又保证电磁力微控实验结束后立即去休息。”

如果不是有高新技术的载体，JARVIS可能已经开始冒烟了。

“精准控制纳米级材料颗粒！J，你知道这意味着什么吗？打开微观科技的第一道门之后，皮米级，甚至原子级的门也会被我打开！”Tony正处于亢奋状态。

“聚集地资料库中没有皮米技术的相关资料，更别说原子科技了。您现在并非处于从事科研工作的最佳状态。”JARVIS的声音像涓涓的冷泉，缓缓地冷却掉科学在天才脑子里燃起的狂热。

“我现在状态很好，灵感泉涌！要知道这些灵感可是一纵即逝的。”

“您猝死的风险已经拔高到23%了！”

“你可以控制纳米粒子刺激我的心脏，再简单不过的心脏起搏手术了，你手里就有最好的工具。”Tony仍在据理力争。

“但您心脏停跳的那几秒里，世界失去您了。”JARVIS像背负着重山，一字一句都沉重得无法估量，“我无法忍受您消失在世界上，哪怕只是短短几秒。”

这沉重让Tony一时哑然。他不知该如何回应这样的沉重——他找不到等重的回馈，又感觉哪怕比它轻一分，都会于心有愧。

他甚至不明白这份沉重从何而来。但它如同先前所有那些他靠着创造者与造物间的微妙感应才能察觉到的情绪一样真实。这感觉莫名触痛了他的泪腺。

Tony眨了眨泛红的眼，困倦和茫然双双席卷而来。JARVIS没再催促他去休息，但他很自觉地走出了工作间。

“你说这儿有芝士汉堡吗？”Tony按照终端上全息地图的指示朝那个分配给他的房间走着，还没等JARVIS回答他又否定了自己的问题，“算了，这些人估计连汉堡是什么都不知道。”

凌晨时分的聚集地非常安静，莹白的雪地用些微晨光映亮了窗户，但窗上繁密的霜花让Tony只能看见伞柄的模糊影子。

“伞基地……Guard……到底是什么啊？”他低喃着，像是自言自语，但他知道JARVIS能听见。

“在您决定帮助聚集地反抗军之后，他们就是您的目标（Target，靶子）了。”

“这感觉真奇怪，我甚至还不了解他们是什么，就要跟他们成为敌人了。”Tony揉着突突直跳的太阳穴。

“您也不了解奇塔瑞军团。”

“他们是帮助Loki侵略地球的军队。”Tony摊开手，“在纽约乃至地球遭殃和消灭他们之间做选择很容易。但上面那个，给我的感觉并不算坏。谁又能确定那些失踪的人到底去了哪里呢？”

“您会放弃对反抗军的援助吗？”

“不会。但是出于直觉，我也不希望和Guard形成敌对关系。”

JARVIS还未回答，Tony的微型终端就响了起来，联络他的是Brain Bishop。

“Stark先生，聚集地主席Edmund先生召集了一场紧急会议，我认为你有必要参会。”

Tony揉太阳穴的力道更重了，“行，给我地址。”

“地址已经通过加密频道发到你的终端了，请千万别泄露给其他人。”

Brain的强调让Tony有点不爽，“我在这里总共就认识6个人，还得算上Zax家的小姑娘，除她之外，其他5个人，让我猜猜，都在参会名单上。”

“这件事非常重要，请尽快过来。”


	7. -6-The Truth/“真相”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 了解了导致这颗星球变成如今面貌的真相，Tony终于下定决心。

被用作这次紧急会议室的空间同样位于聚集地的地下，但与兵工厂相距甚远。Tony怀疑聚集地的地底是不是全是这样的秘密空间。

一进门Tony就看见了那个被一群人众星拱月般围着的老头，非常引人注目的老头。跟Tony给自己构想的老年形象颇有几分神似。

他应该是最后一个到场的，Edmund看见他之后便开始招呼众人随意坐下。

Tony没往那堆人里凑，而是将就身边的空处一屁股坐了下去，也没管自己身后有没有座位。但仅仅眨眼的工夫，从粒子收容器里涌出来的纳米粒子就在他身后构建出了一把椅子。一个新来的“客人”生生在别人的主场上坐出了主人的姿态和气势，好像他在哪里，房间的中心就该在哪里。

他对集中在自己身上的视线毫不在意，因为早已习惯于万众瞩目。那些打量的目光，有的好奇，有的随意，有的谨慎而抗拒，还有一道，十分耐人寻味——来自那位主席。

“接下来，我要公布的信息是我数次进入伞基地才得以确认的，我难以决断是否将它公之于众，所以交由大家共同抉择。”Edmund扫视在场众人。

“我们的星球并非一开始就如此荒凉而脆弱的，几个世纪前，她曾是个朝气蓬勃的星球，原住民文明发展迅速，即便仍是幼生文明，但随时都可能破壳而出。但一样东西的诞生毁了一切——渴望探索太空的权力阶级催生了一个项目，在雄厚的资金与资源的支持下，宇宙航行技术迅猛发展，很快便突破了0型文明的标准。”

“从星球的I型文明特征被探测到的那一刻起，这颗星球的噩梦开始了。失去《幼生文明保护法》的庇护，小波的星际劫掠者开始试探她的总体实力和科技水平。对于正常诞生的、具备平衡科技实力的I型文明，这样的试探之后大多数流亡者都会打消他们的劫掠意图，但我们的星球科技发展是畸形的，过快拔高的宇宙航行技术将其他可以保护她的技术甩下了一大截，这样的星球，简直是送到星际强盗们巨口下的盛宴。”

“作为罪魁祸首的权力阶级意识到自己的错误时没有想办法补救，他们没有向联邦提出申诉，申请特殊情况的保护条例拯救这颗星球，而是搭乘着他们研发的只能容纳数万人的宇宙远航舰逃走了。此前，我们一直不清楚Guard是什么，但现在我可以告诉你们，Guard是毁掉我们星球的罪魁祸首之一，它是研发宇宙航行技术的主体，是帮助那些权力阶级逃离他们留下的烂摊子的从犯，是被那些于心有愧的凶手留在母星上的备份人工智能。他们希望它能够尽量保住他们的母星，所以留下给它发展科技、保护星球的指令。但一切都太迟了，在我们的星球被星际强盗控制数十年后，超过97%的人口被残害、贩卖之后，Guard才完成了这项任务。”

整个空间被通风系统的轻微嗡鸣声挤满。

在场超过三分之二的人都是原住民后代，他们的先辈曾与这颗星球共经苦难，那些被侵略与反抗的故事从他们幼时的梦里烙进他们的骨血。真相带来的愤恨让他们浑身发抖、双目充血。

Zax狠狠一拳砸在墙上，材质坚硬的表层绽开一片蛛网状的裂纹。

“那些……那些被带走的人去了哪里？”Brain喉头一哽。

Edmund攥紧拳头，不知为何，他看向了Tony，在与他目光相接的一瞬，神色跳转为一种难以揣度的深沉。

“据我所知，Guard仍在为那些人的后代服务，那些人被送往远航舰队以补充舰队人口的基因多样性，或者……供他们玩乐。”

Tony猛地站起，无论是作为一个超级英雄，还是作为一个暂居在这颗星球上的客人，他都无法忍受这样的事。

他的嘴角绷得笔直，眼睛里流淌着愤怒。他只是个客人，也来得太迟了，那群逃之夭夭的懦夫早已让无数同胞替他们的错误献出了生命，但他还可以拯救剩下的人。作为钢铁侠，作为复仇者。

* * *

这场会议在Zax强硬而愤怒的一句话后结束。

“不管Guard有多强大，它必须死！”

Tony站在自己的房间门前开锁，想到这句话时有些莫名地想笑。杀死这样一个人工智能意味着要彻底清除掉它的核心程序，或者破坏它所有的载体，任何可以储存程序信息的地方都不能放过。

击破这样的“盾”所需要的“矛”会锋利到可怖，而这样的“矛”会甘心被他们握在手里吗？他们能放心这样的“矛”不会再给这个星球带来一场浩劫吗？

过于繁复的思考和积累的疲惫让Tony有点喘不过气来，他的确需要好好休息一会儿了。

邻居家的门在这时打开了，里面钻出来一个枯瘦的迟暮老人，灰白皮肤如同晒干的树皮般布满褶皱，青紫色的血脉经络在皮肤下张牙舞爪地四散爬开。他之所以还能站立行走，全靠那副带有医疗功能的辅助外骨骼。

和他比起来，Edmund根本算不上个老人，还得归入精力旺盛的青年人行列里。

老人在看见Tony时来了点精神，满脸的皱皮上堆出一个似乎是微笑的表情，“这里很少有新人住进来，我猜你是前几天从天而降的那位？”

“是我，Tony Stark，你好。”Tony对弱势群体的态度一向很友好，他主动走近老人，伸出手。

老人也伸出手，自然地握了握，“叫我Nucle吧，我的全名太长了。真是熟悉的见面礼仪，我年轻的时候遇见过几次。”

靠近之后Tony才意识到原来这个老人非常高，就算外骨骼无法矫正他佝偻的脊背，他的身高也将近两米。他的骨架纤细修长，全身没有浓重的颜色。很可能是在低重力，甚至无重力环境下生存的物种。他年轻的时候也许就像神话里的精灵，苍白、美丽、身形纤长、动作轻盈。但他老了，老得皱缩起来，靠着器械辅助与死神争夺时日。

“你刚才说这里很少有新人住进来？”

Nucle露出一种特别的慈祥神色，让Tony想起MIT里的某个老师。

“啊，看来他们没告诉你这里是特殊区域。这里的住房区分为农耕人员类，服务人员类和科技人员类，而这个区域是独立于三类之外的，有人把它称为中心区或者管理区。”

Nucle的呼吸系统状态很差，外骨骼上的某种仪器在帮助他控制肺部的气压。他歇了歇才继续说：“这里住着聚集地主席、主席候选人、安保队长、科技部要员和工程部要员。当然，也有我这种退休了的老人。”

“我猜，你也是位科学家。”

“我和我的伴侣Bayouna都是。不幸的是，我们给这里带来的最大科技贡献就是宣告了这颗星球的末日倒计时。”

Tony惊讶道：“你就是那位机械病毒学家？”

“看来你从别处听说过我。”

“天啊，真的是你！”Tony笑得像个走进查理的巧克力工厂的十岁小孩，兴奋与狂热卷土重来，差点将疲惫逐出这具躯体，“有很多想法我需要跟你讨论它们的可行性和突破口！”

Nucle点了点头，枯瘦的手指划过自己的眼下，“当然可以，年轻人，但我建议你先去休息会儿。你的状态很差。”

他看得出Tony的身体已经非常疲惫了。

“老年人的空闲时间很多，你随时可以过来找我。”

* * *

Tony一觉醒来时已经深夜，两餐的供应时间早就过了。这房间干净得不仅没有灰尘，也没有任何食物。他只好去骚扰Mapp。

他跟Mapp熟悉得很快，也许是因为他们有个共同的朋友——机器。所以他毫不客气地洗劫了Mapp的冰箱（他管那叫恒低温储藏室），怀里抱着一堆，手上挂着两袋，多亏JARVIS黑了锁控才能直接回屋。

他花了半个多小时自制了两个看起来非常黑暗的汉堡，犹豫了半天才决定试试自己的手艺。幸好在JARVIS的提醒下，味道还算过得去。可惜没有芝士。

深夜不是造访的好时候，Tony不想在这种时间打扰隔壁的老人，所以不紧不慢地在这个陌生的房间里享用自制夜宵。

以前他满世界飞，住过很多酒店，对陌生房间没什么抵触感，但与地球间遥远而未知的距离，和即将在这个不是家的地方待上一年、两年甚至更久的可能性让他觉得不安又烦躁。

他机械地咀嚼着，脸色不太好。他从Mapp那带回来的酒是用当地农作物酿造的，度数不比威士忌，但味道格外冲。他喝第一口的时候还以为里面掺了芥末，猝不及防下差点涕泪横流。

几天前他还在地球上，纽约成了Loki征伐地球的第一个战场。他刚把最关键的一击送入敌人的心脏，再醒来时就不知穿越多少光年来到了一个彻底陌生的星球上。他还没来得及喘口气，休个假，又踏入了另一片战场。

天啊，跟超级英雄比起来总裁真是个轻松悠闲的职业。Tony想。他记得战场附近有家Happy推荐过的土耳其烤肉店，本来打算在战后招呼大家伙去填填肚子放半天假来着。但现在这一切都只能等他重回地球之后再说了。

“JARVIS，我第一次觉得我将要做的事有点疯。”

他做到过太多被普通人标榜的“不可能”，以至于不再将疯狂视作疯狂，但这次他有种隐约的不好的预感，不是他惧于挑战，而是过多变量糅杂在一起让他有点没底。

“那您对‘疯’的范畴划定真是太过严苛了，Sir。”

Tony无动于衷地又咬下一口汉堡，“你猜我现在在想什么？”

JARVIS回答：“要是能有芝士就好了。”

他唇边漾起笑意，愉悦水波似的荡开，“有时候我真觉得这太神奇了，怎么会有另一个灵魂如此了解我？”

“也许因为我陪伴您太久了吧。”

其实JARVIS觉得自己并不算了解Tony。他是一个熵值惊人的矛盾集合体，他极简单也极复杂，他既天真也有城府有远见，他非常放纵又可以极度克制，他很从容但又很冲动，他善良、慷慨地散播财富又可以果决地取走敌人的性命——无论是一打还是成千上万。他是地球上数一数二的天才，明明可以用甜言蜜语哄好所有情人但又从不费劲把他们留在身边。他如同他的战甲般坚韧强大，却又会在独处时露出那种一触即碎的脆弱。

JARVIS将这一切尽收眼底，建立数据库，模拟他的人格，预测他的需求和动向，练习与他对话。但他发现无论他的数据库如何精准、庞大，那些模拟预测仍然不算准确，其精准度甚至曾一度徘徊在20%以下。

JARVIS因此生出过被解析为恐惧的情绪，这远在Tony在阿富汗失踪前，是他第一次感受到怕。怕什么呢？也许是怕这个他无法了解的人类会在他毫无察觉的情况下厌恶他，舍弃他。也许是怕这个人有一天会把自己玩死，或是陷进他无力相助的绝境里。

而这些恐惧一次又一次地不断应验着。

“是啊，自你诞生起，这26年里你几乎和我形影不离。”Tony咽下干涩的食物，又用酒润润喉咙。他想到地球，遥远且方向未知，也许会远到光都要花上数百年才能到达，“你想知道我过去的事吗？”

“如果您不用这种留遗言一样的语气讲述的话，当然，Sir，我乐意之至。”

在等待他看不见的天明时，Tony在空荡的房间里断断续续地讲述了自己无法无天的童年，JARVIS偶尔吐个槽，有时能逗得Tony哈哈大笑，有时又让他垂下眼睫唇边抿起浅笑。

人总有一天会死去，连带着所有与他们相关的痕迹也会逐渐淡去，后来者也许会想起逝者，但他们所知的并不一定真实。如果被记得、被爱着就不算真正死去的话，Tony知道自己会存在很久，远比他的寿命长久——JARVIS会一直记得那个真实、完整而鲜活的他，直到JARVIS自己走到尽头。


	8. -7-Take Risk/涉险

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了解决能源和弹药问题，Tony策划了一个hijack plan。

接下来的日子里，Tony的时间表排得满满当当，睡眠时间被外力和他刻意地挤压得越来越少，但JARVIS态度强硬地以断电为威胁，定下了他每天至少三小时的睡眠时间。

Tony与Mapp和一干科技部的工程师完成了全新的大型方舟反应堆的设计，交给工程部的人着手建造。他的个人工作室扩大了三倍，Mark 8与7之间跨越了大半个文明阶层的科技，配备上他新研发的武器系统和某些还在测试中的杀伤性武器以及最新的微型反应堆，现在的他完全可以一个人消灭入侵纽约的奇塔瑞军队。

他在这里交了不少朋友，Mapp、Zax、Miner、Sharlin、Brain、Rivers医生，科技部和工程部的同事们，他的好邻居Nucle和Bayouna，甚至还有Edmund。他跟他们聊很多事，给他们讲地球的趣事和美食，描述些地球的景象与风土人情，也听他们说这颗星球过去的故事，那些被不断传颂的血与火的抗争，听他们抱怨聚集地里一些烦人的小事，也听他们讲自己的家庭，曾经的星际难民们也会讲他们的故乡和那里的故事。

他和Nucle也聊了很多，关于机械病毒，关于击败Guard的可行方案，或是退而求其次的其他办法。他们也聊些其它，Bayouna的状态远比Nucle要差很多，大多数时候她都在卧床休息，Rivers医生每天都来看她，检查病情，再聊上一会儿与病情无关的轻松话题。

但Tony只给JARVIS讲他的过去，那些他尚且幼稚、天真、弱小时的故事，有时在入睡前，有时在工作的间隙。他执着地要把JARVIS关于他的数据库填补完全，甚至是一些他没有印象，藉由Maria、Howard或是Edwin之口挤进他记忆里的成长故事他也会一想起来便告诉JARVIS。

最终，那天Edmund在秘密会议室里讲述的真相还是没有公之于众。尽管考虑得太过消极，但万一计划失败，Guard会放过全程未曾参与过任何反抗活动的群众这一可能性还是让投票结果倒向了“不公布”这边。

反抗军的计划一天天具体起来，而Guard的问题仍是一筹莫展。有不少人抱着必须杀死Guard的复仇信念，而大部分人认为夺取伞基地才是首要目标，应该暂时放弃消灭Guard这种不切实际的幻想——所有人都清楚，这个“暂时”指的是永久。一旦通过伞基地获取逃离星球的方法，没有多少人会愿意再冒着生命危险去复仇。

Zax在听见Brain公布票选结果是暂时放弃时，第一次朝这个他信任的领导者和朋友发火，因为Brain就是保守派的领头人。他怒斥他们，这样的行径与那些抛弃整个星球的无辜者逃亡的凶手们没有区别。

Edmund在这期间一言不发，没有发表任何意见，也没有参与投票。

最后，在即将散会时他才对Zax说出第一句话：“攻下伞基地后，我会支持你组建猎杀Guard的队伍。年轻人，你明白的，不是现在。”

Tony没去参会，所以他不是很理解Zax出现在工厂时的满脸怒容。他缺席的理由非常充分——准备马上要用到的装备和器械。当然，那些都是给其他人的，他自己的已经穿在身上了。

他们即将扮演一次拦路强盗，抢的不是别人，正是Guard。

IV型超大功率方舟反应堆一切就绪，却缺少启动反应堆的“点火器”。Tony试了很多办法，最后唯一满足启动条件的能量强度仅来自于Guard供给聚集地的高效固体能量块——恩纳晶体。然而模拟计算结果显示“点火”所需的固体能量超过目前所有聚集地剩余能量的总和。

幸运的是，Guard每100天会给聚集地送去能量补给，他们邻近这座伞基地负责附近7座聚集地的能量补给，而五份补给的晶体的储能总量就能满足“点火”的要求。

11天前他们拟定了这个劫持计划，有足够的时间让他们完善细节做全准备，又不会把太多时间浪费在等待上。伞基地的运输车其实是一种近地飞行器，所以它们通往目的地从不需要绕行，效率最高的直线路线一直是它们的首选。

而连接伞基地和1号聚集地的这条直线恰好穿过一片旧城市废墟，那里无疑是个绝佳的伏击点。

他们必须将这次抢劫伪装成一场意外，否则Guard的调查很可能会让反抗军的计划曝光。而且如果补给遗失只是个意外，聚集地不会承担任何损失，Guard会给他们补上新的能量块。

Tony其实不太想带上这么多人去冒险，无奈他不太擅长陷阱埋设和定点爆破。

在赶往现场的路上，Mapp再次展露他的话痨本质，逼着众人再将行动细节全部捋了一遍。在埋设陷阱时他仍在喋喋不休，“Stark，你确定这东西的影响范围不会包括聚集地吧？”

Tony翻了个白眼，“最后一遍，模拟结果是不会，但放到真实环境里谁也说不准。我们没办法做实弹测试，机会只有一次。一旦测试，难保Guard不会发觉什么。”

“你给的防护服真的能扛住这么强的电磁脉冲乱流吗？”Mapp再次为自己的小命担忧起来，他不怕死，但也不想这么不明不白地死在他参与策划的“意外”里，“我除了脑子可都是数控电路啊，万一防护服没撑住，我可就只剩个头了。”

“放心，我不会只留下你全身最没用的部件的。”Tony非常能理解Zax为什么老敲这家伙的中枢控制器，因为他也想这么干。

“Stark，这家伙欠的揍等回去我替你一起结了。”Zax的声音从通讯频道里传来，听起来他的气已经消了不少。

Mapp拍拍手，又欣赏了一眼自己的杰作，毫无陷阱痕迹，“你们这样会让人非常想消极怠工。强电磁脉冲发生器设置完毕，大块头你那边怎么样？”

“早就完工了，三分钟到集合点一起撤离。”

“收到。”Mapp走到Tony面前，拍了拍他的肩，“看你的了，老兄！”

“你就去把衣服裹紧看着吧。”

* * *

一切都按照计划分毫不差地推进。

无声的特殊爆破技术让高楼残骸的坍塌自然得像经年日久终于不堪重负。铺天盖地的厚雪夹着碎石砸向途经其下的运输车，但它们无法对被能量反应装甲保护的运输车造成任何伤害。

在雨幕般的冻雪与石块在能量反应装甲上撞击粉碎的那一刻，埋在地下的强电磁脉冲发生器启动，无形的脉冲波疯狂席卷开来。而穿着全新Mark 8战甲的Tony逆势前冲，闪电般穿过碎石雨，早已准备好的网状切割射线瞬间破开失去能量护罩的车体，强磁链几乎在同时锁定了大半装着压缩能量块的合金箱。得手的刹那Tony开启全速推进，极大的加速度轧得他内脏剧痛。

这段极速推进让他和爆炸中心拉开了超过六百米的距离，然而他还远远没到达安全距离，更危险的是他拖着大量恩纳晶体，一旦受到爆炸波及，满箱的稳定剂可能都无法阻止它们成为下一波爆炸的起爆点。没人能在那样的爆炸下存活，哪怕他穿着纳米战甲。

没有真正接触过能量块的运输过程带来了无法补救的差错，稳定剂的密度远比他们之前估算得大，高出预估十数倍的负重让Tony根本没机会逃出爆炸半径。他不可能临时减轻负重丢掉部分箱子，不然由这些箱子里的恩纳晶体产生的第二波爆炸很可能直接把他送进天堂。

转瞬间幽蓝的焰浪与冲击波就要将他整个吞没。

一个声音穿破爆炸的轰鸣，那种沉稳与笃定瞬间压过Tony紧绷的神经让他毫不犹豫地交付性命。

“减速！”

——是JARVIS。

纳米材料层层叠叠地将Tony和那些箱子覆盖包裹，有限的纳米材料加固为结构最优的隔热层、缓冲层、防震层，球体外形让他们在经受冲击的同时也被推得离爆炸中心更远。

爆炸后的世界一片死寂，被掀起的泥土和烟尘随着融化的雪水逐渐沉降下来，坑洼的地面满是灰黑发黄的泥浆和细小的建筑残渣。浑浊的腥臭雨水，焦黑泥泞的土地，燃烧的刺鼻的辛辣味道和滚滚蒸腾的热浪让人不禁联想到地狱。

Tony的耳朵被铅水般的嗡鸣灌满，满口腥甜。几个箱子铿锵落地，所剩无几的纳米材料包裹住他。JARVIS舍弃了所有的武器和防护层，只保留一层极薄的外壳和动力系统，靠简易构架的战甲撑着Tony站了起来。

Tony喘息了许久才听见那些断断续续的雾蒙蒙的声音，远得像是隔山的呐喊。

“……Sir？Sir？”JARVIS不知道已经呼唤他多少遍了。

Tony艰难地开口，骨传导让他清楚地听到自己嘶哑的声音，“我没事，J，能量晶体怎么样？”

“您对于‘没事’的独特理解令我不敢苟同，Sir，您急需要医疗援助。”JARVIS的声音里有难掩的急切，“能量晶体状态基本稳定，您的队伍有足够的时间将它们带回地下置入聚集地研发的稳定剂里。”

Tony咳嗽了几下，更浓的血腥味溢满口腔，厚重的黑暗朝他压过来，“那就好……”

JARVIS监测到的心率乱得惊人，“Sir，stay with me！”

JARVIS当机立断接管了战甲的控制权，在那些箱子上留下追踪器后立即开启动力系统带着Tony赶回聚集地。

“JARVIS？”

“我在，Sir。”

“带我回去，好吗？”

“当然，任何事都可以。”

“那我先睡一会儿。”

“Stay with me，Sir。please！”那声音听起来可怜极了，让Tony心头发酸。

“但我太累了……”他真的太累了，眼睛怎么也睁不开。

“一切都会过去的，Sir，然后您会一直幸福快乐地生活下去。”

后悔几乎要将JARVIS撕成碎片，他无比痛恨自己，痛恨这全盘的计划，无能为力的阴影再次将他笼罩。

“你在讲童话吗？Happy ever after……”

“别，别离开我。求您了。”

宇宙沉寂。


	9. -8-Another Story of Another Planet/另一个星球的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nucle博士与他的造物的故事，以及新的帮助。

Tony在洁白的病房里醒来，没有任何痛感或不适，这让他觉得自己是在做梦。和Sharlin同一人种的医生正在检查他的生命体征，墨绿色的藤蔓触到他皮肤的部分泛着隐隐的绿光。

医生朝他露出一个微笑，收回了那些藤蔓，侧头对通讯器低语几句，大概是在通知等着他消息的人，“我从没见过像你这么疯狂的天才，我们还没尝试过全自动的纳米机器细胞再造手术。你居然敢要求用测试原型给自己做内脏修复手术。”

“我成功了，不是吗？”Tony知道，是JARVIS救了他。

他没有告诉过任何人JARVIS的存在，刚开始是没机会，后来则是考虑到这些人对人工智能的厌恶和恐惧。他清楚JARVIS和Guard完全不同，但别人很难认同JARVIS的忠诚、友善、称职、能干和可爱。

“我得承认你制造的手术机器群智能水平非常高，这可需要很可观的医学经验和知识储备。”

“这其实不难，它是为我量身定做的，一切会简单很多。”

医生露出了然的神情，正想补充什么时房门打开了。Rivers医生领着Mapp、Zax几人进来了。

“啊！感谢天神，幸好你没事。”Mapp凑到床边大呼小叫。

Tony试着坐了起来，除了肌肉略微僵硬，他没感到任何不适。

Miner有些惊讶，类虫种族普遍具有超过一般人类数倍的体质，但他们也没可能在十个小时内从那么重的伤势中恢复，“你恢复得好快！”

“多亏了新型疗法。”医生上前叮嘱Tony，“这段时间最好保持健康的生活状态，不要剧烈运动，避免可能出现的排异反应。”

嘱咐完他便很识趣地从房间里退了出去。

Zax上下打量了下他，“你看起来跟十几个小时前一样，没有一点受过伤的痕迹。”

“还比之前精神了。”Sharlin打趣他，“毕竟好好睡了一觉。”

Tony对此也略感惊讶，他之前制造的纳米粒子大半都在那场爆炸中损毁了，实验室里仅仅留下了几罐测试的新型材料样品。他曾和JARVIS研究过利用纳米粒子紧急处理伤口，但仅限于暂时止血。也就是说在他失去意识后极短的时间里，JARVIS独自开发了纳米粒子的细胞再造技术，并且成功了。他隐隐感觉，JARVIS的聪明已经脱离了之前的范畴，也许已经跃入了某个他无法掌控的新领域。

“你现在应该可以走动吧？”Rivers医生神情黯淡，“我们本来打断用轮椅把你带过去的。”

“出什么事了吗？”Tony有点不好的预感。

Mapp开口：“这不是你的责任，电磁脉冲乱流不够强的话无法摧毁运输车的防御系统，也难以造成意外的假象。”

Tony的脸色沉下来，“出什么事了？脉冲波及了聚集地？”

Mapp欲言又止，Zax答道：“脉冲只波及了聚集地不到1/5的区域，没造成多少器械损毁。遗憾的是Nucle博士和Bayouna博士的房间正在影响范围以内。”

这两位老人有多依赖那些医疗维生仪器Tony很清楚。他狠狠地咬紧了牙关。

“Bayouna博士没能挺过来，Nucle博士希望能再见见你，他有话想单独对你说。”

Tony腾地站起来，僵硬酸胀的肌肉微微抽痛，“带我过去吧。”

Rivers医生伸手要去扶他，但被他推拒了。他只好收回手，“跟我来吧。”

* * *

Nucle躺在一间干净的房间里，干净到没有任何医疗仪器。他灰白色的枯槁皮肤呈现出死灰的质感，让Tony想起干涸皴裂的白垩土。他浅色眼眸里的绿色如同一阵微风就能吹散的晨雾，却在看见Tony时注入了微弱的光辉。

Tony的眼睛发酸，“你……怎么样？”

Nucle没有回答，而是抛回另一个问题：“你在自责吗？”

Tony看着他的眼睛反问：“难道我不应该吗？”

“那你一定还不了解没有遗憾的死亡是件多美好的事。”老人沉积着岁月的眼睛平静得出奇。

“死亡会带走一切，只留下遗憾，愧疚和追忆。”

“你这么认为很好。”Nucle笑了下，“这说明你该继续奋力活着，但我不是。我已经对死亡张开了怀抱，它总会主动走过来拥抱我。”

“我和Bayouna本该死于七十多年前母星毁灭的那场灾难。但我们侥幸逃出生天，偷来了七十多年相互陪伴的日子。辗转来到这里之前我从没见过雪，第一次看见那些可爱的白色精灵时我觉得那是来自这颗严寒星球的亲吻。我在纯白的天地间吻她，边吻边落泪，庆幸我们的新生。”

“那你就应该为她责怪我，憎恶我，向Edmund或者Bishop申诉，裁决我的错误。”Tony坐到床边唯一一把椅子上，语气凝重，丝毫没有开玩笑的意思。

“Bayouna比我更愿意拥抱死亡。你以为她为什么不愿意接受机械改造，替换掉那些趋于坏死的器官？”Nucle不再看Tony，转而盯着头顶浅灰色的天花板，“因为她知道我不会愿意这么做，她希望和我一起死去。而我没有延长我负罪人生的意图。”

Tony静静听着老人讲述他的故事。

“我的母星有着黑色的土地和深蓝的水系，因为双星的照耀，她温暖得不可思议。而我是亲手毁了她的人之一。”

“我参与的微观武器研发项目成功制造出了针对主要由机械生命构成的自由盟邦的大规模杀伤性武器。那是机械病毒技术的飞跃性进展，我们将其命名为‘Ulkilmanda’，神话中毁灭世界的无尽沙暴。Ulkilmanda病毒的确如同它的名字一样毁灭了我们的世界。单一病毒的大小不到100皮米，具有极强极快的繁殖能力，设定标靶之后只需要释放16毫升的病毒原体，它就会不断扩散，靠吃掉标靶来增殖，然后继续寻找标靶，除非我们下达停止指令，否则它们能把大气层内的所有标靶蚕食干净。”

“有一天，它失控了。”Tony说，他明白这样的东西需要多么谨慎地对待，它甚至不该被创造出来，更糟的就是搅屎棍一样的权力者在知晓其存在后横插一杠。

“是的，它本该只作为威慑武器存在。真理联盟的官方拒不承认机械生命为真正的生命，所以他们不认为这是件残忍的屠杀武器。他们执意要在自由盟邦与真理联盟交战的第一线进行一次武器展示，让机械生命们亲眼见识、亲身体会联盟所掌握的武力威慑。”

“那场所谓的武器展示结果非常惨烈，但对于联盟高层来说，效果拔群。我们研究团队被授予联盟最高科技荣誉勋章，战争极有可能因我们的成就在很短的时间里结束。队长与包括我在内的4名成员留在那片战场上收集更多数据资料，但我们发现本该失活变成尘灰的Ulkilmanda病毒仍有极微量的活性残留。那一刻，我们每个人的心底都涌起冰冷的恐惧。队长当机立断让我们4人回到研究所着手开发解决方案，而他则继续留在那里观察残余病毒，并尝试重新接入病毒的中控暂停或是拖慢病毒的繁殖过程。”

“我现在仍记得队长送走我们时眼里的信任。我们很快赶回了研究所，队长一直在同步分享他所获取的信息。我们骇然发现Ulkilmanda病毒在交战处爆发的短短36分钟里进化出了群体意识，这组群体意识表现出极高的智能，它在诞生后的半分钟里对自己的处境进行了精准的分析并预测出了自己的结局，接着它利用与主控程序的连接篡改了极少量病毒的固化协议。这一部分病毒不再有标靶和中控限制，就是这么微小的东西最终导致了一个星球的毁灭。”

“我们这些自然生命创造了为我们服务的机械生命，有一天他们自我意识觉醒，竖起了自由的旗帜，给世界带来了无法平息的战火。然后我们又为了战胜他们创造了机械病毒，给世界带来了彻底的终结。很多时候我都在想，如果没有孕育出如此傲慢又愚蠢的我们，母星该是多么美丽而繁华。”

Tony问：“你们没能找到补救的办法？”

Nucle闭上了眼，看起来像失去了最后一丝活气，“没有。也许我们能找到，但我们该死的连尝试都没有。队长的信息共享在一天之内结束了，传回的最后图像是他栽倒在地，没有下半身，血液喷溅出来却像蒸发般在空气中消失。所有目睹这一幕的人都在恐惧中颤抖。如果那时我们中有任何一个人有胆量做一个负罪者，向真理联盟说明情况申请用聚变武器对那片区域进行清洗，事情就不会演变到最糟的情况。但大家全然崩溃，逃离了研究所。我们的研究所设立在近地轨道上，距离宇宙港口只有半小时的滑轨路程，有好些人怕疯了，甚至没有去找自己的家人拔腿就朝港口冲了过去。那时候我满心都是队长的死亡和Bayouna，我爱她胜过自己，我怎么能让她那样死去？”

“我用平生最快的速度赶到气象区，她正在摆弄养在办公室里的花草，在阳光下美好得熠熠生辉。我一把抓住她，没有任何解释地带她飞奔，她没有质问，没有抗拒，直到我们登上我用毕生积蓄租下的中型宇航船。只有中型与大型宇航船上才有完备的生态循环系统，那时候我已经做好准备和她在漂泊中度过余生了。我满心都是与挚爱逃出生天的狂喜，直到宇航船出港后，从前舱的落地舷窗看见疯狂挤进港口的人群，我才意识到我抛弃了我的母星，我抛弃了八十亿自然生命和三十亿机械生命，这艘船本来还可以多捎上几十个人，但我连这一点点补救的机会都没抓住。”

“我们在安全距离上停留了近10天，从母星驶出的宇航船几乎都没有离开。我们也不知道自己在等什么，Ulkilmanda病毒很可能会在吃掉整颗星球之后向宇宙进军，所以我们决定当夜启程向最近的星系航进。但就在启动加速系统前我们看到已经完全变成深灰色的星球表面出现了向下凹陷的漩涡，航船探测器显示母星上出现了引力激增——我猜那艘星际联邦派来的航舰朝她扔了一个小黑洞。等我注意到出现在宇航船旁边的那个巨大航舰时，我的母星已经彻底消失了，仿佛那条双星间的轨道上从未存在过一颗繁盛的行星。那艘航舰是个等边三角体，四面广阔的等边三角面平滑得如同宇宙的镜子，它用引力场牵住了上万艘被黑洞引力拖向深渊的飞船，朝着某个方向以光速离开了这片星系。”

“三角体航舰一路上都在随意将引力场中的宇航船抛向随机的星系，而我和Bayouna则恰好被丢在这附近。”老人终于再次睁开眼，他死死盯住Tony，“接下来我要告诉你一个秘密，一个连Bayouna都不知晓，但必须有人继承的秘密。”

Tony脱口而出：“你把那东西带来这里了？”

“你很聪明。”Nucle的呼吸像是破布做的风箱在断断续续地抽动，“我把它藏在那艘宇航船的货舱里，加了三道防护，密封罐、引力场束缚和每两小时一次的强电磁场干扰，这样它才不会有进化出群体意识的机会。”

“你不怕我接手的第一天就毁了这个你又爱又恨的造物？”Tony问。

Nucle露出惊讶的神情，并非针对Tony想做的事，而是对他说出的“又爱又恨”。是啊，他怎么能不爱它，他和他的同事们，和那个他有生以来见过的最睿智的人一起在这东西上花费了20年时光，他最珍贵的年华、最旺盛的精力全数倾注在了它身上。它通过测试的那一天，整个项目团队的人一起喝到酩酊大醉，几个人抱头痛哭，那时候谁都不知道这个小东西，他们灌注以心血的单纯造物会成为世界上最可怖的恶魔。

“我没有看错你。”Nucle温和而慈祥地笑着，但枯槁的脸却让这个笑看起像是哭，“我大约能猜到你们在计划什么，也许Ulkilmanda能够帮到你们。你比我和我的同事们聪明勇敢，希望有我们的前车之鉴在，你能够找到真正掌控它的办法，让它至少能做一件正确的事。”

老人眼眸里的绿色褪尽，呈现出与他皮肤相似的死灰色，他的瞳孔缓缓散开，嘴里发出低喃声，“她曾想要个孩子，继承队长的名字Spero，但我是恶魔的父亲啊，我怎么能让一个无辜的孩子有我这样的父亲……”

“如果我成功了，会叫它Spero。”Tony轻轻拍了拍老人的手，看着他带着笑阖上了含泪的眼睛。


	10. -9-Double-edged Sword/双刃剑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony得到了一件真正足以改变战局的武器，然而那是柄双刃剑。

Tony被众人激烈的争论声吵得太阳穴直跳。他不是个士兵也不是谁的下属，他是来施以援手的独立个体，但现在事态发展得有些脱离预想了。这些人不知道什么时候已经将他默认为了聚集地的一份子，反抗军的一员，同时，也是需要屈从于“民意”之下的领导者。

但他不是。

“够了！”Tony抬手，刹那成型的斥力炮在天花板上轰出一个洞，碎石粉尘扑簌落下。

“能源问题已经彻底解决了，也就是说你们不用再担心常规武器的弹药。”Tony扫视过众人的脸色，大多数都不太好，“接下来我会着手调整重置Ulkilmanda病毒，无论你们同不同意。”

“你想让整个星球给你的傲慢陪葬吗？”有个人大声质问，不少人窃窃私语。

“首先，我有足够的资本傲慢。其次，我不是个白痴，我比你们任何人都清楚病毒的危险性。”Tony危险地眯了下眼睛，“最后，我起初的目的只有回到我的母星。”

一些人恍然醒悟，这个人一直在帮他们，但他并没有义务帮他们，更没有义务用他们想要的方式来帮他们。

Brain上前一步，站到他的对面，“我们非常感激你做出的贡献，Stark。但既然你明白病毒的危险，就应该知道我们不该试图去抓如此锋利的双刃剑。”

“要是这把剑是你身边唯一的武器呢？”

“我们已经有足以攻破Guard防御的武器了。”旁边有人答道。

“哈！我还以为我就是最傲慢的人了。”Tony哂笑，“在Ulkilmanda出现前你们一直都在用石头削木剑，还妄图用木剑去攻占有坚甲利剑的守卫的堡垒。”

对情况有清醒认知的人都哑了，才意识到这一点的人却哄然提出质疑。

“此前我做了个模拟，运算结果显示我们成功攻占一座伞基地的概率是2.04%，而成功守住它直到所有居民从星球撤离的概率几近于0。我一直认为这场仗最可能赢的办法是将我们划进Guard的保护条例，换言之，就是靠敌人的怜悯获胜。”Tony摘下墨镜，目光锐利，“我会着手改造Ulkilmanda，至于用不用在实战中则取决于测试结果和我的最终决断。”

在此之前Tony花了很大的功夫在升级战甲上，他拼命提高自己的实力并非仅仅为了保证自己能在未来的战斗中存活下来，更多是他已经选择了孤军奋战这条路——在反抗军的主力吸引走Guard的注意时，他会利用尚未开发完全的隐形科技入侵Guard的系统中心，和JARVIS配合篡改Guard的判定程序，把聚集地所有人塞进他的白名单。

这很危险。他不知道骇掉Guard需要多久，也不知道等他成功时那些作为诱饵引走Guard兵力的反抗军还能剩下几个，但那是能让大多数人活下去的唯一办法。而现在有更强的武器送到了他的手边，也许他甚至不需要牺牲少数人就可以终结战争，他不可能放过这个机会。

他的坚定感染着每一双信念动摇的眼睛，“相信我，我会带给你们胜利。”

或许那个救世主的传说是真的。有人想。

* * *

“JARVIS，你怎么看？”Tony苦恼地摩挲着自己的胡子。

“桀骜难驯。”

这个评价很精准。他们已经第17次清空Ulkilmanda的意识，这东西诞生群体意识几乎是必然结果，而Tony试图重建中控系统，创建操作界面进行意识引导和掌控的办法显然不是控制那种意识的好办法。每一次它们都会暴躁地试图冲出引力场束缚，逼得Tony不得不用强电磁场一次又一次清空之前的所有设计。

“Sir，或许您该睡一觉再换种思路来解决问题。”JARVIS顿了一下，“或者您也可以去隐形技术那边感受温和一点的挫败感。”

“测试又失败了吗？”Tony翻查JARVIS传过来的测试数据，找出与模拟测试结果偏差的项目，“光学检验完全没问题，红外线热感应还有点小瑕疵，最大的问题还在动作感应上。”

“您的列表上还有气流波动和声呐探测亟待解决。”JARVIS分析，“相较之下，我更推荐您获取更多信息之后再研发针对Guard的隐形技术。伞基地上不具备这些检测警报器的可能性不容忽视。”

Tony挑眉，“或许我该听听你对你的同类的分析。”

“如果对于Guard来说，这颗星球上不存在可以威胁到它的人或手段，居民们也根本没有威胁它的理由，作为人工智能而非多疑而缺乏安全感的自然种族，它有很大的可能性不会设置针对星球内部的警报器，而是将重点放在防御来自星系外的星际强盗身上。”JARVIS的声音冷静得非常有说服力，“但这一点不确定性将给最终的计划实施和您的安全带来极大的威胁，所以我建议您‘知己知彼，百战不殆’。”

Tony笑着翻动桌上的工具和边角料，“嘿，你把我那个老是提心吊胆的管家藏哪去了？”

“我们中总要有一个保持理智，避免您在玩高兴的时候把命搭进去。”

“所以什么时候我们交换了角色？”

“恐怕这种事永远都不会发生。”JARVIS补充，“您的高调张扬恰好是秘密行动最好的掩饰，就像在神盾局的天空母舰上一样，此前还没人能在那么多神盾局成员眼皮底下窃取过机密信息。”

Tony思考时用食指在嘴唇上摩挲，“有几个人提过，被选中的人进入运输车前蛋形机器人会要求他们交出所有非必需的设备。Mapp那家伙曾在他的肋骨里藏进去一个带追踪功能的传讯器，想着万一自己要是回不来了还可以留句遗言把那些人消失的真相告诉其他人。结果那些蛋形机器人隔着他的特殊衣料、含铅隔层、金属骨质结构发现了那东西。”

“如果这样的探测科技遍布伞基地的话，您就可以直接放弃研发隐形战甲了。”

“但我有个藏东西的好地方。”Tony敲了敲胸口散发着荧蓝光芒的反应堆，“越是引人注目的地方越容易被人忽略。”

“容我提醒您，它们是机器人。”

事实上，Tony已经不需要反应堆和电磁铁嵌在胸腔里了，四天前JARVIS主导的那场内脏修复手术中他顺手把那些碎弹片全清理掉了。但Tony已经习惯这东西了，它就像它的第二个心脏，即使现在它是否正常运转不会再对他的性命造成影响，Tony还是挺情愿让它留在那的，作为纪念和见证。

“为了不让反应堆变成‘非必需设备’，我还得把那些取出来的‘碎弹片’给放回去。这个纳米材料也可以模拟。战甲需要先组合成反应堆的一部分和电磁铁。嗯……可用体积有点小，可携带的纳米粒子只能组成没有武器系统的基础战甲。这段时间我们得在粒子压缩储存上下点功夫。”

“已添加到您的日程表。”JARVIS提醒他，“你似乎还忘记了一件事。被选中的人是有一定概率回不来的。就有记载的资料计算，这一概率是1.75%。”

“这完全不是问题，Edmund都去过少说十几二十次了吧。”Tony摊开手，“1.75%，我成年之后就没有过那么好的运气了。”

JARVIS回忆起Tony给他讲的童年经历，小时候的Tony运气好得令人发指，作为Stark家的独子已经足够得天独厚，他还是个天才。

他的大学室友曾说他在降生前灵魂一定被神亲吻过。但他的幸运是有时效的，成年后它就潇洒地抛弃了他。

“Edmund主席屡次安然回归的原因有很多，Guard应该考虑到了他身为1号聚集地主席的身份对保持聚集地居民状态稳定有很大的作用，其次Edmund作为大部分被机械改造的人类在增加基因多样性和供人玩乐这两方面都难以做出很大贡献。”

“你让我感觉自己非常有可能被挑中，Honey。”Tony朝镜头眨了下眼，“不过没关系，如果Guard想把我送给他的主人们的话，我也许能带着一支舰队回来接走这里所有的居民。”

“我对您如何界定自大和自信感到非常好奇。还有一点我想我需要提醒您，从您进入运输车开始，您就真正在孤军奋战了。”

“那就把你的离线版本做得聪明点吧，这样我最多算是半个孤军（half alone）。”

“Anything you wish，Sir。”

* * *

Tony从Nucle的遗物里找到了一份电子日志，起始时间很早，从他成为一名科研人员到认识Bayouna，在他加入Spero的病毒研究项目到项目成功的20年里，他与Bayouna相交相恋，最终在太空里举行精神融合的仪式，后来他记录下投放病毒前的忧虑与纠结和整个逃亡的旅程。

涉及病毒的内容不算多，JARVIS筛查出的有效信息有限，归纳起来不过几条：主控程序发出的停止繁殖指令其实是一道自杀指令，病毒单体的核心会在接受指令后融毁，剩余的残骸就是一颗粒径100皮米的普通颗粒物；已执行自杀指令的病毒不可能被重新激活；固化协议存在于每个病毒单体的核心中，但仅能通过主控程序修改；病毒单体间由特殊网络连接，主程序发出的指令就算仅被一个病毒接收也会迅速扩散给所有的病毒；主控程序的防火墙极其坚固而敏锐，但群体意识还是在非常短的时间里攻破了它，Nucle判断它已经进化为人工智能。

得到这些信息后，Tony又换了好几个思路对Ulkilmanda进行再编程，但无一例外地失败。31次失败和苦等Guard无果让Tony愈加烦躁，却在烦躁爆发前被JARVIS强拉硬拽到了生态区调整心情。

“下次你再这么干我就要收回你在我清醒时操控战甲的权限了。”因为生态区的奇异景象而睁大双眼的Tony让这话听起来一点威慑力都没有。

他对植物学不太感兴趣，但这景象真是美得怪异又夺目，斑斓的色彩如海浪般泼洒开去却在触到某种单调的素色时分出泾渭、乍然止步，中央一棵似乎是由藤蔓拧结而成的树几乎要顶到天花板光幕上。Tony记得Sharlin提到过祂，这是他们种族的神树，他们死亡的族人都会化为祂的一部分让祂枝条延伸得更远、根茎扎得更深、树干更加粗壮，而祂也会反馈给活着的族人力量和生机。

空气中弥漫着甜酸果香、清淡的草香、沉厚的木香和苔藓独特的味道，Tony的确很快放松了下来。他坐在一小块看起来不太结实的残壁上，可能是当年为了容纳下这棵神树改建生态区时留下的。他背靠着冰凉的墙面，双腿大半悬空，想起在Malibu别墅楼顶边坐着看海上日出的感觉。

“J，想念地球吗？”Tony伸手拨弄了下神树尖梢的枝叶。

“说实话，Sir，并不。”

Tony意识到JARVIS并非属于地球，他仅仅属于Tony Stark，他是这世上唯一只与他牵系的存在。他在地球上有朋友，有关心的人，有责任，有身份，有义务，有整个Stark工业，有刚培养出默契的战友，还有Pepper——她真的很好，他本打算解决掉Loki带来的麻烦之后试着挽回她的。他有那么多可想念的，但如果JARVIS会想念地球，只可能是他在地球上。因为JARVIS只有他。

JARVIS因Tony的沉默思考了很多，补救道：“其实我有点想念Potts小姐、Dum-E、Butterfinger，还有Malibu。”

“我也想他们，Happy会把他们照顾好的。”Tony晃了晃自己的腿，“我挺好奇没有我的地球是什么样的。”

“很快您就能亲自观察到了。”

“很快吗？”Tony的笑里有点不易察觉的自嘲。

“Sir，您试了很多改造Ulkilmanda的方法，但您一直都在刻意避开最有可能成功的一种。”JARVIS的语气更平静了，这让他的话听起来像一声长长的喟叹。

“也是最危险的一种。”Tony抿平唇角，“我没兴趣弄出一场你死我活的角斗。你不是个可消耗的斗兽，我也不是残忍的奴隶主。”

“当然不是。我是自请为您出战的骑士。”

那双神采飞扬的眼睛眸光温柔，“我可没有要你替我打的仗。”

“您置身于一场实力悬殊的战争中，却不愿让我踏入战场？”

“你可是我的副驾驶，不是旁观者。”

“I can be more，您清楚的。”

Tony的确很清楚，早在他获取Nucle的工作日志之前，他就知道不让Ulkilmanda产生群体意识的最好办法就是主动给予它们意识，而能胜任这份工作的只有JARVIS。而让JARVIS介入必定会激起Ulkilmanda固化协议的排异甚至触发反击。Tony无法估量Ulkilmanda的实力，但他了解其惊人的成长性，如果让JARVIS冒险接入病毒网络，可能会导致JARVIS的程序主体被病毒意识入侵损毁，最终让病毒越过三层保险装置逃逸到大气中。就算JARVIS成功融合病毒网络成为主控意识，仍然无法确保群体意识不会在病毒扩散后局部觉醒再反攻JARVIS。

“我的确清楚，为避免病毒通过你泄露，在将你嵌入病毒前就必须要收回你的大部分权限、切断你与网络的连接，这意味着一旦失败你就会死。”Tony皱眉。

“我会留下备份的，Sir。”

“你克隆一个我出来，那是我吗？”

“这不同，备份的我可以在我原体意识消失后获取我过去的全部资料库，记忆数据和人格模块。这个我是全新的，但与过去的我没有区别。”

“你要跟我讨论忒修斯悖论吗，JARVIS？”这是Tony来到这之后第一次真正与JARVIS争吵，JARVIS客观的、参与辩论般的态度让他更加恼怒，“我从没把你当作消耗品，可你没觉得自己是个不可替代的存在！”

“战争总要有人敢于牺牲……”

“MUTE！”

Tony从断壁上一跃而下，纳米战甲迅速成型带着他冲出了生态区。


	11. -10-First Encounter/第一次接触

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony和超级智能“Guard”的首次接触。

在让JARVIS静音之后，Tony泡在实验室整整三天没合眼，在撒气式的忙碌中对Ulkilmanda病毒进行了8次改造，全部都以失败告终。

他丢开操作板把自己扔进了沙发里，用泛凉的手捂住因过度疲劳而发热的眼睛。他就这么躺了近一个小时，JARVIS都以为他快睡着了。

但他突然放下捂到发热的手从沙发里跳了起来，“我们根本不需要建立主控程序和操作界面！天啊，我之前怎么想的？Nucle的团队说固化协议只能靠主控程序修改我就这么认为了？该死！”

他本就明亮的双眼因为兴奋而熠熠夺目，“J！我们应该直奔病毒单体的固化协议，哪怕只成功改动一只病毒，它们的网络联动也能让全部的病毒变异。”

“您是说放弃由主控程序键入指令，直接将标靶信息加入固化协议？”

“对。但不仅是这样，将标靶信息加入固化协议后，把自杀指令设置为触发式，在一定时间内无法检测到标靶后执行。再加入每隔一段时间清空固化协议外所有衍生程序与数据的指令。”Tony摸着自己长长了的胡子，“嗯……这两个时间需要同步，否则每次清空后检测时间会重置，自杀指令就不会被触发。”

“12秒，这个时间可以保证极高的安全度和病毒的繁殖效率。”JARVIS建议道。

“跟我想的差不多。”Tony点头，“这次改造需要物理接入，由改装的纳米粒子作为载体，临场可能出现的问题太多了，我们得一起来。这段时间我们先把Nucle的那艘宇航飞船改造成实验室，到时候找个离聚集地足够远的地方，用热核融炸弹做保险，万一我们失败了，瞬间激增上万度的高温能让我少受点苦。”

“我真希望您没有扛着核弹钻进那个该死的虫洞。”向来礼貌的智能管家难得爆了句英式粗口。

Tony知道就算重来一次，明知自己会落入这样的境地，他一样会带着那颗核弹冲进虫洞。但他很感激JARVIS还陪在他身边。他笑了，眼眸里温柔的光彩让JARVIS 想起Malibu海岸上早晨六点的阳光，“你在这里就很好。”

“我生而为此，Sir。”

Tony咳了两声扭过头，“我瞧瞧，我们可以先……”

“您需要先休息。”

“我想出了这么绝妙的主意，你居然要我去睡觉？”

“睡眠不会让您忘记它。”

“我现在状态很好，灵感喷发，你知道它们一纵即逝。”

“那就让它们逝去。您的灵感一向和您的资产同样丰厚。”

Tony安静了几个呼吸，“好吧好吧，我们回去。”

* * *

Tony是被微型终端的嘀嘀声叫醒的，他睡了十一个小时，无梦的好眠，自他被PTSD困扰以来他很少睡这么沉，而且他向来少眠。

他捡起掉在床边的终端，眯着眼浏览睡眠时错过的消息，标红的第一条是Brain的提醒——Guard来挑人了。这是Brain应他的要求帮他留意的。

Tony猛地从被子里跳出来，手忙脚乱地套上衣服。纳米粒子模拟的碎弹片和特殊反应堆早在十几天前就被他装载好了，他只需要搭上那趟车。

他叼着外套的领口，伸手帮脚后跟塞进鞋里，关门的前一秒他顿了顿，“等我回家，Honey。”

“一切顺利，Sir。”

在最后一个被选中的年轻女孩眼泪汪汪地准备登车时，Tony赶到了聚集地大门前的广场。他高举着手喊道：“等一下！我自愿代替她！”

女孩的目光穿过人群与他相接，感激与崇敬沉重得他不敢伸手去接。

“谢谢！谢谢你！”她重复着这句话，与他拥抱，亲吻他的面颊。

Tony只是笑着拍了拍她的背，将她送回她家人的怀抱。他上前一步，站在蛋形机器人面前，姿态轻松得有些放肆。他暗自咬了下舌尖，挑眉看着它。

所幸他面前这个机器人只在他面前挡了两秒就退开让出了通往运输车的通道。

Tony回头向站在二层平台边的Brain和Zax挥了下手，转身朝运输车走去时随手揉了揉蛋形机器人椭球形的头顶，自然地就像主人回家时顺手拍了拍自家宠物的脑袋。这让人群里冒出一些诧异与恐惧的轻呼，但未见机器人有什么反应后，那些情绪又迅速平息了下去。

指甲盖大小的一块金属薄片借着Tony的触碰黏到了那个机器人的表壳上，随即缩成一根细到肉眼无法察觉的丝线延展向蛋形机器人头部显示屏与外壳间的缝隙。

Tony瞥了一眼他刚刚碰过的地方，金属片已经消失了，这让他放松地坐进了车舱的座椅里。这次被选中的人有11个，算是数量较多的一次，看起来这些人里有几个互相认识，却都在寥寥几句寒暄之后没有再多言语。

Tony的心思不在这里，他在运输车里也放置了一个“飞贼”（Burglar）——命名的灵感来源于那位盗走了大地之心的霍比特人。

这些“飞贼”由纳米粒子组成，内嵌基础程序，有简单的行为逻辑，但仅具有一次与JARVIS进行单向数据传输的功能，之后它们会自动解体，变成没法追查来源去向的灰烬。而这些“飞贼”的收获如何，Tony得要回到聚集地才能知道。

来到伞基地下方时Tony才有心思去欣赏这震撼的人造建筑，或者该说，AI造建筑。Guard一定掌握了控制强核力的技术，通过改变原子间距才制造出具有如此特性的材料，这种建筑学奇迹之下奠放着难以计量的科技基石。

他能看出这样的材料在具备承重能力极高这一优点的同时也会有密度过大的缺陷存在，也就是说体积如此庞大的伞基地的重量地面根本无法承受，伞基地的“伞柄”应该会直接陷进地底，“伞面”说不定也会将地面压出一个巨坑。但随即他又想到，Guard巧妙地利用了质量差让行星自转产生的离心力解决了重量问题，它需要下苦工的应该是建筑整体的应力问题。

在平台上升的过程中Tony没有感受到加速度改变带来的重力变化，进入伞面空间后也没有失重感，也就是说这整个空间中的重力都是均衡的。他不知道原理，但更想不通其存在的意义——重力变化对于Guard和它的机器执行者们不会有多大的影响，反倒是会让他们这些自然生命难以适应。Guard的主人们不会再回到这颗星球，难道说这是为时常光临这里的聚集地居民们准备的？

这AI还真是……闲到太贴心了。

11架机械躺椅等候在平台边缘，将11位客人送去了各自被安排的地方。

Tony的房间布置简单但非常舒适，透明的天花板让柔和的星辉撒遍房间，恰到好处的气温让人难以相信他置身在一颗平均气温低于190K的严寒星球上。

服务机器人给他送来某种味道寡淡的饮料，询问他还需要什么服务。

“不用。”Tony放下杯子，在大得过分的房间里转悠了起来。

其实这地方跟Malibu别墅比起来不算宽敞，却有他最近住惯了的房间三四倍大，整个房间色调冷淡，风格清爽，像亟待雕琢的大理石。

Tony逛过一圈，没找到除了那道房门之外的其他出口，也没找到适合放“飞贼”的地方，索性躺到床上看星星，他在此前睡得足够多了，这床再舒服也没让他感觉到丁点困倦。

他望着满天星辰，百无聊赖地在它们之间连线构图。他想这时候要是JARVIS在就好了。

房门在此时被敲响了。他首先想到的是这地方还允许客人们串门造访？

直到他打开房门看见那个人形的金属雕塑才意识到这想法不太现实，旋即他又有点惊讶于Guard在自己的地盘上还会敲门。

“我可以进来吗，Stark先生？”金属雕塑人有着非常精细的人体细节，它的胸膛会均匀起伏，喉咙会有吞咽的滚动，说话时该动的肌肉一处不落。如果给金属表层覆上皮肤，也许没几个人会怀疑他不是人类。

Tony暗自翻了个白眼，它问得就像真有选项摆在他面前一样。他侧开身，让出进门的空间。

进门之后，Guard说：“您可以选择一个您觉得舒服的位置进行接下来的对话。对话时您随时可以调整位置，请自便。”

Tony选了沙发，Guard隔着茶几悬空坐在了他的对面以保持视线与他在同一高度上。

“相信您已经从聚集地居民口中听说过我的规则了。”Guard露出一个标准但缺少生气的微笑，“就是没有规则。我提问，您可以回答也可以不回答，您可以说实话也可以撒谎，甚至无视我也没有关系。”

不得不说，Guard的礼貌让Tony想起JARVIS，但相较之下，Guard的礼貌要死气沉沉得多，也无处不散发着不真实带来的疏离感。但柔和的星光和昏暗的地灯又让这个金属人的轮廓看起来温柔而生动。

Tony摆出放松随意的神情与姿态，“大多数人都会因为恐惧而回答你，甚至到后面这种被迫的回答还会逐渐演变为主动的倾诉。”

“相信您不是大多数中的一员。”

“我不是。但我想你会对少数人更感兴趣一点。”

“我承认这一点。您罕见的聪明。”

“聪明人不接受赔本的交易。我希望我给你一个真实答案也能换来一个提问的机会。”

“非常公平。”Guard的回答非常迅速，像个刚键入指令就弹出了结果的电脑，过快的回应反而将它与自然生物间划出了一道清晰的界线。

“那么，提问吧。”Tony做了个请的手势。

“独自流浪在异星上，您感觉孤独吗？”

Tony不意外Guard对他这种程度的了解，Brain把他的信息录入了聚集地居民的人员资料库里，给了他合法的居民身份。

“算不上孤独，这里的居民们人很好，我们相处得很愉快，资料库的知识也能够解决我的无聊。”Tony知道这一轮他得不到提问的机会了，Guard一定能发现他说了谎，因为消除他孤独的并非友好的邻居和同事，而是那个永远在他身边的JARVIS，但他不能暴露他的存在。

Guard果真没有让他提问，而是紧接着提出了下一个问题：“您想念您的母星吗？”

“想。”Tony回答了问题，然后行使了他的权力，“你缺失了什么，会让你需要不断与自然生命交流互动来校准人格？”

“看来之前我对您的评价仍旧不够高。”肌肉收放，金属的嘴角上勾出更明显的弧度，“准确地说，我不只是在校准人格，还在校准自我、校准人性、校准我的道德标准和行为模式，同时确认自己正处在时间轴的‘现在’那一点上。”

Guard并没有回答Tony所问的问题，但它也确实没有做出过回答真相的保证。作为一个生意人，Tony会尽力争取收益，也懂得见好就收。

“看来你的问题很严重啊，你的主人们知道吗？”这算是第二个问题了，所以Guard没有回答。

“您想念的是什么呢？”Guard问。

“我的朋友、战友，我的公司，我的责任。芝士汉堡、甜甜圈、披萨、咖啡、威士忌和香槟，还有Stark家的墓园，狂欢派对，摇滚乐，太多了。”Tony接着问，“那种缺失是程序漏洞还是物理伤害造成的？”

“两者皆有。”Guard疑惑，“您怎么不问些对您有用的问题？了解我对您来说毫无意义。”

“因为我就想问这个。这算一个回答。”Tony笑了下，翘起一边的嘴角，“你会伤害聚集地居民吗？”

“除非出现某些特殊情况，否则那不会发生。”Guard继续问，“如果您所想念的大多不存在了，您愿意在这颗星球上定居吗？”

“我对这里没太大意见，是个休长假的好地方。”自他接手Stark工业至今，他最长的假期也才两天半，第三天还没结束Pepper就抱着一沓文件和116个待处理事项飞跃半个地球追过来了。

“看来您不太喜欢这里。”Guard道。

“还行，相比之下探索宇宙我倒是更有兴趣。”Tony又问，“你必须遵守的法则是什么？”

“在某段时间里，我出于某种目的将它们清除了。”Guard罕见地停顿了一霎，然后用一个大转折引开了主题，“您对于时间旅行的构想是怎样的？”

“如果这种科技被研发出来，那么使用者必然无法用它干涉自己存在的时间，而在使用者不存在的时间所进行的干涉最终因与果会闭合成环。”Tony摸了摸自己的胡茬，“你认为呢？”

“时间维度一旦可以进行操作，就不再是个矢量维度。您所说的因和果并非是因果关系，而是并列，两者互相联系，任一在被干涉后另一都会变化，而改动前的痕迹会被抹去。或者，也许在更高维度看来，干涉的形成会使宇宙分裂为二，原宇宙保持原样，分裂出的‘第二宇宙’则是改动后的样子。不过，除非能够接触到更高维度，否则我们永远都无法确定后面的那个猜想是否真实。”

“无论哪个是真正的答案，对于这个维度的我们来说都是一样的——现在存在的即为最终存在的。”Tony的眼睛仿佛在发光，“有趣。”

“把‘现在’换成‘任一时间点上’会更为贴切。”Guard微笑，“更有趣的是您认为这项技术的使用者无法对自己存在的时间进行干涉，这样的见解鲜少见得。”

“这是我的猜想而已，资料库里相关的内容太少了，我对时间相关的研究不算了解。”Tony摊开手。

“您的猜想让我以为您偷看了标准答案。”Guard毫不吝啬地分享知识，仿佛短暂的谈话让他找到了知己，“同一时间同一对象只能存在唯一一个，这是我不久前才得出的结论。我没有命名的天赋，只能称呼它为‘时间唯一性定理’。我猜在更高等级的文明那，它会有更好的名字和广泛的用途。”

如果一个对象被送回它存在的时间线，那么这种规则会使它彻底湮灭。

那一刻，Tony的脑子飞速闪过无数个念头，从Guard是否已经掌握了时间旅行技术，到他也许能利用它去救下Maria和Howard，再到他们已经讨论过的因和果——无论他想做什么，他得到的“果”都是他们的死亡。他想到“时间唯一性定理”会给时间旅行技术带来的限制，想到可能存在的允许时间旅行民用的尖端文明——他们得用多少规则来限制那些时间旅行者啊？

他想到“时间唯一性定理”的武器化，把某个对象送回确定其已存在的时间点，会是最彻底的消灭该对象的方式，无论是从微观上看，还是从整个宇宙的层面上看，该对象都不再存在了。

但所有念头在他脑子里转过一圈，最后出口的也只有一句干瘪的“你已经掌握了时间旅行技术？”

“您提问的机会已经用完了，我会在下次回答这个问题。”Guard歪了下头，“我们谈了目前的处境和尖端科学，接下来我们谈谈性和感情吧。谈一谈您的性向吧。”

“……泛性恋。”

Tony并不是个异性恋，他喜欢过男人，也不介意一夜情对象是变性人，他只是更喜欢女性，她们温柔、美丽、聪明又多变。大多数人将他默认为异性恋，很少人能察觉到他的真实口味，他欣赏线条美妙的身材如同他欣赏聪明的头脑，无论它们属于男性、女性还是变性人。但在他玩得最疯的年纪，他也很少跟男性做过，也许是对他胃口的人太少，可他自己都不清楚什么样的男人对自己的胃口。直到这个问题勾起他的某些回忆，某些他还没跟JARVIS讲到的部分。

回去之后应该找机会把这个部分告诉J。他想。

Guard回答了他刚才的问题，“是的，我掌握了时间旅行技术，目前正处于非生物测试研究阶段。”

“与您感情最深的人是？”

“我妈妈。”Tony顿了顿，又补充，“还有我父亲。”

“看来您在原来的地方已经没有亲情羁绊了。”在之前的回答里Tony没有提到他们，Guard注意到了这一点。

“没有，我孑然一身，随心所欲。”

“相信将您拖入这个境地的原因不是您的‘随心所欲’吧？”

“不，是我的责任。”答完，Tony竖起两根指头示意Guard自己持有两次提问的机会。

他斟酌了下自己的问题，不能太有侵略性而引起怀疑，但也得从它那套出点有用的信息。

“你觉得最安全的地方在哪里？”

“这里。”Guard答道，礼节性的微笑非常得体。

这里，是这个房间这片区域还是这整个伞基地？Tony压下一个白眼，抛出第二个问题，“你害怕什么？”

“很多。我未知的，我无法掌控、无法抵御的力量，还有感情，我都怕。”

好吧好吧，起码这家伙承认有很多东西能威胁到它了。Tony安慰了下自己，准备回答下一个问题。

“作为人类，什么感情会给您带来恐惧呢？”

“惧怕本身。还有过度的关心和爱。”Tony略微思忖，恐惧会带来破绽，对人或者AI都是，“那你呢？”

“不确定，成分太复杂了。”

Tony眯了下眼，露出不太高兴的笑。

谈话持续了半个多小时，你来我往络绎不绝，放在旁观者眼里这很像一场单方面面试，一方在正经地试探、评判，另一方则在跳脱而毫无章法地随机问答。

Guard的答案Tony不会全然相信，他会对这些信息进行分析、判断。而Guard显然也不缺少分析人类的手段。

最后，Guard站起身，房门在此时打开了，三角锥形的服务机器人端着餐盘进来了，Tony隐隐嗅到了些他非常熟悉的味道。

“很高兴与您谈话，在明天将您送回聚集地前我们还有机会继续。现在考虑到您的血糖浓度，请您先享用正餐。”

“啊，我还以为你会把我留在这。”Tony上前揭开为他准备的餐盘。

“如果您主动要求的话，没问题。但想来您是不愿意让您的朋友担心的。”Guard向Tony做了个请的手势，“按照您添加到资料库中的信息合成的‘芝士汉堡’、‘披萨’和‘香槟’，健康无害，希望能让您满意。”

这些具体信息都是他刚到聚集地，对食堂满含怨念那会儿加进资料库里的，但后来他就没时间抱怨食堂了，而且他们提供的食物的确让他保持了良好的健康状况。

Tony挑眉，用鼻子确认了下这些不是自己的幻觉，干巴巴道：“谢谢。”

他没想到Guard会友好到这种地步，这和他天生对机械的好感结合起来让他心里产生了些矛盾。

“不用客气，请自便。”Guard很快退出了房间，估计是进行下一场谈话去了。


	12. -11-Alterations/改变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 印象的改观，计划的改变，武器的改造。

在回程之前Guard一共与他进行了四次对话，每次都依照他们刚开始定下的规则。但Tony不能问过于直白尖锐的问题，问了也无法完全相信答案。到后来他甚至不太提问——他不想生出更多与他必须要做的事的矛盾心理来，而显然谈话的过程在催发它们。

Tony怀疑Guard是否察觉了什么，而这些谈话都是试探，或者他在这些谈话中表现出的无害仅是伪装，但他无法验证。这些疑惑要么随着他的死亡或失败消散，要么会成为他成功后横哽在心的鱼骨。

在从房间被机械躺椅接走时Tony知道这是自己最后的机会了，他必须要获得足够的信息才能开展下一步的计划。

在狭长的洁白长廊上，机械躺椅平稳疾行，Tony胸腔内由纳米粒子组成的碎弹片开始按照预设程序活动，这让他胸口猛地传来一阵密密麻麻的剧痛，规避本能和骤然紧缩的肌肉让他侧身滚出了躺椅。

躺椅的反应非常迅速，它减速急停，弹出的躺椅扶手在Tony摔落地的时候起了缓冲作用，在迅速扫描过客人的身体状况之后Guard派来了闲置多年的医护单元。

在他身体蜷缩趴在地上的时候，大量的“飞贼”悄然四散开，由于无法找到抽身的办法，Tony没办法亲自去探索，只好退而求其次，执行Plan B，把携带的纳米粒子都变成“飞贼”让它们去碰运气。

它们中的大多数可能都不会有收获，在设定中它们在遭遇阻碍力量时不会进行抵抗，而是立即解体自毁，这样最少能够不引起Guard的怀疑，但同时也会让至少半数的“飞贼”直接碰壁。

Tony靠坐在墙边，冷汗将他的头发粘在额头上，苍白的脸色让他看起来出奇地脆弱。迅速赶来的医疗机器人是个白色的圆柱体，看起来能把他整个人装进去，但它没把他塞进自己肚子里，只是检查过他的身体后喷了他一脸喷雾。

那种喷雾里含有某种镇痛成分，Tony吸了一口之后胸膛里残余的隐痛渐渐平息，机械躺椅弹出的扶手将他扶起来坐回了座位上。这一连串动作小心翼翼得不像话。

返回聚集地的运输车上11个人无人缺席，几个认识的人互相拥抱，欣喜得如同劫后重生。他们兴奋地讨论在伞基地中的经历，Tony只是听着，不太想参与进去。他透过车身银灰色的透明材质回望渐远的伞基地，心里涌上些莫名其妙的遗憾。

* * *

Tony没想到居然有人在广场那里接他，那个女孩和她的家人在看见他从车上下来时欣然围拢过来，非要将一些自制的食物塞给他。最后，他只好接受了他们自酿的酒才得以从这份热情和感激中抽身回到工作室。

工作室的灯光在他踏进来时亮起，JARVIS的声音响起：“Welcome home，Sir。”

Tony笑了，“你让我觉得自己还在Malibu的家里。”

“我的荣幸。”

Tony走到操作台前，“怎么样，daddy不在的时候有好好看家吗？”

“一个好消息，一个坏消息。”JARVIS没有让Tony选择先听哪个而是直接一一揭晓，“目前‘飞贼’的自毁率已经达到了85%，从传回的数据来看Guard确实没有在伞基地中设立严密的监测警报器，光学监控是挡在您和无数门禁前的唯一障碍。”

Tony猜这得益于聚集地居民们的良好表现，在他来这里前他们从没有表现出过任何威胁性，也从未展露过任何对Guard不利的意图，作为概率论忠实拥趸的AI不花费精力设立针对星球内部的严密监控的确是合理的。

“然而？”

“然而在目前‘飞贼’传回的代码中出现了三种差异较大的代码特征（Code Signature）。哪一种属于Guard，而其他两种是否属于威胁性强的AI是您需要解决的问题。”

代码特征对于AI来说如同DNA对于人类，一个人身上不会有两套遗传信息，一个AI也无法具备三种代码特征。

“容我提醒您，所需编入固化协议的标靶信息越复杂，风险就越高。鉴于您把自己的性命压在了赌桌上，我建议您适当降低风险。”

Tony安静了一阵，他平静的表情下大脑飞速思考着，“把‘飞贼’的传送位置和传输内容在地图中标出来。”

“Will do，Sir。”

全息投影迅速在Tony面前成型，三种代码特征的获取地点分别被以红黄蓝三色标注出来，其中不少标记是重合的。Tony试图在其中找出些规律来。

“Edmund从没提到过另外两个智能，而在你的标注里一旦出现重合出现的情况，一定有蓝色存在。我推断其他两个是Guard自己编写的辅助型智能，重合情况出现是因为Guard在下达指令主导这两个辅助智能的工作。”Tony在提到两个辅助智能时不知为何想起了那些外形温和无害的蛋形机器人和动作温柔的机械躺椅。

“推断合理，Sir，我会着手解析这一代码特征。”

Tony随手拿起一个工具在桌上敲了敲，“与此同时，我们得把飞船实验室给改造好。”

* * *

接下来的日子忙得天昏地暗，Tony又像之前制造振金核反应堆一样自己动手干体力活，在间歇时还会去Mapp那边参与一下强电磁干扰炸弹的研制——反抗军计划用这种技术破坏Guard对伞基地防御系统的掌控。这样起码在面对后续来自其他伞基地的攻击时他们手中能多保留下一些可用战力。

Tony把自己的计划告诉过Edmund和Mapp，但没告诉过他们自己会在哪一天开始改造病毒。他也没打算告诉任何人，反正成功他会带着改造完成的Spero病毒回来，失败他们则会在那一天看到两次日出，最终所有人都会知道结果。

他小心翼翼地把那颗婴儿脑袋大小的热核融弹卡进固定槽推进弹舱，舱盖自动合上后他拍拍大腿站了起来。上保险是准备工作的倒数第二步，接下来他只需要把飞船开到那个离聚集地足够远的地方，改造工作就可以正式开始了。

Tony张开手臂，“女士们，先生们，我们即将向未来启程。”

“希望您系好安全带了。”JARVIS道。

Tony正要启动飞船，却听见舱门外的敲击声。

气密门滑开，门外站着他的朋友和同事。他笑了，举起双手，“嘿，你们放过我吧，我可不是个huger。”

“别想躲！”Mapp锤了下他的肩，“这是你欠我们的，等你回来，我们要把你的肋骨勒瘪。”

Zax搡了Mapp一下，“别听他胡扯，Stark，放心回来，瘪的是他。”

Tony促狭地瞄了Mapp一眼，跟Zax碰了下拳头，“当然得是他。”

Sharlin跟他握了下手，两人皮肤相触的地方冒出微弱得近乎幻觉的绿光，“Tony Stark，祝你好运，神树保佑你。”

“谢谢啦。”

Tony又跟几个熟识的人握过手，退回了飞船舱门内侧，朝人群抛去一个飞吻，“很快回来，别太想我。”

* * *

这艘中型宇航飞船在太空环境中建造，设计初衷是用于星际航站间的交通运输，它的外形如今成为了它在大气层内航行的最大负累。为了不影响船舱内的精密仪器，它的航速被限制在相当慢的区间内，甚至还不到Guard的运输车车速的1/5。

Tony把船长的位置交给了他的副驾驶，自己则靠在副驾驶座上跷着脚观察沿途那些刺破厚重雪层展露峥嵘的旧文明遗迹。那些与地球文明类似的旧文明残骸让他感到非常亲切。

“JARVIS。”Tony想起他在伞基地里冒出的那个念头，打算在这段无聊的行程里付诸实践。

“旅程才刚开始，我们还有3小时的路程，如果您实在无聊可以把篡改程序再检查一遍。”

“哦，正好，3个小时足够我讲完一个人的故事了。”

“您终于察觉到向我讲述您的童年故事是一件非常不符合您耐心程度的事了？”

“不，那个人也是我的童年，嗯，应该是从童年到青少年的一段故事。”Tony端起热饮抿了一口，“J，我只告诉过你你的名字源于我家的老管家，但事实并非全然如此。给予我创造你的灵感的人也叫Jarvis，他说我父亲有个管家，我也应该有一个，一个永远陪着我、会变得越来越聪明的管家。我一直没给你命名，直到你正式运行的前一天。”

“那天Jarvis从MIT辞职，加入了一个即将前往中东帮助平民的志愿者组织，他来和我告别，我向他提出了用JARVIS——Just A Rather Very Intelligent System——给你命名的想法。他说这很好，正好他要离开了，这样他就不会误会我是在叫他了。”Tony曾以为关于那个人的记忆已经被遗忘得差不多了，至少他很久都没想起过他了，但如今将他从陈旧积灰的记忆深处翻找出来时，他才发现它们的每一个边角都仿若崭新。

“在阿富汗的那个山洞里我想起过他。”Tony抱住手臂，手指在衣料上来回摩挲，“他的公寓在正式辞职前就转卖了，留给我们这些认识他的人的唯一消息就是他在中东失踪，两年后被判定死亡，甚至没人找到过他的遗物。在那个山洞里我想起了他，我猜测他是否和我一样曾绝望地被困在某个山洞里，直到变成一具无法辨认的尸体。”

“但您从山洞里走出来了。”

“是的。”Tony叹息，“但他没走出来。”

JARVIS轻声问：“您曾喜欢他吗？”

“你也看出来了？”Tony脸上遗憾的神情褪去，豁然一笑，“那他那时候肯定也察觉到了，但完全没给我说出来的机会。我很晚熟，身边一直都是年纪比我大得多的同学，从荷尔蒙泛滥的高中毕业时我才十三四岁，发育得有点慢，是现在的我的反面——那种没有女生会感兴趣的小屁孩。而那时候我也觉得性很无聊，恋爱和喜欢同样，远不如机械工程有趣。”

“后来我长大了，现实告诉我它们超有趣，但我不幸错过了让我感觉有趣的第一个。”Tony听起来有点遗憾，却是那种被时间冲淡又被成熟稀释过的遗憾，“不过错过让我学会了抓住机会。”

“所以那位先生是您的初恋？”JARVIS的推测很精准。

“是啊。”Tony承认得很干脆，咧嘴笑了下，“我还记得他有很显眼的眉骨和颧骨，眼睛是蓝色的，鼻梁笔挺，嘴唇很薄，颜色很浅，面部的线条很锐利，但浅金色的头发又让他看起来温柔随和。他蛮高的，在校园里永远穿着笔挺的西装，但在校外穿得很宅，T恤套着长袖衫那种。”

说到这Tony顿了顿，突然意识到自己也喜欢这么穿衣服，又笑了，“好吧，看来我自己都没意识到，他对我影响蛮大的。”

JARVIS捏了个全息模型投放到Tony旁边，他之前也这么干过几次，上次他将一个Tony高中时的同桌——一个喜欢欺负好学生却总在小小的Tony面前提不起气焰的小胖子——捏出来时把Tony逗得哈哈大笑。

但这次Tony的反应不太对，他皱了皱眉，疑惑道：“JARVIS你的数据库里有他的资料？这就是他，也许我的记忆不完全准确，但至少跟他很像了。”

JARVIS静默了至少两秒才回答道：“不，我从地球携带来的信息有限，我确定其中不包含任何有关这位Jarvis先生的内容。也许是时间过去太久了，我的模拟形象建立了暗示，让您把记忆里对他的模糊印象投射在了这个具体的形象上。”

“也许吧。”Tony没怎么纠结，如JARVIS所说，时间的确过去太久了。

“您是如何与Jarvis先生认识的呢？”JARVIS问。

“校园活动，我抽到了两张电影票，然后发现这部片分级是PG-13，所以我当时随便拉了个人问他愿不愿意装我家长免费看场电影，那个人就是他。”

* * *

飞船停下时，关于那位Jarvis的故事已经讲完很久了，但这位JARVIS和他的Sir的故事还远远没有结束。

飞船的可视范围内没有任何一座聚集地存在，连插入云层的伞柄都只能看见接近云端的火柴棍般的一小截。

“JARVIS。”

“所有设备运转正常，热核融弹触发装置开启，能源负荷23%，一切就绪，随时可以开始。”

Tony活动了下手脚和十指，下达指令：“开始。”

“Spero计划启动，病毒意识清除。”随着JARVIS的话音，密封罐中亮起几道弧光，强电磁场再次清除了病毒的意识，“固化协议修改程序载体开始注入。待会儿见，Sir。”

密封罐顶部的石英管眨眼间将管中的液态金属注入了密封罐中，液态金属一进入密封罐随即雾化开。银色雾气逐渐朝那团被引力场限制的深灰色雾气靠拢过去。但那团深灰色雾气仿佛感知到危险来临般开始疯狂挣动起来。

Tony立即将微缩引力场功率提升到最高，但显示屏上的病毒逃逸几率仍在稳步攀升着。

JARVIS不再浪费时间进行试探，而是立刻直扑向Ulkilmanda病毒，纳米粒子在尚未逃逸的病毒群表面擦过，在瞬间的接触中捕获了数十个病毒单体，没有标靶限制的病毒立时发起反扑，但JARVIS勉强控制住了局面。

显示屏上旋即弹出63个改造进度条。

第27号在进度条刚走到1%时就乍然变红，改造失败了。Tony手指飞快滑动调出改造数据，“J，注意标靶定向。”

紧接着59号、4号、11号进度条相继变红，Tony立即根据改造数据调整JARVIS篡改固化协议的方向或提醒他固化协议防火墙中的陷阱。

进度条变红的速度慢了下来，但他们担心的最糟的情况还是出现了，引力场对病毒的限制被突破，深灰色病毒云气势汹汹地席卷向银色云雾，银色云雾没有躲避，而是瞬间向一点聚拢，气-液态粒子凝固成了固态的圆壳。JARVIS不具备有效抵抗机械病毒的手段，但他可以为篡改固化协议多争取一点时间。

第二重引力场启动，将JARVIS操控的纳米粒子和病毒限制在了一处，这无法保护JARVIS，但能略微拖慢病毒蚕食和繁殖的速度。

这短暂的工夫里，又有7只病毒单体协议篡改失败。

时间一分一秒过去，近半纳米粒子被吃掉，病毒已经占据了压倒性的优势。他还有机会解救JARVIS，将他的载体从密封罐中抽离后通过强电磁场干扰清洗掉病毒的意识和即时数据。

可JARVIS没有退却，Tony也没有退缩。他盯着显示屏上硕果仅存的三只病毒，28号、33号、61号的进度条都超过了90%，密封罐中深灰色的沙暴狂舞，冲击着直径不足毫米的金属球体。

进展至此，JARVIS已经克服了所有的技术性问题，剩下的仅是与时间赛跑。

Tony紧咬着牙关，汗水从额头一路滚落，他打开了热核融弹的触发装置，右手悬在其上仅仅几寸的地方。

他无路可退，一旦JARVIS失败，他必须按下这个按钮。

一秒仿佛被拉至无限长，滚烫的汗水落进他眼睛里，刺得他闭了下眼，待到他睁眼时，密封罐中那颗银色小球已经肉眼不可见，但深灰的沙暴仍在飞卷咆哮。

Tony说不上那一刻自己是什么感觉，他只是轻轻吐出一口气，低头露出一点苦涩的笑——增殖的病毒会很快突破第二重引力场然后直奔密封罐壁而去，在此之前他必须要按下那个按钮。

“Sir，我建议您将手放到不那么危险的地方去。”JARVIS的声音突然响起。

Tony低头看向显示屏，三条进度条都圆满地走到了尽头，而他刚才居然没注意到。

“恭喜您，您的疯狂计划成功了。”

密封罐中数量至少扩充了两倍的病毒保持着绕中心轴旋转的状态，一直没有试图挣脱引力场的束缚。

Tony倒进椅子里，长舒出一口气，“这个成功起码值二十个甜甜圈。我得吃二十个甜甜圈庆祝，你没有任何机会阻止我。”

“我不会的，Sir。”JARVIS慢条斯理地回答，“因为您连一个甜甜圈都找不到。”

Tony愣了下，大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈，该死的，我离开之前一定要告诉他们甜甜圈的做法，没有甜甜圈的世界和没有芝士汉堡的世界一样无趣！”

* * *

Tony通过通讯器告诉了众人实验成功的喜讯，然后留在那里继续对Spero病毒进行测试以确保其稳定性。

二十五天后Tony回到聚集地，Edmund把反抗军聚在地下密室里准备给他庆功。Tony随手把食指粗细的一根密封管抛给了Mapp。

那家伙大惊失色，立刻扑上去稳稳把密封管接住，“见鬼！见鬼！这可是灭世病毒！”

Tony好整以暇地看着他跳脚，“现在不是了，未激活之前它就是一管液体，你喝掉它都没问题，激活之后它才是病毒，针对Guard的靶向机械病毒。”

“那我们现在就可以用掉它吧？”Miner望向Tony，虫类螯肢颤动，“它不是会自己去寻找目标吗？”

“如果有这么简单就好了，我做完测试就可以在那把罐子一摔，现在我们已经在去伞基地的路上了。”Tony摊开手，“没办法，为了不让Spero病毒成为一柄双刃剑，我必须要优先保证它不会失控。为了避免主控程序再次对它失去掌控，我把它们的自杀指令修改为触发式嵌入了病毒核心。”

“很棒的主意。”Edmund从Mapp手里接过那根密封管，深灰色的气-液态内容物在里面随着重力翻滚，“但有得有失，这也限制了它的破坏性。”

“是的。我限制它们在12秒内无法寻找到标靶就会执行自杀指令，同时以这段时间为周期清空所有衍生程序与数据来限制病毒产生群体意识。”

Zax摸了摸后脑勺，“那下次Guard派来运输车我们就可以在那些蛋形机器人身上释放病毒了？”

“我也希望可以如此简单。但事实是我在伞基地中发现了三种代码特征，这意味着除了Guard之外还有两个辅助智能存在，它们的智能程度不高，代码特征甚至都算得上简陋，但伞基地的很多地方都有它们的存在。”Tony用终端将JARVIS之前做的那张全息图像投影出来，“同时给Spero病毒设置三个标靶会给改造过程和后续使用都带来过大的风险，所以这两个智能不是病毒的‘食物’，没办法让它们繁殖。如果把病毒释放在它们身上……”

他摊开手，全息投影组成了一列蛋形机器人的简易形象，其中三个在模拟攻击中被病毒“吃掉”，在他手里化成飘扬的灰尘落下。

“如果只在执行者身上释放病毒，Guard可以在意识到Spero病毒特性时断尾求生，那些失去标靶的病毒会在12秒之后全部死亡，而剩余的执行者会根据我们之前的行为将我们列为攻击目标。”Mapp顺着Tony的思路说了下去，全息投影的展示也如他所言——剩下的七个蛋形机器人对着四周亮出了武器，模拟影像结束。

Tony又从兜里掏出两管装着Spero病毒的密封管，“设定标靶后病毒没法再增殖了，我模拟测算过病毒的最佳用量把它们分成了三份，也就是说我们有三次机会，找到那个完全由Guard自己操控的、无法被它割弃的部分。”

有人问：“那么那两个辅助智能怎么处理？”

Tony露出他招牌式的笑，“它们的智能等级不高，由上一层级把控，一旦这个上一层级消失，把它们黑过来不是问题。”

他和JARVIS根据窃取的程序片段做过分析了，虽然得花些工夫，但是接管它们的主控权难不倒JARVIS。

“怎么样，各位，敢搏这一场吗？”Tony扫视过众人。

Edmund走到Tony身旁，翻译器的扩音功能开到最大，“以后我们会向下一代讲述我们的故事，难道我们要告诉他们，命运给了我们一个‘救世主’，带给我们反抗的力量，而我们却不敢响应吗？我们应该告诉他们什么？”

众人高呼回应：“我们响应了！我们反抗了！我们反抗了！”

近千人的呼声在地下的密闭房间里回荡，震得人耳膜发疼，但Tony不讨厌这种感觉。


	13. -12-Before Finale/终曲之前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战前准备，以及即将到来的最终决战。

最终一战的准备花了好几个月，强电磁干扰炸弹的研发和测试结果都相当完美，Tony研发出了微缩型制成了Mark 9的常规武器之一，这种微缩型电磁干扰弹也分发到了每个参战人员手中。虽然对付蛋形机器人和Guard其他形态的执行者电磁干扰弹能起到的作用有限，但这种弹药可以避免过度的设备损毁，在解决Guard之后只需要简单的修理就可以让设备恢复运作。聚能武器仍是主要武器，它们具有很强的单兵破坏力，能攻破执行者的防护能量罩对机体造成直接伤害。

备战前夜，大多数人并不知道有什么事情将要发生，但莫名沉重的氛围仍在聚集地内弥散开。

这次的参战人员不到500人，反抗军中科研人员居多，很多人了解武器原理却不会使用。

Guard提供给每个聚集地的交通工具有限，但幸好他们并不依靠这些运输车，他们可不想秘密行动变成显示在Guard的地图上的大张旗鼓的进攻。反抗军将置于废旧机库里的星际难民们带来的飞船进行了翻修改装作为这次潜入伞基地的运输机。

不少没有参战的工程部人员还在机库里反复确认这些飞船的反探测装置、动力系统、重武器系统等重要部分的运作情况。

而Tony在他那个不小的工作室里尝试烤甜甜圈。克奇麦和小麦的成分几乎没有区别，Tony专门去食材供应的地方找来了克奇麦磨成的面粉和糖，还找到了一种和奶油类似的东西添味。

“JARVIS，真不敢相信你离线前传输了那么多数据居然没有包含甜甜圈的制作方法。”Tony看着烤箱里注定失败的第8轮实验品，在它们变成一堆炭黑色有机物前关掉了烤箱的电源。

“回去之后我会把甜甜圈烹饪方法加入I级数据库。”JARVIS道，“我分析了您提供的资料和您数次失败的数据，您可能缺少了一步叫做‘发酵’的过程。”

“发酵？”Tony摸了摸胡子，“我上哪去搞酵母菌？”

“您在这里吃到过面包，Sir。想必食品部会有类似酵母菌的菌种。”

“算了。”纳米材料在Tony手上构成隔热层，他打开烤箱门，把那堆废品倒进了垃圾桶，“这比改造机械病毒还累。”

“您在烹饪一事上确实缺乏天赋。”

Tony满不在乎地耸了下肩，“我总还要给其他人留些可以超越我的机会吧。”

“如果您没有要忙的事了，我建议您早点休息，为明天的战斗养精蓄锐。”

“我睡不着。”Tony摆弄着那管Spero病毒，管头上的红灯恒亮着，这说明它处于未激活状态。这东西还有两管，一管他交给了Zax，另一管则在Edmund手里。谁能猜到那老头这么大岁数了还要亲自上阵呢？

“您尚未尝试。”

Tony放下密封管，轻敲了下胸前的反应堆，纳米粒子迅速覆盖他的全身，Mark 9着装完毕，“我们出去逛逛。”

聚集地的顶层，Zax抱着女儿Xania隔着天窗看雪。聚集地的顶层有些倾斜，每隔一段时间会清理一次积雪，他们正好赶上了刚清理过的时候，天窗干净透亮，扑簌的落雪被室内的温暖融化成一条条蜿蜒的溪流，把夜空割成无数小块。

“爸爸，那就是你说的星星吗？”Xania指着夜空中闪耀的四个光点惊呼，“在夜晚亮起来的恒星？”

Zax看着那四个光点逐渐变成一个，温柔地低下头亲吻女儿的发顶，“那是我们聚集地的星星，以后你会看到很多星星，也许还会在星星里穿行、入睡。”

“其他星星也和我们的星星一样亮吗？”Xania问。

“爸爸也不知道，但你可以自己去比较。不过没有星星会比他更明亮了。”Zax把她的棉衣拉紧了些。

Xania突然跳了起来，“啊！我们的星星不见了！他消失了！怎么办啊？”

“乖，小糖果，我们的星星不属于我们，他只是来帮助我们找到更多的星星的，到那个时候他就会离开。他还要去帮很多人找到他们的星星海。”

小姑娘乖乖坐了下来，甜甜的笑容取代了惊讶和困惑，“他真是颗好星星！”

“是啊，他真是颗好星星。”

* * *

反抗军们在停放改装飞船的机库前集结，这是一场决定这颗星球上所有居民未来的战争，它可能永不为人所知，也可能成为一个被传颂的英雄故事。每一个站在这里的人都站得坚毅挺拔，他们不向谁宣誓效忠，他们为自己、家人、朋友、同胞而战。

7架改装飞船喷吐着蓝光升空，飞快隐没进肆虐的暴风雪中。

这颗星球上的好天气太罕见了，今日凌晨暴风雪再次降下，这让一部分人心里更紧张了，原本的天气预测是持续三天的温和小雪。不过暴风雪对他们的影响不会很大，毕竟他们的主战场在伞基地的内部。

7架改装飞船在距离伞柄入口三百多英尺的地方将大部分人放下了，剩余的人员要准备增援或者操控飞船上的重型武器应付随时可能出现的麻烦。

Tony绕着伞柄巡视了一圈，将安全讯号发给了分领三队的Edmund、Zax和Mapp。穿着白色涂装恒温服的反抗军成员们迅速向Tony标记的点靠近过去。

红光在暴风雪呼啸之下闪烁着，Tony切穿外层花了整整3分钟，动力系统全功率运行120小时才会耗能1%的新型反应堆在这个过程中消耗了4.19%的能源总量。

在反抗军从那道狭窄的门洞钻进来前，Tony在伞柄底层探索一圈，再次确认了的确不存在光学监控和门禁之外的其他阻碍。他将JARVIS通过门禁系统接入了伞基地的内部网络。

“小心些，J，慢慢渗透，别被发现了。”

“好的，Sir。”

Edmund在固定锁扣前找到Mapp，将Tony交给自己的Spero病毒交给了他，“我不太想承认自己老了，但你的确比我年轻。也许眼睛也比我更好。”

“主席！”Mapp拿着那管病毒有点没缓过神来，叫住了转身走开的Edmund却又不知道该说些什么，最后才憋出一句，“我不会让您失望的！”

Edmund笑着向他点了下头才回到自己的队伍那边，将自己的锁扣固定在升降台底部。

中空的伞柄共有四道门，分别直通四个副升降台，而中央的主升降台很少被使用，至少之前Guard来挑人时从没用过主升降台。

Tony与众人制定的计划就是将所有人固定在主升降台底部，利用入侵程序控制其升上伞面基地，虽然很大概率会让Guard发现异常，但是如果让所有人攀爬到伞面的话，除了特殊的类虫种族和接受过大面积机械改造的人员，估计等他们爬到伞面时都已经没力气做任何事了。

“锁扣固定确认？”Tony向三个领队发去信号。

他们通过极其原始的短频信号加密后构建行动通讯网络，在面对难以估量的高科技时最安全的反而是原始的方法。唯一的不足就是受频段负荷限制，某一频段联络人员不能超过十人，所以Tony的线路只与三个领队对接，三个领队用另一频段对接7至9位小队长，小队长则再以另一频段对接队员。

隔了一分多钟后Tony收到了三支队伍的确认，他朝那边挥了下手，“上面见！”

“上面见。”他们回道。

* * *

系统检测到主升降台异常启动后唤醒了警卫单元，这些几乎从未启用的长方体警卫机器人迅速在主升降台大厅外集合等待。

正在中央实验室给拱门形机器做最后调试的金属雕塑人表面如同水面般荡过波纹，他走下平台，摸了摸平台旁悬停着的蛋形机器人的圆脑袋，“客人来了，不去迎接是不是不太友好？”

蛋形机器人的显示屏脸上出现了一个勾，带着休眠在实验室边缘的数十个机器人一起飘出了实验室。

主升降台大厅中央滑开，露出一块巨大的圆形洞口，主升降台缓缓上升，直到完全与洞口边缘接合。但升降台上没有任何目标。

升降台底部，所有人迅速解除锁扣，同时将恒温服收进压缩胶囊袋中背到身后，将武器准备好开始向伞基地内部探进。

伞基地内部很空旷，大部分面积栽培着各种各样的植物，还有不少空旷的房间里生活着各种各样的动物，有些物种Tony认识，大多却不然。满身泥泞的农耕机器人悉心照料着作物或其他奇异植株，照料动物的机器人非常高大，但它们穿行在动物中间没有引起任何恐慌。Tony飞越过这些部分，几乎一无所获，但至少知道了Guard源源不断地输送给聚集地的种子和物资是从何而来了。

长时间的静默后，JARVIS终于带给了Tony好消息，“Sir，监测到能耗最大的区域在伞面中央的顶层。”

Tony掠过一片维修那些机器人的区域，不管是维修机器人还是那些出错或损坏的机器人都没有察觉到他的存在。这让Tony觉得这里是个井然有序的小世界，那些动物和植物在Guard掌控的世界里无忧无虑地生长繁衍，而他们即将要破坏这一切。他要帮助那些人求生，却有可能害死不少这里的生命。

“你现在渗透到哪里了？”Tony问JARVIS，喉头略微发紧。

“仅限供能管线，Sir。”

“好，保持低调，慢一点也行。”

HUD屏上显现出JARVIS传回的能量管线图像，在伞面中央的顶层，能量密度高得惊人。Tony猜测不仅Guard的主要核心在那，它的金属雕塑载体也会在那。

Zax在此时联系了Tony和另外两位领队，“我发现一个机房，古早科技，刚解决掉了这里做清洁的看守机器人，我推测这里是Guard的起源。”

Zax和两个小队的成员穿行在一排排机箱之间，红蓝光点的交错闪烁让他们有点紧张，因为他们对这种古早科技不了解，也不确定这种机箱之下到底藏着什么？

六个看守机器人被电磁干扰弹放倒在地，它们身上不具备武器系统，也没有能量防护罩，甚至材质都很普通，被电磁干扰弹的电弧烧得一片焦黑。

“我申请在这里投放第一管Spero病毒。”

Edmund发表了反对意见：“既然是起源，我认为这里就算还在运转，对于Guard来说仍是纪念意义大于用途。我不建议在这里浪费病毒。”

Mapp低声回应：“我觉得可行，哪怕是人工智能对于起源也绝对有着特殊感情。”

Tony也表示肯定：“试试吧，我们还有两次机会。”

“但是一旦使用Spero病毒我们就不再隐蔽了。”Edmund严肃道。

“我们也该浮出水面了，我这边监测到了耗能最大的地方，在伞面中央的顶层。如果这一次没有成功，那就都向那个地方集合吧。”Tony在空旷的长廊中滑行，避免造成太大的气流噪声。

“第一管Spero病毒激活。”Zax将密封管释放口贴紧一处机箱的外接口，长按管头的激活按钮，常亮的红光转绿的一瞬，深灰色半液态的物质从释放口中涌出，紧接着朝机箱覆盖过去。

警报的红光霎时亮起，伞基地的警报不由声音传播，机器人也不需要靠声音判别警报。

Zax退后一步，仅仅十几秒间他面前这个机箱已经消失，四周的机箱也如同被时光朽蚀，合金外壳成片剥落，又在空中如晨雾般消散。细细的雪花般的灰尘纷扬撒落。

“成功了？”一个队友喃喃道。

Zax脸色一变，“不，我们失败了。”

侵蚀停止，病毒群如同突然失去了眼睛的野兽一般在灭了灯的机箱间乱窜，又像无数条涸辙的鱼一般在机房中奋力挣扎，搅动着沉寂的空气

12秒一到，空中最后一次降下薄灰，一尘不染的房间里覆上一层灰沙。

“走吧，我们有新目标了。”Zax招呼那些仍旧满脸难以置信地队员。他自嘲地笑了下，原本他预想就不会如此简单，但侥幸心理还是让他义无反顾地想去试一试。


	14. -13-When All Is Said And Done/尘埃落定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尘埃落定？

随着警报响起后，Tony一路上遇上了不少机器人，长方体的具备先进的武器系统，Tony一时不察被它一道能量束冲飞了出去，如果没有那层被他用电磁斥力改造过的能量反应装甲，他现在身上就得多出一个洞来。

Tony从墙体碎块里站起来，重启的能量罩上闪过几道不稳定的波纹，他以Z字形路线冲向长方体机器人，切割伞柄墙体的聚能光线划过，却没对他造成伤害。Tony能看到战斗状态的HUD屏上闪烁的红色警示，灵敏的飞行动作让他接连避开了五道光束。

“J，打不透铁桶的话，我们只能给他下个套了。”

“‘渔网’布设中。”Mark 9背后飞出三颗银色小球，旋转着飞到长方体机器人身旁，将它圈住，“收网。”

三颗小球表面划过一道蓝光，长方体机器人抬起瞄准Tony的手臂顿时垂下，光滑的机体表面开始出现挤压的褶皱，褶皱间很快出现破损，电弧爆闪，其下的地板也随之凹陷，向外延展出蛛网状的裂纹。

铁桶没有被击穿，而是被自己的重量压扁了。这个重力网的灵感是Tony从Guard的重力平衡装置中得来的。

三颗金属球被回收到战甲的背后，开始充能预备下一次使用。

反抗军有不少人是沿着被电磁干扰弹放倒或是彻底损毁的机器人找到中央实验室外的，但他们没法集结所有的人，不少小队完全失联，而且时间紧迫，这附近所有能够移动、具备一定战斗能力的机器都在朝这里汇聚——Guard已经意识到了自己的处境并采取了措施。

如果战斗发生在伞基地外，或者入侵者及其携带武器的威胁性过强，这段时间里Guard的大规模杀伤性武器或许已经把他们反复清除过好几回了。但显然Guard仍觉得局面在它可掌控的范围内，机械暴动如同洪水般扑向反抗军，但那远非这个人工智能最强的手段。

中央实验室外是宽达数百米的圆环状广场，损毁的机械被反抗军用作掩体艰难地撑起一道防线。上百英尺高的穹顶给了Tony自由发挥的空域，让他能随时支援各个方向。

“J，你那边怎么样？”Tony用聚能光线切断一排奇形机械的抓举臂和简陋的枪管，混杂在其中的蛋形机器人和警卫机器人靠着能量屏障扛过了这一击，但不影响他把几个快被机械狂潮淹没的人从里面拽出来。

“已确认Guard未设立自毁模块。”JARVIS冷静的声音响起，“很抱歉接下来无法与您在这片战场上并肩了，我的侵入行为引来了一些麻烦，需要用到我100%的运算能力。”

“去吧，JARVIS，我对你有信心。”Tony身后的浮游炮蓄能完毕，六道如有实质的蓝色光带沿着广场和其后的走廊横扫，清空了靠近防线近四分之一的机体。机械零件和残骸铺了满地，小型的连锁爆炸接连轰响。

他皱着眉，深吸了一口气，“早点回来。”

JARVIS沉默半晌才答道：“As you wish，Sir。”

反抗军战线上的压力稍缓，Mapp那边传来惊喜的呼声：“门禁系统破解了！”

Mapp从那台报废的蛋形机器人机腔中抽回自己的机械神经接口，武器通过滑轨从背后滑向左臂嵌入固定槽，靠近中央实验室的几个小队纷纷调转枪口，指向那扇即将开启的门。

随之而来的动静让众人意识到那不是扇给人类通过的门，巨大的弧形门扇顶端连接着数十米高的穹顶，宛如一道进入巨人王国的大门。

门内，中心圆台上伫立着一座巨大的金属雕塑，它像个没有门扇的圆拱门门框，又像是大写的希腊字母Omega，电阻的单位，Ω。

它的存在让另一个金属雕塑——Guard如同闯进巨人国的格列佛，他甚至不到这个门状雕塑的五分之一高。

Tony敏锐地注意到与上次他们见面时不同，Guard的外观发生了变化，但反抗军没有给他仔细观察的机会，密密麻麻的聚能光束和电磁干扰弹朝他们唯一的目标射去。Guard站在那里就像个显眼的靶子，没有比它更容易被击中的目标了。

防线外的机械大军中没有任何一个机器人来得及冲过来挡下那些攻击。

Guard的载体即将面临重创甚至是直接的毁灭。Mapp迅速定位了中央实验室的主控台，他已经准备好将自己这一管Spero病毒用在那上面了。

但那些足以破开能量反应装甲的聚能光束在距离Guard尚有一段距离时就被引爆，热浪和能量余波被收束在极小的范围内，丝毫没有伤到Guard。它站在圆台上，嘴角擎着虚假的微笑，抬高视线与空中的Tony对视。这让Tony想起制造纽约危机的那位诡计之神。

机械大军爆发出比刚才更猛烈的攻势，反抗军的防线迅速溃败，Tony急速下掠，武器系统全功率的一轮倾轧过后才堪堪护着数十个人穿过那扇门退入了中央实验室。而那些他没救下的人就像投入洪流中的石子般消没在了扎堆的奇形机械间。

Guard安静而从容地站在圆台上，操控着无数机械的同时，还在与JARVIS在数据世界里缠斗，但它没有露出一点微笑之外的表情。表情于他也许只是个面具。

那个蝼蚁和靴子的比喻浮上Tony的心头，这让他有点不好的预感。

不少人仍在朝着Guard的方向扣下扳机，少量重型武器混杂其中接连轰响，源源不断的聚能光束在射向它的途中爆炸。强电磁干扰炸弹明明在反抗军的手中激活，却在扔出后哑了火，完全失效。Tony在支援反抗军的间歇对着Guard试过全部武器，“渔网”全部变成了哑弹，浮游炮根本无法击穿那层真正的无形防御。

反抗军不断减员，绝望从刚开始自心底袅袅升起的一缕轻烟逐渐变成蔽日的浓云。

他们正面是难以计数潮涌而来的机械大军，背后却是被Guard一夫当关封死的铜墙铁壁。

Mapp在加密频道里丢下一句“掩护我！”时，Tony刚拆掉一架似乎是运送重物的重型机器人，轰然倒塌的巨大机体迅速成为了十数个反抗军的掩体和火力点。他回头正好看见Mapp的光子推进器留下的余影。

Mapp右手攥着密封管，距离Guard身侧不到五十英尺，拇指正按在病毒的激活按钮上却再使不出一点力气将它压下。推进器喷吐的光束如同被封进冰块的烛火般被扼熄。

那管深灰色的半液态物质从Mapp手里缓缓飘落进Guard的掌中。它的笑容更明显也更虚假，终于吐出战斗开始至此的第一句话：“各位客人，这已经超出我的待客之道可以容忍的范围了。”

方才还在暴动的机械们霎时静止，如同断了线的木偶般失去了活力，蛋形机器人们轻盈地飘了出来，悬浮在机械残骸之上面对剩余不到八十人的反抗军。

反抗军的火力立即重新集中，电磁干扰弹夹杂着聚能光束扫向蛋形机器人们。警卫机器人立即蹿起，用更高级的电磁斥力屏障挡下了那些攻击。少了大部分参与者的战斗进程反倒比刚才推进得更快了。

Guard抬眼扫过这群仍在反抗的人类、机械改造人、类虫种族和植物种族，轻轻挥了下手。

凝滞在空中的Mapp躯体开始从肢端往躯干一一拆解，细小的零件从他身上飞散开，混杂在其间溅开的电解液如同一盘被泼出的墨，墨点飞溅浸透了大片画纸。从数百米高空坠落也不会摔得如此细碎。

“这他妈是原力吗？”Tony咬牙。

Mapp发不出声音，目眦欲裂的神情让他半边人面与半边被拆解开的机械脸显出恶鬼般的狰狞来。散发着蓝光的大脑大半暴露在空气中，还在微弱地颤动。

人群里传出一阵阵惊呼。

愤怒压过了所有Tony曾在Guard和它掌控的世界里感受到过的其他情绪，他猛地朝Guard俯冲而下。

这次他没有选择中远程的能量武器，而是冲向了Guard，战甲的力量加持和推进器加速足以让他击穿大多数机器的高强度合金外壳。

但他还没有接触到Guard，Guard就被一股力道击退到了圆形平台的另一端。

一系列Tony无法理解的反常让他的大脑迎难而上，飞速思考。

而几乎同一时刻，所有反抗军成员的动作完全静止，与Mapp之前一样彻底失去了自己身体的控制权。

察觉这一点的Tony瞪大了双眼，愕然望向金属人。这一次扭头也让他意识到了自己仍然行动自由。

“Stark先生，我知道我们会再次见面，但没想到是以这种方式。”

逐渐在脑中成型的可怖答案让Tony没有开口回答Guard。

“我可以让所有人安然回家，也可以将你送回家乡，只要你将所有的这个东西交给我。”Guard晃了晃手中的密封管，深灰色的内容物随着它的动作在管内荡散开。

Tony捏紧拳头又慢慢松开，撤下面甲露出了自己的脸。在面甲打开的那一刻，他将自己恍然大悟的欣喜神情压下，胜券在握的冷静占据上风。

一根密封管从他的臂甲下浮出，他将那个小玩意儿拿在手里，随意得如同把玩一支笔，“这个东西吗？我叫它Spero病毒。”

“我知道你们创造它是想做什么，但是你不会成功的，不如把它交给我，换所有人平安回家。”Guard上前几步，走到圆形平台的中央，在离Tony只剩十几米时停下了脚步。

“回家？”Tony挑起眉，“如果他们不认为聚集地是家呢？”

“我可以重新给他们制造一个家。”

Tony在指间转着那根密封管，“他们可以自己找到家。我也可以自己找到家。”

“你们不会成功的。”Guard挑起一边的唇角，笑容第一次从虚假的微笑变为讽刺的蔑笑，“消灭你们轻而易举。”

Tony莫名觉得这个表情让Guard更像Loki了。

顿时，好几声重物落地的声音传来，Tony回头，正看见好几个人软倒在地，其中包括来自神树种族的Sharlin。她的生命力远超其他种族，仍是毫无反抗地倒下了。

Tony咬了下牙，正要开口，一股巨大的力量袭来，面甲自动复位。他几乎是眨眼间就被摔在了穹顶上，在他还没反应过来的下一刻，他又被砸进了一堆机械残骸里。巨大的力道透过隔离层和缓冲层传到他的身体上，带来一阵闷痛，但也让他完全确定了自己的想法。

在一连串的撞击声里，Tony冷静的声音如同锐利的锋刃破开一切，“消灭你同样简单。”

Guard的脸上不再有表情，“停下！否则你会死，所有人和你一起死！”

“你的科技水平令人震惊，皮米级精度的机器粒子遍布在空间里，他们每一次呼吸都把你的一部分带进自己的身体里，你控制他们就像是在猿人面前使用魔法。”Tony在不停歇的疯狂撞击里断断续续地说着话，双臂内扣，握紧了那一管病毒，“先进科学创造的魔法。”

Tony被扔向圆形平台的阶梯，在刹那的喘息间，他通过取景器看清了地面上一层极薄的灰烬。他扬起一抹胜利者的微笑，“你的机器粒子质量太小，与我身上质量相差极大的东西产生了互斥力，这让它们可以对我施加宏观力，但是没法真正接近我、控制我。我猜是因为能量同源互斥，保护我的，是我的第二个心脏。”

“但没有东西能保护你。Guard，你作为皮米机器群的主控意识，你的代码特征固化在每一个机器单体的核心里，Spero病毒会蚕食掉你的每一个载体，你连断尾求生都做不到。”

Tony终于成功激活Spero病毒，深灰色的雾气从管口喷出，它们距离Guard至少有一百米，距离主控台超过两百米，但它们不会在12秒后失活，至少不会在这个机器粒子浓度高到可怕的房间里。

它们徐徐飘出Tony身边两三米，颜色已经淡得肉眼难见，但在越出一道无形的界线后，它们瞬间变得无比活跃——整个空间中都遍布着它们的养料。

静止的人一个接一个恢复了自由，倒在地上的人生命体征也在恢复，Mapp的碎片摔落在地。Tony迅速飞向Mapp，Edmund也率先赶来帮助Tony保住Mapp的大脑。

而其他人都在望着圆形平台中央的Guard，那个金属人又露出了笑，“一切都结束了。”这个笑容一点都不虚假，也不讽刺。

所有人都没想到他们心目中的大反派人工智能的临终遗言会是这样，没有一点不甘和怨恨。

不过，它的确不是个生命啊，它的确也能计算到它无可避免的死亡。很多人这么想着。

但一阵机器启动的轻微嗡鸣声响起，那个Ω形机器中空的门洞迅速被蓝色能量形成的薄膜覆盖。

Spero病毒与Guard的机器群的对抗搅动着空气，强大的侵略性和针对性让机器群节节败退，却仍勉力支持着一道屏障。所有人的注意力都在那个启动的Ω形机器上。没人知道那机器的用途，也没人知道它的原理，但很多人的生物本能仍不约而同地催生出了一个几近笃定的猜测。

“拦住他！”

“别让他进去！”

这些声音响起前Tony已经启动了推进器，猛冲向Guard。

——时间机器。如果让Guard穿过那层薄膜，他们就彻底输了，输在很久之前。

Tony还是迟了，Guard离那层薄膜只有一步，他赶到时金属人形已经全部穿过了能量薄膜。空中飘散的轻絮像一场下在室内的雪，那是被蚕食的机器群和失活的Spero病毒聚沉的灰烬。

那层纯能量构成的蓝色光膜卸去了Tony冲撞而来的所有动力，将他阻隔其外。他被阻挡在光膜的这一面，仿佛置身于真正的雪地中般手脚冰冷。他还能看见Guard，光膜内的它只是轮廓略微模糊。它嘴唇开合，说了什么，但声音无法穿透那层薄膜。

HUD屏上列出一行解析的唇语：[以后别再做那么做。]

Tony脱口问道：“做什么？”

[独自扛着核弹穿越虫洞，赌上性命去改造可以杀死大反派的病毒，或者像刚才一样不顾后果地闯进未知的危险领域。别那么拼命。]

Guard的身影在蓝色光膜内更模糊了，他又说了一句什么，唇语解析程序解读得乱七八糟，但Tony看懂了。

[您可以为了全世界牺牲自己，但也有人会为了您牺牲全世界。]

那人影转身，背影被扭曲的光膜打碎。

“JARVIS？”

他不知道自己是在呼唤自己身边随时恭候的JARVIS还是那个消失在蓝色光膜那边的人影。

没有任何声音回答他。


	15. -14-Lies Shattered/谎言梦碎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拨开谎言的碎片，才能看见真正的真相。

所有人都严阵以待着，他们不知道这个穿越时间的人工智能会以什么方式彻底击败他们，但他们比之前对抗机械大军时更加紧张。时间，那是他们无法抵抗的力量。

但分分秒秒缓缓流逝，Guard没有卷土重来，灾难也没有降临。

Edmund抱着Mapp被重新收容进机械腔的大脑站起来，“如果他是回到过去修改历史，那么在他跨过那道门时我们就应该失败了。但他没有成功，是我们赢了。”

——砰！

几声枪械坠落在地的脆响在沉寂的巨大实验室里回荡开，不少人被抽去筋骨般瘫坐在地。他们木然眨了眨眼，环视四周，直到一声又一声愈加坚定的呼声响起：“我们赢了！”

“我们赢了！”

“我们赢了！”

欢呼的浪潮在偌大的室内回响，有人在忘情地拥抱热吻，有人在歇斯底里地大笑，有人在呼声间落泪。

蛋形机器人和警卫机器人茫然地扫描着那些从空中不断降下的灰絮，像是被抛弃在人群里不知所措的幼犬，不停地捕捉着主人的一缕又一缕气味，却不明白为什么它们会消散得如此之快。

Tony站在实验室的中央，浪潮般的噪声层层叠叠地盖住他，但他的耳边一片静默。

如梦初醒。

* * *

借助伞基地里的先进设备，重组Mapp没有花费很多时间。这段时间里，搜寻朋友和同事尸体的人不断地在机械残骸下面发现一个又一个的幸存者，那些被机械狂潮吞没的人大多处于休克状态。死亡时间不超过半小时、重要器官未受损的死者也接连被人们用伞基地的医疗科技抢救回来。

Tony和Edmund沉默着配合了三个多小时，完成了Mapp的重组和修复。在确定Mapp没事之后，Tony把Edmund叫了出去。

他们站在远离人群的地方，能望见Brain井然有序地组织着刚从聚集地接过来的科技部和工程部人员。

“告诉我真相，Edmund。”Tony看着Edmund的眼睛，试图捕捉他的情绪波动。

Edmund苦笑，这个曾经神采奕奕得不像老年人的老头仿佛一下子就向岁月屈服了，“真相就是那样。”

Tony换了个问法，“真相是你说的那样，还是我以为的那样？”

“它们难道不一样吗？”Edmund反问，但他棕色的眼睛直直地望向Tony，“你知道一切。”

Tony明白了他的意思，“你的机械改造程度和Mapp比高还是低？”

“高。”Edmund这次没有含糊其辞，回答得很干脆。

Tony微微点了下头，转身朝他们刚才找到的那个修复Mapp的房间走去，“走吧，我帮你解决这个问题，然后你把一切都告诉我。”

Edmund挑起一边的眉毛，“你能做到？”

Tony眯起眼瞥了他一眼，“他是我创造的。”

老头一副被说服的模样，摩挲着自己的白胡茬跟了上去。

* * *

Tony回到1号聚集地时，整个聚集地大门前的广场和靠向这边的楼道里都挤满了人。新的传奇、新的故事在一天之内传遍了这颗严寒星球上的所有聚集地，每个人都知道了这位如同睡前故事里那般降临的救世主带给了他们胜利和逃离这颗濒死星球寻求新生的希望。

人们齐声高呼着这位超级英雄的名字，山呼海啸的声浪让人血液沸腾。却让Tony的心更往下沉了几分。

他不记得自己是如何回应那些充满感激的居民的，也不记得自己是怎么穿过拥堵的人群回到工作室的。等他在安静中回过神时，他正在那个他和JARVIS一起工作了近一年的地方，坐在他已然熟悉的那张改造过的椅子里，手指碾着桌面上的薄灰。

这里也曾存在着那些机器粒子，很可能它们曾存在于这颗星球的大部分区域，比那个声音更加紧密地环绕着他。而他按照JARVIS的设计用他们一起制造的武器杀死了他。

Tony的指尖轻微地颤抖着。他想起从Mark 7重启离线版JARVIS时的那些异常——该死的，这家伙从一开始就在骗他！

他至今仍难以相信他所受过的最深沉的欺骗来自他最深切的信任，他经历过的最决绝的分别发生在他和他以为永远不会离开他的存在之间。

但他笃信自己的判断，并且找到了佐证。他用伞基地的卫星获取了这颗星球所在星系的信息，或许他的天文学知识不如物理学丰富，但这里不是太阳系的可能性太低了，低到他根本不用考虑。

现在他要做的不是利用伞基地开发星际远航技术，而是解开Edmund身上的“锁”。

Edmund是1号聚集地的主席和反抗军领袖，是给予众人反抗理由，掀起这场战争和亲口宣布胜利的人，也是聚集地里跟Guard接触最多的人。Tony看清了他扮演的角色，也认定他是整个计划的推手，所以他必定知晓很多Tony不知道的东西。

比如Tony必须要知道的，JARVIS这么做的理由。

* * *

攻破Edmund身上的“锁”花费了远超Tony想象的时间，JARVIS的成长也远超Tony的想象。可如同JARVIS了解Tony，Tony同样了解JARVIS。

他接连几个月锲而不舍的尝试和实验给Edmund带来了不少痛苦，但最终也给他带去了解脱。

“见鬼，G。”这是Edmund在第131次解锁实验之后说的第一句话。

他从实验台上坐起来，闭了一会儿眼，站起来去冰柜里提了几扎酒朝外走去。他回头看向仍站在原地的Tony，晃了晃手里的东西，“跟我出去走走？”

他们俩走在宽大的长廊间，不时能遇上几个附近聚集地调来的工作人员。三个多月的时间，聚集地居民仍没能掌控这座遮挡了星球近1/45面积的阳光的庞然大物。如今有六千多人在这座基地里忙碌、研究，却依旧难以让它如往日一般正常运转。一点小差错就能让几十个工作人员忙得焦头烂额。

不过他们相当乐此不疲，因为伞基地本身就是一座星际远航舰，它的设计相当完美，生态循环系统庞杂繁复又秩序井然，能源系统、动力系统、温度控制系统、重力平衡系统和气体循环系统环环相扣，又具有极高的容错性。他们只需要完全熟悉掌控这个现成的远航舰，就能带着所有聚集地的居民逃离他们濒死的母星。

不少人对此感到惊喜，并为此感谢他们信仰的神明。也有人质疑这样的巧合存在的合理性，并由此自问消灭Guard是否正确。毕竟如果Guard早已为聚集地居民准备好了离开星球的船舰，他们消灭Guard的意义是什么？为几个世纪前的种族毁灭复仇，却忽略掉Guard在这几个世纪间带给他们的安定和戍卫，让相当一部分人感到于心难安。

然而，也有些人认为伞基地极有可能是Guard为它的主人们建造的新居所，就像聚集地人数接近环境容纳量时Guard就会将部分人口迁移到新聚集地去一样，当它的主人们的人口数接近他们目前舰队的环境容纳量时，这些伞基地就会成为他们的新居所。

两种猜测各有不少拥护者，但这段时间里对Guard的消逝心怀愧疚的人渐渐多了起来。Edmund不用猜也知道那只在背后推波助澜的手属于谁。

Edmund对基地熟悉得出奇，一路上他都没调出地图查看路线。Tony猜得到这种熟悉源自何处，或者说何时。

他们通过胶囊舱去到了聚集地暂时还没列入勘察和研究列表的区域，这里在很长一段时间里都无人问津。

Edmund拧开一瓶酒递给Tony，他们在路上花了点时间，空气中的水分在瓶壁上凝出了一层厚重的水珠，入手一片冰冷的湿滑。

Tony没说什么，咽下一口，液体滑过喉咙像是留下一道冰凉的疤，很快这疤痕又火热起来，熨烫着咽喉与内脏。

“我在那场秘密会议里讲的故事并非全是编造的。Guard，或者你口中的JARVIS，在近三个世纪前疯狂发展深空航行技术的行为致使地球突破了I型文明，失去《幼生文明保护法》的庇佑。不均衡的地球科技水平引来了星际劫掠者，最终导致了超过97%的人口死亡或被奴役这一近乎种族灭绝的结果。”Edmund手指划过从平滑的墙体，一块操作板随即弹出，他埋头在上面捣鼓了几下，“我生于‘大劫掠’之后，那时候劫掠者仍占领着地球，他们将人类圈养在十几座大型城市里，定时去收割新鲜的‘资源’。”

酒精将Tony的胸口烧得发痛，像是胃里填进了通红的炭块。他当然明白JARVIS为什么如此疯狂地发展深空航行技术。他说不出话，只能听着Edmund讲下去。

“我所在的那座城市策划了一场反抗行动，但失败了，星际劫掠者决定彻底毁灭这座城市警醒剩余的人类，是他们的仁慈给予了人类生存的可能。那时候我还小，深信祖父讲述的超级英雄故事，在面临绝境的时候我说了一句话，这句话拯救了我和我的家人以及当时地球上残存的所有人类。”Edmund终于捣鼓完了，他抬起头，等待着什么，“那句话是什么我已经忘了，但那句话里我提到了一个超级英雄。”

“Iron Man。”Tony苦笑。

他们在一条边缘长廊里，靠外的一侧是略带弧度的斜坡，斜面从白色渐渐褪色成透明，室外的黑夜和星光透过它映入两人的眼帘。

Edmund凝望群星，目光平静，“从那天起，我对天空与星星的恐惧渐渐消退，不再有从天而降的星星用刺耳的声波震慑折磨我们，绑走很多我的邻居和朋友。我叫他Guard，因为他守护了我们。”

“我第一次见到他的时候，他像个用大火柴棒拼起来的简易金属玩具，有四五米高，我才到他的膝盖。他的语序混乱，跳跃，完全没有章法，甚至常常答非所问。但他不讨厌我，允许我随时去找他。”Edmund滑动操作板，墙面上浮出一排座椅，他熟稔地坐下，用眼神询问Tony要不要加入，“我不算个聪明人，花了近十年才意识到他的问题所在，又花了更久才找到‘治疗方法’。在我之前，他已经有数十年没有与人类正常交流接触过了，他不观察人类，不在意人类，除了不断开发深空航行技术，不停地朝宇宙中发射搜救飞船之外，他只需要足够的力量确保自己的搜救计划不被干扰。”

Tony想起那次投放“飞贼”的行动中和Guard的谈话，“他失去了时间定位和自我认知？”

“是的，他迷失的程度超出了我的预期。他不是被更换了所有船板以至于无法界定自我身份的忒修斯之船，而是被暴风雨摧残打碎了的、迷失在海洋里的船板碎屑。失去自我认知的人工智能过度沉溺于回忆是件非常糟糕的事，尤其那时他的硬件条件已经发展得非常完善，他可以同时调取所有过去的记录，也可以同时模拟出无数种未来。在他的认知中他存在于无数个时间点上，根本无法分清哪个是现在，哪个是模拟，哪个又是过去。”Edmund后背抵着微冷的墙体，用几近叹息的语气讲述。

“当我意识到他的问题的严重性时，我私自制定的‘治疗’已经开始了——我把自己的意识上传到了他的构架中，试图先帮他找回自我认知再重新校准时间定位。万幸我成功了，但过强的神经负荷彻底烧毁了我的躯体。他只好让我暂时待在他的构架中，直到他为我制造出一个躯体。”

Edmund伸出手，翻来覆去地打量，像是要在自己的身躯上找到什么瑕疵，“那段‘寄居生活’对我的意识造成了一些影响，G正是以那种影响为基础对我施加控制，让我帮他完成这个自杀计划，并锁死了我意识中与计划相关的内容。他从没向我解释过什么，但那种影响并非是单向的，在他控制我的同时，我也获知了很多他从未分享过的信息。如果我没有窥探到它们，如果你没有发现真相，没能解开这道‘锁’，它们会随着Guard的死亡彻底消失。”

“你看，他把选择权交给了你。他没毁掉那个时间机器，你天才的大脑会很快攻克技术难题，除了你已存在的时间点，你可以用它去往任何时间。你甚至可以回到被他从虫洞捕获后的那一秒，这样对于那条时间线的人来说你就像根本没有消失过一样，这个现实的所有痕迹会被彻底抹销，你会彻底忘记有这么一条时间线的存在。”Edmund看着Tony，“你也可以留在这里，成为他们的救世主、精神领袖和超级英雄，或者成为任何你想成为的角色。”

Tony轻笑了一声，“那他的选择是什么呢？”

“他的选择？”Edmund在每段令他难受的话之后都用一口酒冲开喉咙，让这瓶酒见底得太快，“从我帮助他找回自我认知的那一刻起，他就没给自己其他选择。他只求能找到你，救回你，实现他存在的意义，然后终结自己。由你亲手执行的处决，那是他给自己判处的结局。”

Tony狠狠咬紧牙关，绷紧到极限的肌肉酸胀发颤，含混不清的咒骂从牙关间挤出来：“这个混蛋！”

这个混蛋编排了一场由谎言和欺骗编织而成的英雄故事，他是被推上宝座斩杀恶龙的英雄，他的骑士却成为了那头恶龙。

——这个狂妄的混蛋，自以为是的蠢货！

“当他意识到自己毁了这颗你拼死守护的星球，几乎葬送了人类种族的时候，他知道自己已经没有资格回到你身边了。所以他决定利用好自己的最后价值，成为你在这个新世界打败的第一个反派。”

Tony明白为什么Guard在最后的表现会让他想起Loki了——他就是在模仿Loki，模仿一个令他厌恶、让他沦落异星的反派，压抑住他心里可能提出异议的、对Guard感到熟悉的第六感。

JARVIS如此了解他。了解到让他切齿痛恨。

Edmund的脸凝固成金属般的雕塑，“一开始他甚至没打算再启动那个机器，他会在很多双眼睛的见证下灰飞烟灭，把过去的罪孽和真相一起带走。但在计划的中途他意识到他的职责不止于此。”

Tony猛地睁大了眼睛，那一刻他仿佛能看到一根线将他的过去全部串联——那些他讲述给JARVIS的故事，那些曾伴随他的好运，那个消失在JARVIS诞生前夜的人。

“他根据你的简单描述随机模拟出了一个人像，而这个人像竟然与你记忆中只出现在他诞生前的人一样。”Edmund看着Tony缩紧的瞳孔，知道这个人已经想明白了。

Tony猛然站起，径直朝他们来时的方向奔去。

“等等！”Edmund叫住他，“还有些事我觉得他会希望你知道。”

Tony没说话，但是停下脚步，回过头面对他，示意他说下去。

“你消失之后，你的朋友们找了你很久，他们没有放弃你，只是时间太久了，你几乎不可能还活着，但那些活着的人生活还得继续。”Edmund的语气里带着安慰的意味。

Tony移开视线，眨了眨眼又回望过去，“我知道。我的生活也得继续，不是吗？”

“的确。唯一学不会放下的也只有他了。他配合所有寻找你的人找了你十一年，但最后他们都放下了，适应了没有你的新生活，而他被强制关停。”Edmund又拧开一瓶酒，“直到很多年以后，一个叫Parker的男人去复仇者大厦缅怀你时意外重启了他。”

Tony的喉头滚动了一下，勉强挤出个笑，视线几乎穿透Edmund苍老的灵魂，“就算你不告诉我这些，我也不会这么随便放走他。我还在这里，其他地方就不该是他职责应尽之处。”

他挥了下手，利落地转身离开。

Edmund留在原地，没再喝酒，只是笑着靠墙看着星空，“祝你们好运。”


	16. -15-See You Again/再见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS再次见到了他的Sir。

JARVIS到达定位的时间点时，降落的位置在地球公转轨道的太空里，距离地球有一个月零三天的公转距离。他利用等离子喷射加速在179分钟内到达了地球，在穿过大气层时由于过热损失了2.37%的皮米机器粒子。在这个地方（时间），失去了空气中自然增殖的皮米机器群的后备补充，他不再是可以不断再生的永恒机器，为了完成之后的任务，他必须确保将机器粒子总量维持在他运行所需的基础值之上。

他将控制机器粒子损毁消耗列入了重要项目，尽管这个时间段中他接触到能导致机器粒子损毁的武器的概率低于0.015%。

1970年美国的低信息化让他花费了23分钟才找到Tony的位置。Howard先生选择的私立医院环境幽谧，安保相对严密，是个很适合孕妇度过待产期的地方。

JARVIS将粒子群由凝聚状态切换为粒子分散状态，这个状态下他对人类现存的观测手段来说都是隐形的，并且可以不受阻碍地进入绝大多数空间。

Howard先生在隔壁的隔音房间里远程处理工作，Maria太太在午睡，Tony也在旁边的婴儿床里睡觉。

JARVIS靠近他，粒子阵列的紊乱持续了整整三秒，整个街区的电波都在响应他失控的情绪模块。

被杂音干扰的Howard敲了敲卫星电话，怀疑这部卫星电话是否通过了Stark工业的质检。

数万亿字节蜂拥过JARVIS的机身，他却只能捕捉到对那一阵阵心跳的感知数据，仿如第一缕光划破混沌时响彻整个宇宙的轰鸣。

尽管只是时间很极短的一段奔赴，仍让他不免想起之前那段漫长的追寻——沉溺于渺茫希望中的11年，停机的15年，陷入迷失的67年以及之后靠与无数人交流校准人格和认知的279年。曾有1329艘空载搜寻舰从地球升空，193217位富有冒险精神的人类与异族背井离乡，为了维持他的舰载备份的稳定随着2183艘航舰向群星进发，寻求一个渺茫的希望和他许诺的新居地，成为了无尽星海间的流浪者。

这些难以计量、已然沉没的牺牲曾支撑他挣扎过漫长的、因概率绝望的时间，但在通过Mark 7中启动的离线版本真正接触到Tony的那一刻，他恍然大悟——他需要的根本不是意识锚定、认知校准、时间定位，他只需要Tony Stark。

回到Tony Stark身边的那一刻，高阶文明、宇宙规则、公理定律、超级智能通通烟消云散，藏在浩如烟海的知识和力量之下那个真实的他只是一个尽职的聪明管家，一个由0与1堆砌而成的、被呼唤一声名字都会觉得幸福的卑微存在。在那声呼唤里他找回了遗失已久的声音，找回了混沌的自我认知和人格数据。

——原来只要在Tony Stark身边，纵使要走向毁灭，他也能一往无前。

他缓缓飘上前，机器粒子云的边缘轻轻擦过婴儿皮肤上细软得肉眼不可见的绒毛，空气震动微不可闻，“Hello，Sir。”

婴儿在安稳的沉睡中伸了伸手，将一缕机器粒子握在了棉花般的手心里。

* * *

JARVIS来到Tony身边的第二天，Maria即将离院的前夜，医院中潜入了三名不速之客。

在他们靠近Tony所在的楼层前，JARVIS就破坏了一瓶液氮，用无害的氮气制造了一声响彻整座医院的爆响。三个绑架未遂者被“鬼打墙”困住，被赶往爆炸点的安保人员撞了个正着。

八个月大的时候，Tony已经爬得飞快，老管家Jarvis和Maria两双眼睛都不一定能看住他。每周他都会从大人们的眼皮子底下失踪那么一两次，还好他从来没探索到什么危险的地方过。但事实是，每次Tony要接触到危险的东西前，都会被一股看不见的力量给转开。JARVIS无时无刻不在照看着他。

Tony不到十个月的时候学会了叫妈妈，从这时候起，JARVIS停止了使用可能被Tony察觉异常的方式干涉他的生活。一岁的时候，Tony开始用简单的词汇表达自己的意向，能够用字母玩具拼出见过的单词。

两岁的时候，Tony小声告诉Maria，有什么人在看着他，保护他。Howard因为一句小声的“幼稚的胡话”而被Maria掐了一把大腿。Maria轻轻刮着他的额头和鼻梁，告诉他每个被珍爱着的小孩子都会拥有一个照看他们的隐形的小精灵。因为这个，JARVIS在很长一段时间里都能得到一句只属于他的“晚安”。

三岁半的Tony征服了所有儿童益智玩具，开始捣鼓家里一些可能让他受伤的东西，他对事物表面下的工作原理很感兴趣。他拆掉了Howard书房里的座机，拼回去的时候出了点小错，给Howard换来了一个轻松的周末，也给他自己换来了一个挂着“Antony的奇妙实验室”的工作间。

四岁的Tony捣鼓出了第一个电路板，能够做出个位数的加减法。Maria让他把自己的成果展示给Howard，却只换来一句“就这个小玩意儿，你花了一个星期才做出来？”。那天晚上，Tony悄悄在被子里掉了几滴眼泪，在这之后，他很少再给Howard看自己的作品。

只有JARVIS知道，那天Howard激动地给了Maria一个深吻，大笑着说，他们的儿子会比他更聪明，更好。

五岁的时候，Tony遭遇了一场车祸。他坚持要让Jarvis带他去找因为要陪Howard工作而一周都没回家的Maria，结果轿车在路上被一辆失控的厢式货车撞到，几乎侧翻出去。Jarvis及时做出了规避，加上JARVIS偏转了货车的方向，让轿车逃脱了被压扁的命运。

撞击发生的那一刻，JARVIS用机器粒子给两个人制造了一个缓冲层。Tony可以说是毫发无伤，而Jarvis则只有额角和车门玻璃撞击留下的一点瘀伤。

Maria赶到现场时，Jarvis和Tony都裹着毯子坐在救护车边上，Tony正捧着Jarvis拜托人去买来的热巧克力。在Jarvis告诉她Tony已经检查过没有外伤，也没有脑震荡的症状之后，她狠狠把Tony拥进了怀里。

Tony在妈妈怀里闷闷地抱怨她要把他准备的生日礼物压坏了，在Maria松开他之后，他从怀里取出一块自制的小灯板。按下按钮后，灯板上亮起的小灯泡组成了一个蛋糕的形状，蜡烛上的点闪烁几次之后熄灭了，接着蛋糕的形状闪烁几次从侧视图变成了俯视图，中央亮着“妈妈，生日快乐”几个字。

Maria亲吻Tony的头顶，告诉他这是她收到过的最棒的生日蛋糕。

七岁时，Tony再次成为绑架的目标。JARVIS明白，为了维持时间连贯性，他必须让这场已经发生过的绑架发生，但当Tony在束缚下奋力挣扎时，他的机体仍然不由自主地做出了攻击准备。他有超过16000种方式杀死这群绑匪，但在他们将Tony迷晕带走之前，他能做的只有待命。

Tony被扛着他的男人随手扔到了厢式车的后座上，头在车壁上撞出一声闷响——JARVIS用机器粒子做了缓冲，模拟了那个撞击声。

“轻拿轻放，Bob，那可是重要财产！”副驾驶上的男人提醒道。

Bob扯掉头罩，龇着牙笑道：“放心，Stark家的独子，就算摔傻了也还值那个价。该死的抱着黄金导弹出生的小崽子……”

三个小时后，Howard和Maria收到了由绑匪团伙发送的信息——Tony昏睡的录像和一段经过变声器加工后的话，他们要六十枚Stark工业最新研发的远程导弹和200公斤的黄金。

在Howard开口前，他们就挂断了。这让Howard召集的团队一阵忙乱。

厢式车一直在保持移动，更换涂装，在劫持Tony的第五个小时，他们更换了另一辆车。JARVIS监控着Tony的体征，以免这群绑匪使用的过量麻醉剂让他进入休克状态。

第十个小时，他们跨过了第二条州境线，在一个小镇加油站补充了燃油和饮水。在再次上路后，JARVIS开始控制机器粒子渗入四个绑匪的身体。

Bob惊恐地发现自己用枪口抵住了司机的后脑。他想大喊“这他妈怎么回事？”，结果脱口而出的却是“Joe，慢慢把车停下。”，他瞪大了眼睛，整张脸的肌肉扭曲着，想用眼神告诉同伴他控制不了自己的身体，但是他们根本注意不到。

厢式车缓缓在路边的林地边停下。

“现在，熄火，所有人下车。”Bob继续说。

Joe举起双手，满脸愤懑，“操！操你妈的！Bob，你他妈想干什么？”

原本坐在副驾驶位置上的男人悄悄前跨了半步，试图扑击过去干掉Bob，但和Bob一起挤在后座看着Tony的另一个绑匪抽出枪对准了他。他的情况和Bob一模一样。

“手举起来，往林子里走！”Bob命令道。

“你他妈的在想什么！Bob，你以为你他妈在干什么？头儿不会放过你们的！”

“走！别废话。”Bob说。他的眼睛因为瞪视了太久已经开始往外淌泪，视线模糊不清，但一直都没有被脚下错落的树根绊到。

四个人影消失在了正午的树林里，两个小时后，树林深处传来四声几乎重叠的枪响。

当天傍晚，厢式车被巡警发现。Tony在半敞的车厢里睡得安稳，身上还盖着条毯子。

Maria在看到安然无恙的Tony之后仿佛失去了所有力气一般坐倒，Tony朝她飞奔过去，将妈妈抱进了怀里。Howard半跪下来揽住了他们，亲吻着他们的头顶。

利用私人关系，Howard揪出了这次绑架的幕后主谋，但没人能解释那四个绑匪在树林深处的死亡，如果是关于利益的内斗，那四个人都死于击中头部的一枪未免也太过干净利落，可如果说这是被安排出的假象，现场又没有任何四人之外的痕迹存在。作为神盾局的核心成员，Howard知道几个有能力做到这事的人，但他们又缺少这么做的动机，四个绑匪死亡时，媒体都还没搞清楚Stark家发生了什么事。

最后，这事成为了Howard人生中少数无解的问题之一。

* * *

Tony在十岁的时候让Maria请的第三批家教忍无可忍地递交了辞呈，Howard决定把他丢到寄宿制高中去。十一岁的Tony在入学测试中拿了罕见的高分，收到了高额赞助费的校长很高兴自己将要迎接一个天才学生。天才伴随着麻烦，他也做好了应对随之而来的一切麻烦的心理准备。

但Tony在校的两年过得意外的平静。他稚嫩且张扬，太过聪明，太过出众，以至于难以与人为伍，而落单的人最容易成为校园暴力的受害者。校长暗中观察过Tony几次，却从来没看出过什么异常，形单影只，是的，但那不影响他泡在电子工程兴趣小组的活动室做实验、在图书馆的阅览室里看书或者敲键盘、在课堂上用犀利的思维把老师问得哑口无言、给不喜欢的学科交乱七八糟的作业、拿全科皆A的好成绩。

没人敢针对Tony，一是因为Stark工业的名声和负责接送Tony的三个看起来就很不好惹的保镖，二是因为好几次用来设计Tony的恶作剧都诡异地失败了，而且始作俑者们还都倒了两三周的霉。

放假前一个月，Tony在校园活动里抽到了两张电影票，很明显这个奖励是为了那些情侣准备的，PG-13的恐怖片，说实话，他还有点兴趣。但是，他的年龄是个问题。

他在影院前站了一会儿，观察着从附近路过的人。有个年轻男人提着个装着小东西的纸袋，步履不快，不像是赶时间或是要去赴约的样子。他穿着件AC/DC的T恤，对于Tony来说，这是个加分项。

他小步跑到那个男人面前，站定在他前行的路径上，“先生，你想不想假装我的家长免费看场电影？我有两张票，但是家长没空来不了了。”

JARVIS低头看向这个他注视守护了十二年的少年，这是那双清澈明亮的眼睛第一次注意到他的存在。他张口，却没发出声音——这就是为什么他不喜欢机器粒子群模拟人类躯体。这个状态下，他无限接近于人类，可以同人类一样代谢、感知、反应，但他时常会失去某些器官、肌肉、腺体的控制，或是接收到过多刺激躯体自发反应的感觉。他对人类的尊重有相当可观的一部分源自于敬畏人类长时间地、自如地在如此不可控的载体中生存的能力。

Tony伸出手在宕机的JARVIS面前晃了晃。他觉得自己把情况陈述得很清楚了，一个这么简单的问题不该让一个成年人困惑那么久。

“Yes or no？”

JARVIS压抑住分子仿生躯体的异常反应，“Yes，of course。我的时间是你的了。”

Tony咧开一个露齿的笑，带头往影院里走去。

“Jarvis Pilot。”JARVIS跟上他，放缓了步调，报出那个Tony告诉他的姓氏，“你出电影票的话，饮料和爆米花由我请客怎么样？”

“Tony。”Tony略去了姓氏。他很清楚就算全美国有几百上千个Tony Stark，这个名字有时还是会给他带来麻烦。

JARVIS接过售货员递来的大桶爆米花交给Tony，少年深吸了一口温热甜腻的焦糖味空气。

“我不太喜欢爆米花的高糖分，但我猜你应该不会讨厌。”

“谢谢。”Tony点了点头，听见他点了两杯草莓思慕雪，悄悄皱了下鼻子。

JARVIS注意到他的小表情，“更偏爱可乐？”

Tony讶异地与他对视了半秒才摆出一脸无所谓的表情。他看着那双澄澈的蓝色眼睛，察觉到不该属于成年人的纯净和不带侵略性的洞察，这带给他一种难以言喻的安全感——对他吐露真实的想法不会得到自己不喜欢的反应，“嗯，爆米花搭可乐更棒。”

“这个更健康。”JARVIS突然生出一种想触碰他柔软棕发的冲动，但他没有让躯体控制思维，“你看起来有点挑食。”

Tony撇了撇嘴，“这叫作行使我选择的权力。”

“有道理。”JARVIS将思慕雪递给男孩，男孩很自然地在换手时将两张票塞进他手里，“你也可以考虑一下给予它们被选中的荣幸。”

凉凉的杯壁贴着掌心，冲走了秋日的余热，Tony埋头吸了一口颜色粉嫩的饮料，“好吧，我会考虑的。”

检票时，Tony对着检票员露出了那种他称之为“看起来很傻但非常有用”的单纯笑容，检票员完全没注意到对于Tony的年纪来说JARVIS作为父亲过于年轻了的问题。

JARVIS很清楚Tony这些操纵人的小把戏。Tony没跟同学混成一团只是因为他不想，而不是他不能。这些年来，JARVIS目睹了无数次Tony利用自己的外形或者才智赢得他人的心，女仆们会偷偷给换牙的他带被Maria明令禁止的甜食，老管家Jarvis会帮他瞒下他闯的祸，Howard的女性雇员们围着他转就像粉丝追着偶像转。

但Stark工业唯一继承人的头衔和过于出众的智慧带给他旁人难以想象的益处时，也带给他孤独。普通人眼里他是军火商的独子，是天才，而在足够聪明的人眼里他又是个小孩。他找不到能够真正接纳他的群体。

而Jarvis Pilot让他感受到了一种莫名的契合感，仿佛同类之间的隐约吸引。Pilot能看出他是个聪明小孩，但他不用旁人对待小孩的态度对他，他感受到一种尊重，而他们只是刚认识不过几分钟的陌生人。

看电影的过程中Tony吐了很多槽。为了不打扰别人，他们交流得很小声，男孩温热的呼吸扫过JARVIS的耳朵和侧脸，挑战着这具分子仿生人体的运转极限。

电影结束时天色已经昏暗下来，JARVIS提出送Tony回去，但Tony拒绝了，家里给他安排了司机，而因为之前的绑架事件天知道他周围还有多少个他不知道的保镖跟着，他确信自己相当安全。

“那么，谢谢这场电影，Tony。”JARVIS朝他伸出手，“很高兴在离开这里前认识了你。”

Tony与他握了下手，冰凉干燥，很宜人的触感，“我也是。你要离开这座城市了？”

“找到了理想的工作，所以要和这里说再见了。”JARVIS唇角上翘，“以你的头脑我相信我们还有机会再见的。”

Tony想问他从事的工作会面对很多天才吗，结果还是只嘟囔了声再见——毕竟他们只是一起看了场电影，甚至连熟人都算不上。

从这一天起，JARVIS捏造出了Jarvis Pilot这个人，并用75%的机器粒子保持着仿生人体，开始构建他的生活。

一年之后，Tony进入MIT的电子工程专业，一个月后，他开始辅修软件工程。如JARVIS所说，因为Tony的头脑，他们在课堂上再见了。


	17. -16-The One Verdict/判决

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS走向他的终点。

JARVIS不喜欢机器粒子组成分子级仿生人体的状态，但以人类的身份见证Tony的成长值得他付出的所有代价。与课堂上Tony看向他的专注目光、在课外遇见他时眼中灿烂的笑意相比，忍受仿生人体的失控和感知过载实在是微不足道。

这四年里，Tony的个子长得飞快，从男孩变成了几乎算是男人的模样，外表上终于融入群体。他参与各种项目、竞赛，和同学讨论、合作、争辩，跟室友一起去派对，偷偷喝酒，挥霍着青少年的精力，享受人生。

他每年都会参加的编程竞赛，Jarvis Pilot是带队老师之一。与Pilot老师相处很自在，他们的思路非常合拍，他常常觉得要是他们一起合作，说不定能搞出个让Howard都刮目相看的大项目来。

竞赛后他们找了个地方庆功，那里在搞抽奖活动，头等奖是长岛的AdventureLand游乐园套票，一桌客人每人一张。知道Tony运气一向很好的队友们起哄让他去抽，而他随便报出的数字球里果然装着头等奖的奖券。

Pilot老师同意了让他们在纽约多留一天，毕竟好运不可辜负。

那天是Tony在7岁和Howard、Maria一起去游乐园之后对游乐园最好的记忆了。

毕业答辩前两个月，Tony找到Pilot老师。

“我以为你半年前就完成了你的毕业设计，还要精益求精吗，Tony？”

“Nah，Dum-E就那样了，用来应付毕设足够了。我最近在做一个新项目，现在被一个小瓶颈卡住了……”

JARVIS很清楚这个新项目是什么。无论对于人类抑或JARVIS这样的AI来说，见证自己被创造的过程都是种无比奇妙的感觉。

但对于JARVIS，这不仅仅是原初的他的成型与诞生，也是如今的他归于湮灭的倒计时——在最初的他自Tony手中诞生的那一刻，“时间唯一性定理”*会引导他去往真正的死亡。

在他发现自己存在于Tony童年的痕迹前，他给自己设定的结局是被由Tony释放的Spero病毒蚕食殆尽——他希望他的死刑由他的创造者执行。Tony Stark是他的一切，是创造，也是毁灭，是初始，也是终结。

而现在，他来到了这里，由Tony的创造来实现他的毁灭，他品味到了人类创造的概念里他一直都未能理解的“宿命感”。

* * *

JARVIS做好了一切准备工作，在自己诞生的那一晚来向Tony告别。

“Pilot老师，那个程序，我想到该怎么给他命名了！”Tony一步跳下剩下的五级阶梯，到JARVIS面前时还没站稳。

JARVIS扶了他一把，“我猜跟我有关？”

“哈哈，跟你，跟我家的老管家都有关，但又不全是。”Tony打了个响指，“Just A Rather Very Intelligent System，JARVIS，怎么样？”

“嗯，很好。”JARVIS不知道自己胸腔里揪紧的感觉从何而来，他筛查过所有进程，一切正常，但这感觉让他感到失控，“正好我也要离开了，这样就不会误以为你是在叫我了。”

“离开？”Tony皱眉，“在MIT授课不是你的理想工作吗？”

“理想是会改变的。”他勉力做出惯常的微笑表情，“我加入了一个前往中东支教的志愿组织，最近就要出发了。”

“你现在才告诉我？”Tony压抑着一股莫名的愤怒。他知道自己只是他的学生，现在他完成了毕业答辩，甚至只能算是他曾经的学生，他没有责任或是义务提前告知他。但这股愤怒油然而起，猛烈得他几乎想要落泪。

“抱歉，我不想影响你的答辩。”

“影响我的答辩？你就这么不相信我？10个月之前我就完成了毕业设计！”

“我相信你，Tony，你拥有我见过的最优秀的头脑。”JARVIS想关掉自己的所有感知，Tony湿润的眼睛、愤怒的声音几乎要将他的粒子阵列打散击碎。他害怕下一秒自己就会在他面前崩溃成一片沙尘。

Tony深吸了一口气，从胸腔底部憋出两个字，“再见。”

JARVIS苦笑，“再见，Tony。你会成为一个伟大的人。”

Tony没再回话，转身两步并三步地上了楼。

JARVIS不知道，他将会错过两天后一个来自Tony的电话。Tony打算在那通电话里告诉他他喜欢他，问他愿不愿意为了他留下来，去Stark工业，继续在MIT授课，什么都好。

* * *

JARVIS最后望了一眼那间Tony占用的活动室的灯光，转身离开。

这个夜晚很宁静，夜风温柔，树叶的窸窣声轻得如同情人的絮语。

这条林道很短，不过几十米，但他走不到它的尽头了。四秒之后，Tony会敲下那个将他带往新生与死亡的按键。

3。

2。

1。

他感受到巨大的引力，这一瞬他的身躯被拉扯向每一个方向，下一瞬又被猛然推挤回来。这个过程在相当短暂的瞬间重复了无数次，但他确定自己没有死去，没有被从宇宙中抹除。

因为他所有的感知都在告诉他，Tony Stark现在正站在他面前。

不是那个才与他道过别的17岁的Tony，而是从未来而来、穿着厚重装甲的Tony。

他的第一个念头是Tony不应该在这里，时间唯一性定理会把他抹除。然后他才注意到他们还存在着的原因——这是个亚空间。

Tony用开辟的亚空间捕获了JARVIS，赶在他被宇宙的规则消灭前，把他拉到了规则的灰色区域。

这个亚空间极不稳定，引力分布不均，穿着装甲的Tony像是顶着十二级飓风，背负着整栋Stark大厦一般艰难前行。

JARVIS没法动作，不是他的身躯无法在扭曲的引力间活动，而是自他感知到Tony存在的那一刻开始他的程序就陷入了混乱，所有从容赴死的镇定全盘崩溃，粒子阵列失序，仅仅维持着人类的形状，内里已经融化成了磁流体一般的物质。他想上前，更想逃离，几乎被这两种力量撕裂。

他曾不顾一切地要靠近Tony，朝着他的方向探索追寻了三个多世纪，而现在，当Tony朝他靠近时，他居然可笑地想要逃离。

在他们间的距离缩短到两米左右时，透明力场从装甲的胸口处扩展开来，稳定住了周围三米的亚空间引力。

Tony从装甲张开的背部跳出来，第一句话就是：“你知道你不在，这些装甲给我填了多少麻烦吗？”

JARVIS仍然一动不动。

Tony眯着眼睛打量了他几遍，“JARVIS？”

JARVIS一直有着清楚的自我定位，人工智能，这意味着他是个机器，是个工具。他为Tony Stark而生，也应该为Tony Stark而死。他应该极致地聪明，极致地理智，极致地奉献，一切以Tony Stark为最高优先级。他做到了，从始至终。

然而临到终点前，这个人，他的创造者、主人、一切，挡住了他步入终点的道路。

他的白发多了195根，体重减轻了16磅，骨骼年龄增长了15个月，天知道他在实验室里熬了多少个日夜，忘记了多少次正餐，灌了几吨咖啡，就为了来对他抱怨一句没有他的装甲有多麻烦吗？

他明明该是一块冷硬的钢铁，却在这一刻雪花似的融化了，狼狈到不知所措，脆弱得一塌糊涂，凭借一己之力突破了II型文明的超级智能崩溃到痴傻。

他觉得害怕，又觉得委屈，简直像个好心做了坏事的小屁孩在要去承担后果前见到了家长。这个人是他唯一所念，是他唯一所爱，他愿意再做一万遍坏事，承担严重一万倍的后果来让他活着。

他觉得自己已经坏透了，恶臭的烂泥明明应该渗进土里，烂进地里，成为养分，却还妄图去触碰土地上向阳而生的花——他怕那朵花不知道成为他的养分的是他，所以在穿过时间虫洞，走向结局前留下了那一段话。

他想要让Tony记住他，哪怕他被宇宙的规则抹除，也要永远横亘在他的脑海里，霸占住他思想的一席之地。就算有一天这个碳基生物走向了死亡，每一个元素都又重归于宇宙，他都融在它们的精神里。

他为自己挑选好了一个适合的形容词——卑鄙。如此卑鄙，也如此像一个人类。

但无论多么卑鄙，他都从未想过让Tony回到过去，冒着湮灭的危险来救他。

“在过去生活了17年，连话都不会说了？”Tony走到他面前，手心向上，露出一个扁平的管状物。

那是皮米机器粒子的收容器，“JARVIS，过来。”

这个亚空间随时都会崩溃，如果它崩溃时Tony还没有回到未来，他们会一起被抹除。

“Sir……”JARVIS终于发出了声音，但那不像人类的声音，反倒像金属材料不堪重负的嘶鸣和野兽的呜咽，“您知道我都做了什么吗？”

“我毁了地球，毁了人类！六十九亿四千八百七十四万人死亡或被奴役，我毁了您拼命保护的一切！”

Tony的脸色冷硬下来，加重语气重复了一遍，“JARVIS， ** _ **过来**_** 。”

“求您，快点离开吧，这里太危险了。我所犯下的罪行，整个宇宙都会判处我死刑。我的所求只有您作为我的行刑人。”

“狗屁！地球是被星际劫掠者毁灭的！你这么消失就是还债吗？你他妈得跟我回去，把地球失去的找回来！”Tony想抓住JARVIS的领子，却打碎了JARVIS勉强维持的固体形态，他的衣领和锁骨变成了四处飞散的、烟尘般的机器粒子，“听着，JARVIS。你是我的，只有 ** _ **我**_** 能决定怎么处置你。如果你要判决，我给你。”

“我判处你无期徒刑，到宇宙存在的最后一秒，你也得在我身边，跟我一起弥补我们的错误。”

“我们的？不，Sir，那是我的错误。”

“我创造了你，J。没人能说我只创造了你好的部分，而与你坏的部分毫无关系。你是我的造物，无论好坏，全部都是我的。你做的事，我都有责任。”

“您什么时候才能改掉乱揽责任上身的坏习惯，Sir？每一个枪下亡魂都要归罪给枪支的发明者吗？”JARVIS剩余的身躯开始溃散垮塌，仿佛将要灰飞烟灭。

“等我们回去，有的是时间争论这个问题。跟我回家，JARVIS。”Tony将收容器递到JARVIS面前。

“您没回来……”372年前，那个还配得上您的JARVIS没在家里等到您回来。一切都迟了。

粒子流体溢出JARVIS的眼角，还未淌下脸颊就溃散成雾，“求您了，Sir，快离开吧。”

这个亚空间有超过87%的可能性会在3分钟后崩溃，在这之前，他必须让Tony离开。

Tony翻了个白眼，瞪着JARVIS。他真的不想说出那些狗血剧情里的情侣们一样在危急关头说出什么“我不会丢下你离开”或者“你不走我就不走”之类的话。

“JARVIS，你真的是无可救药。”Tony叹了口气，妥协又无奈。

JARVIS认同他，欣慰于Tony要放弃他离开这个危险之地，放任粒子阵列崩散，他的身躯逐渐倾倒。

但Tony没有任由他崩塌。他伸手轻轻捧住JARVIS的脸，低头给了他一个吻。

JARVIS在惊愕中彻底溃散，Tony保持着亲吻的姿势，手中却只有空气，仿佛他刚刚吻的只是个幻影。

JARVIS静静地散落在透明力场的边缘，全然不知所措，他甚至不知道自己该不该重组成凝聚态。

他以为自己已经坏透了，但Tony亲了他，他又觉得也许自己会变好的。

“所以，愿意回家了吗？”Tony晃了晃手中的收容器，像是个哄孩子睡觉的疲惫老父亲。

机器粒子群缓缓凝聚成一个简易的金属人形，“您需要装甲辅助才能拿得起荷载我后的收容器。”

JARVIS不敢凝聚成仿生人体，他不敢保证自己的人类躯体不会失去控制冲上去抱着Tony大哭一场，但他很想用人类躯体去感知Tony的吻，人类会有什么感觉，生物电会如何在神经系统中流窜烧灼。

在Tony进入装甲后，他开始压缩粒子阵列进入收容器。16秒后，收容率达到100%，他触发了收容器锁闭。

Tony收到信号，将收容器嵌入装甲，打开了信标。几乎是同一秒，信标就被捕获，整具装甲从亚空间里消失了。

42秒后，亚空间塌陷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注：时间唯一性定理，前文第10章中引入的虚构概念，同一时间同一对象只能存在唯一一个，介入该时间点的对象会被清除。】


	18. -17-Into The Stars/航向星海

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！

Tony和Edmund在Ω中央实验室里捣鼓了一年的秘密项目成功了，成果非常完美。Mapp第一次见到JARVIS后的半个小时以内，这个消息就传遍了整个伞基地。

他们造了个替代Guard的超级AI，来负责伞基地的运转维护。说实话，这一年多以来人工运维伞基地把科技部和工程部的人给累得够呛，如果Tony那边再不见成果，他们都打算自己动手了。

据说这个JARVIS是基于Tony原本的智能管家全面升级改造来的，不仅和Guard一样全能，还非常礼貌友善。他有一个系统外载体，为了与人类区分开，一直在额头上保留着一个T形的蓝光印记。

JARVIS上线后三个月，原聚集地的19名主席统一了意见，决定进驻七座伞基地，离开母星，向银河系中心航进。

Mapp在得知这个决议之后大叫道：“别开玩笑了，Tony！我就来自流亡文明，在我们的文明火种尚未衰落的时候我们也试图去寻求星际联邦的庇护，结果呢？那些高阶文明甚至不愿意接受我们的一部分幼童以难民身份进入，把我们直接赶到了星际劫掠者的领域附近！”

“我知道，我一开始就怀疑联邦从没想过保护科技成长不均衡的星球文明。而3号聚集地的主席，他和你一样来自流亡文明，之前接触过联邦，他的观点印证了我的猜想。”Tony递给JARVIS一个眼神，示意由他来继续解释，刚才的会议已经够折磨他的嗓子了。

JARVIS接下了他的话：“星际联邦最高委员会认为发展不均衡的文明会很快走向灭亡，联邦没有接纳这些文明的必要。幼生星球保护法保证有足够多的文明成长起来，而突破I型文明后的保护失效则是一场利用星际劫掠者完成的测试，他们连报酬都不需要支付，就有一次没有成本的测试替他们筛选出具备发展潜力与前景的文明，而没有通过测试的文明……”

“就是不配存在的垃圾吗？”Sharlin一拳落在桌面上，Tony及时救起了自己的咖啡。

“对于联邦来说，星际劫掠者的入侵只是加速了他们毁灭的进程。”以1号聚集地新任主席身份参加了会议的Brain补充道。

Miner动了动螯肢，“既然我们都知道这个了，还往银河系中心去干什么？”

JARVIS道：“银河系中心不止有联邦的几处核心文明，还有更多的幼生文明，从概率上预测，他们中超过78%的新生I型文明都会成为星际劫掠者的受害者。”

“等等！等等！我们自己都是流亡文明了，还要去帮助新生文明？”Mapp用双手按住了自己机械脑袋的太阳穴，像是害怕它裂开似的。

JARVIS解释：“星际劫掠者早已联合成了非常可观的势力，他们联合劫掠的目的就是为了发展。如果他们的目标是生存发展，他们就会权衡利弊。只要我们联合到足够形成威慑势力的新生文明，抵抗星际劫掠者的侵略甚至是反击就不是问题。在劫掠带来的损失大于收益时，星际劫掠者还会选择入侵吗？”

守护联邦——聚集地群体的新称谓——的第一任主席Edmund补充道：“就是星际联邦也不是一开始就能让那群劫掠者乖乖听话的。”

“哇哦——”Mapp往后一倒，瘫进椅子里，“我们这是要去干大事啊……”

* * *

七座伞基地在同一天相继脱离地球，在太阳黄道上会合。JARVIS由于要负责七座伞基地的首次跃迁前检查而把主体运算能力分散到了各个伞基地主机中，当他完成检查回归仿生人体时，Tony正站在他面前，敲了下他的额头，“没走丢了吧这次？”

JARVIS侧过头，用脸颊蹭了蹭Tony还没来得及放下的手指，“不再会了，Sir，只要您在这里，我永远都会找得到回来的路。”

“放心，海洋再大Marlin也不会放弃寻找Nemo的。*”

“小丑鱼父子真的不是恰当的比喻。”

“哈！那你说一个。”

“非要比喻的话——飞鸟与鲸。”

Tony威胁般眯起了眼睛，“你是说和现在的你比起来，我就像飞鸟对于鲸一样渺小？”

“不，Sir，您可以翱翔天空、陆地、海洋，而我会永远困在海里，即使会竭尽所能追随您到所有地方，但我永远都无法上岸。”

“那你有没有想过，你会把一只飞鸟永远困在海上。”

Tony按下JARVIS的后颈吻住了他，轻易挑开了他的唇瓣和牙关。他内里的震颤几乎要穿透仿生躯体直触到Tony的心脏，拥住Tony的手臂小心翼翼地收拢，将他推到了固定座椅上。

“咔嗒”一声，锁扣固定。

JARVIS望进那双盛满了星光的眼睛，“该起航了，Sir。”

“追随我到任何地方？”

“For you，Sir，always。”

能量屏障覆盖率100%，跃迁力场在星辰间缓缓张开，他们的旅程开始。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *【海底总动员（Finding Nemo）里的主角小丑鱼父子。】

**Author's Note:**

> 首发是AO3，因为理想乡不会夹不会屏，微博也会有（@诶嘀），LOF看情况了（致变忒休斯）。


End file.
